A Southside Serpent and Northside Prince
by OnceUponATimeInRiverdale
Summary: When Fangs comes to Riverdale High, he expects to just write songs, get better grades and hang out with his friends. But when he signs up to co-direct the school musical, he doesn't expect to become close friends with Kevin Keller, the school's most heartfelt person. But their friendship starts to blossom into a romance. A romance between two men from two different sides of town.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't notice a lot of Kangs on his archive, so here I am fixing that shit. I really hope that this one remains at the top.**_

* * *

Fangs Fogarty might be a Southside Serpent, but that doesn't mean that he is all evil. He's not a drug dealer. He's not a drug taker. He's not gang banger. He's not an asshole. Fangs isn't just a Southside Serpent. He's a person. And he knows that he's more than just a Serpent. He's a straight A high school student at Southside High School, he's an amazing photographer, he's a great friend, and his kind of favorite, an amazing song writer. Fangs is more than just the leather jacket wearing gang member that people believes he is. He thinks that he's a great person. A loving person. More than just a Serpent.

More than the stereotype.

A great song title, that Fangs now writes onto his small little journal. He sits in one of the shitty couches that the library has as he writes the song about who he is vs who people think that he is. Songwriting as always been a kind of therapy for Fangs, since he can't afford therapy as well. Writing his feelings into something that he can sing while he's alone or hum while trying to remember a test answer always made him feel like he was something other than a Serpent. Don't get Fangs wrong, he likes being a Southside Serpent. It's a family for him. He loves being a part of that. He just hates being considered an ass and a gang banger because he is apart of this family. Fangs hums along, thinking of a backing track that he could play on his guitar or his piano for the chorus. As he does, the door to the library swings open and his best friend, Sweet Pea, runs in. Fangs doesn't tell anyone that he writes songs, mostly because he doesn't want people to think that he's a softy on the inside. The only who really knows his Sweet Pea, but he still tries to keep it a secret as much as he can. He closes his journal while putting his pencil inside. Sweet Pea is flanked by a few other young Serpents.

"You get the news?!" he says to Fangs, a smile on his face for some reason. Fangs knows that this news must be good because Sweet Pea almost never smiles.

"No." Fangs says, shoving his journal into his messenger bag and standing up from the couch. He wipes the foam chunks from the couch off of his jeans. He hates how the school does not give a shit about their things falling down and breaking. "What news."

Sweet Pea takes a piece of paper from a Serpent girl behind him and he gives it to him. Fangs takes it and reads it. It talks about the school closing down. "Are you kidding me! Finally!" Fangs cries. Sweet Pea claps his shoulder and the two start to walk out of the school. They celebrate excitedly, running out of school and cheering loudly. Fangs actually hated his school and he hated everything inside. The lockers with doors that fall off, desks with only two or one leg, chairs that are completely broken, urinals that cracked and broken. He hated it. And he was excited to finally be getting out of this school and going somewhere else. Fangs thought that maybe know he could be happy in a new school. So as he smokes a blunt with Sweet Pea he thinks that he can finally be the Southside Serpent that's more than the stereotype.

* * *

The next day comes by quickly and Fangs stands in front of his bedroom mirror looking at how he's dressed. He's never actually gave a shit about what people thought about him or how he dressed, but at this new school he was hoping to make a good impression. He looked at his jean jacket and rings, thinking he should take one off, but he rolls his eyes at the end. Deciding that he looked nice. He grabbed his keys from the counter and he kissed his cousin's forehead. Most people lived with their parents, but Fangs lived with his older cousin. He loved him like a brother and they got along great. His cousin worked his ass off to try and get them what they needed and wanted, so he would often be passed out on the couch. Fangs rubbed his jet black and whispered a quick: "I love you." to him. His cousin groaned and said it back as he covered his face with his pillow. Fangs left their trailer and drove his motorcycle over to his new high school.

Fangs knew that he probably would get a bunch of trouble for being a Serpent or be discriminated from clubs because of his participation on a gang, but he didn't care. He just wanted to go to a school that actually cared about his education and safety. Fangs parked his bike in the parking lot, where Jughead, Toni and Sweet Pea were waiting. "There you are Fogarty." Toni said, smiling and slapping his shoulder. "Come on, you were going to make us late."

"No one told you to wait for me." Fangs said back, putting his helmet away. "You could have left without me."

"No way." Sweet Pea said as they walked up the steps and inside the school. Fangs honestly thought that they school looked like something out of a high school movie. The school was cleaned, posters everywhere and students speaking in a lot of places. Fangs thought that this was a school of his dreams. He walked inside and waiting in the hall, where according to Jughead a student coordinator would come and show them around the school. Fangs honestly would rather show himself around. He thought that he would easily find the library and end up in there everyday that he had a free period. He saw some girls dressed in bright cheerleader outfits notice him and Sweet Pea and start to blush and giggle. Sweet Pea slapped his shoulder and smiled at him, earning an eye roll from his best friend. Jughead adjusted his beanie as a teenage boy walked up to them. Fangs noticed him automatically. He was dressed in a bright red sweater with a peachy collared shirt. A bright color that most men his age wouldn't wear. He looked like a bright tube of lipstick that Toni would try to rock and fail at since red isn't and would never be her color. Jughead smiled at the boy, he must have knew him from when he used to attend the school before FP was arrested.

"Hey Kev." he said, moving and hugging the boy. Fangs noticed his face and how memorable it was. His skin was perfectly clear in a fair light color and his brown hair looked like it was styled by a famous stylist from a movie. Fangs knew now why he looked so memorable and almost so perfect. That was Kevin Keller. Joaquin's ex boyfriend from back when he lived in the small and shitty town. He remembered nights were he would hang out in the Whyte Wyrm and hear Joaquin talk about how Kevin was so perfect and so amazing. And he could see why. Kevin looked like a movie star. No wonder Joaquin was so dumbstruck about him. The boy, Kevin, let go of Jughead and met eyes with Fangs. Fangs immediately looked away, not wanting to seem like a creep and pretending that he was admiring the school. He moved forward and held his hand out.

"Hi there." he said. "I'm Kevin Keller."

"Oh, I um... I know." Fangs said, mentally kicking his own ass for making himself seem like a stalker. Even more of the Serpent stereotype for knowing the sheriff's son. Of course. "You're last name's Keller. Joaquin used to talk about you all the time."

"You knew Joaquin?" Kevin said with a smile. "I like you all already."

Fangs smiled. He made one friend, that's great. "The names Fogarty, but you can call me Fangs."

Fangs froze on the inside. He never introduced himself from his name. It was always Fangs. His name was Fangs and that's who he was. But he just told Kevin that he was Fogarty. Sweet Pea noticed as well and he hit his friend's shoulder before turning back to Kevin. "I'm Sweet Pea."

"And I'm Toni. Topaz." Toni said, shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you all." Kevin said. "If you'd all follow me, I'll you show all around the school."

Kevin lead them from the hall and down the school. Fangs found himself looking around the school at everything and then looking at Kevin. Kevin has a lopsided smile on his face as he spoke and he pointed at everything with his middle finger and his pinkie finger. Fangs thought that he had a really nice smile and he seemed like a really nice person on his own. Fangs learned a lot from Kevin as he spoke. He learned that each floor was a certain subject, where the library was, where he could see his guidance counselor and club sign up. "I really highly suggest that you join a sports team if you're into that." Kevin said, taking off three bright green flyers from the board that had a full list of clubs. He handed one to each of the Serpents. "It looks great on college applications and job resume."

"Basketball... hm." Sweet Pea said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, you like basketball? I have a few friends on the team, I can ask them if they're looking for players."

Toni pointed at the paper and smiled Kevin's way. Fangs automatically knew that she and Kevin would end up being great, great friends. "Do you guys have a dance team?"

"We do kind of have one. They're cheerleaders. River Vixens. We don't exclusively do a dance team but we try out best for both." Kevin said. "My friend Midge is on the team and they're actually conducting a new audition today if you're interested in doing it. And Jughead, your position on the Blue and Gold is always open."

"Thanks Kev." Jughead said with a wink.

Kevin looked over at Fangs. Fangs was just looking down at the paper, not reading it and more focusing on the color of it. "What about you Fangs?" he asked. "We have almost everything."

"Um... no thanks." he said, folding it in half and putting the paper inside of his bag.

"Well, you can always come to me if you become interested again." Kevin said. "Now, come on. Let me show you the student lounge."

Everyone started to follow Kevin except for Fangs. He found himself looking at the boy curiously. He was really nice. Too nice. No wonder Joaquin liked the preppy prince of this high school. Fangs followed along and let Kevin give him the rest of the tour. Once he was done, Kevin turned to the four Serpents and smiled at them. He clapped his hands together.

"Is there anything else that you're interested in? Locker sign up? Lunches? Free periods?"

"No, no, I think that we're good." Sweet Pea said. "Thank you Keller."

"It's no problem. You can always come to me if you need anything." Kevin said, pulling out his phone and checking the time. "I need to go, but you can always find me in here or in the library of inside of the auditorium. And if you are interested in joining River Vixens Toni, you can meet me by my locker so that I can introduce you to some of the girls."

"That would be nice. Thank you Keller." she said, swinging her back over her shoulder. She waved goodbye and she and Jughead walked away. Sweet Pea sat down in the lounge and went over his program. Kevin and Fangs met eyes. Fangs gave him a small smile and rubbed his hands together.

"Uh... thank you so much for showing us around." Fangs said with a grin. "I'm uh... I'm gonna see you around the school right?"

"Of course." Kevin said, turning his head and seeing a girl standing there. It was Josie McCoy. Everyone knew her. She was the daughter of McCoy and the leader of the of band Josie and the Pussycats. She was smiling and waving for Kevin to come to her. "I um, I have to go. I have something to do, but please don't be afraid to come up to me if you need anything."

"Thank you Keller." Fangs said to him, clapping his shoulder. Kevin smiled and walked over to Josie in the doorway. Fangs watched him leave and he pulled his bag up again. He pulled out his song journal and quickly wrote something inside. A song title that he thought would be good.

 _New Friends in New Places_


	2. Chapter 2

The first few weeks at Riverdale High for Fangs were actually pretty amazing. He enjoyed actually being taught real material, reading books from the library that didn't have entire chapters ripped out, having physical textbooks and not having to trade between three people. Fangs was really appreciative of the school. He loved it there. Even though he had to cover his Serpent tattoo with some kind of drugstore makeup and not wear his Serpent jacket, he did not mind. As long as he was taught the material that he needed to graduate, he didn't mind. Sweet Pea would often degrade him about getting good grades and being hyper focused on school, but Sweet Pea would never understand because Sweet Pea didn't really give a fuck about good grades.

Fangs. It was all he cared about.

He enjoyed learning because it was something that stayed the same no matter where he went. Fangs would sit at his desk or stand where he was supposed to and pay attention very closely, like he did now. He sat at his desk and listened to his poetry teacher talk about the history. Fangs listened to people in his class start to grumble about the class. Fangs didn't say anything mostly because he knew that these kids were too privileged and they didn't appreciate their education. He just kept his eyes on the board and took notes into his notebook. After a few moments the bell rang, exciting the people in the back that wanted to leave. Everyone ran out of the room, but Fangs took his time He had nowhere to be and nowhere to go. He could leave whenever he wanted.

He slowly put his books away into his bag and stood up, until his teacher approached him. His teacher was a pretty laid back guy and Fangs actually liked him a bit. He looked up at his teacher and smiled. "Hey Mr. Brown." he said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about your homework assignment." he said, handing him a piece of paper with a bright green A on the time. "Your poem was amazing. Do you always write poetry or songs?"

"I um... I write music. But they're private for me." Fangs said, taking the paper and folding it before putting inside one of the small pockets of his messenger bag. "Thank you for the grade."

"I was gong to ask you if you thought of joining a club. Your writing style for poems is exceptional. Have you thought of joining the Blue and Gold? Or maybe if you write music you can join one of our chorus groups?"

"I'm not that interested in joining the newspaper. Or the chorus groups. Because I only sing for myself and my bathroom mirror."

Mr. Brown smiled. "Well there must be something that you can join. Clubs are a great way to get the interest of colleges. Maybe you should join the school musical?"

School musical. Southside High never has school musicals, mostly because they couldn't afford to put on a show or get the attention of any students to join the show. Fangs had never been interested in them either but maybe it could be something to pass the time. Sweet Pea did end up joining the basketball team and Toni joined the River Vixens, so maybe he should do something too. Fangs rubbed his lips together and gave a small grin. "School musical? And they're looking for a director?"

"Yeah. I mean, they have one already but the school prefers to have at least two." his teacher said. "It'll be up your alley. The directors plan the scenes, go through music and can fix up the script if need be."

"Sounds interesting." Fangs says. "Okay then, how do I sign up?"

"Well since it's the end of the day, I believe that the other director of the musical should be in the auditorium. You can go and meet him in there and ask him if he found a new director." he answers.

"Okay, I'll see. Thank you Mr. Brown."

Fangs waved goodbye and walked away. He walked down the hall and into the stairwell that would lead him to the auditorium. He walked inside, seeing the half the lights were off. The dark green chairs were that were covered in darkness looked almost black while the chairs under the bright orangish lights looked almost dark blue. Fangs walked down the slant toward the larger than life stage, that was full of huge binders and single papers. Fangs looked around, not seeing this nameless director or where he or she might be. "Hello?" he called out to the empty auditorium. "Someone in there?"

Fangs jumped at a loud crash coming from inside of the wings. "Just a minute! Just a minute!" the male voice called out. Fangs heard more crashing and clanking noises. He was tempted to jump onto the stage and see if he needed help. But just as he was about to, this nameless director walked out with a few more thick binders in his hands. He slammed them down onto the stage and sat up. Fangs immediately recognized the person from the bright blue sweater.

It was Kevin.

He sat up and looked over at Fangs. He smiled while wiping what seemed to be dust off of his hands. "Oh! Fangs!" he said, walking over to the end of the stage. Fangs pushed himself forward and held his hand out to him Kevin down. Kevin took the hand and jumped down. He smiled at the Serpent boy. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for the um... the director of the school musical. My poetry teacher said that I should join and it seemed interesting to me. Do you know where he or she might me?" he said.

Kevin smiled and he held his hands up. "You're looking at him."

"You're the director?"

"Yup!"

Fangs smiled, knowing that someone was high strung and as happy as Kevin would have been directing this musical. "So, you're interested in being the co-director." Kevin said. "Well then I guess that you're in."

"Wait, really? That's it?" he said.

"I'm pretty good at reading people. You seem like a cool person." Kevin said, moving over and climbing back onto the stage. Fangs smiled and followed suit, jumping up onto the stage with him. "I was just going through the old scripts of the past musicals and seeing what play we could do this year."

"This is all the plays that this school has done?" Fangs asked.

"No, no, no." Kevin slammed his palm on one pile of binders. "This is all the plays done in the past five years. And that pile is plays done from like twenty years ago or plays we haven't done."

Fangs looked over and picked up the first one that he saw. It was for Carrie the musical. "Carrie the musical? I didn't know that Carrie got a musical."

"I didn't either." Kevin said. "Hey, how about you pick the play? You are pretty new to the school."

Fangs looked over at the pile and he rubbed his finger over the Carrie binder. He didn't really care. "I think that Carrie seems interesting."

"Great!" Kevin said, taking the binder. "I'm going to take this to the offices and get the scripts. Do you mind putting all these binders away?"

"Sure." Fangs said with a nod. He watched as Kevin ran down the aisle of the auditorium and he couldn't help but smile. Making new friends really wasn't on his agenda at this new school, but it was nice.

* * *

Fangs din't even realize that a week of school had passed. Time seemed to stop when he was working with Kevin on the play. He hadn't expected to enjoy his time inside of this musical so much. He liked Kevin's ideas for costumes and posters and songs that they would revamp. Fangs really really enjoyed working on the play. He and Kevin got along really really well. They apparently liked the same subjects in school and the same books. Fangs found himself starting to think of Kevin as more of a friend instead of his ex-friend's ex-boyfriend. He really found all his time inside of the school auditorium or an empty classroom with Kevin as they laughed and discussed the play. His entire week was with the son of the sheriff.

The time with him was amazing. They laughed. They agreed. They spoke about everything that happened in their lives. Everything that they liked and everything that they loved. Fangs couldn't help but agree with Joaquin when he spent his times with Kevin Keller. Joaquin would constantly speak about how amazing Kevin was as a person and as a boyfriend. He would tell him how they got along and how Kevin would be best friends with his Serpent friends. Not only did Fangs agree with Joaquin about him and Kevin getting along, he understood how Joaquin started to fall in love with him.

Not that Fangs was falling in love. He's never been really into falling in love and dating and all that bullshit.

He really just enjoys Kevin's company, that's all. He really really liked working on the musical with him. Fangs though of all of that while he sat onto his motorcycle, just staring out into space. He often does that, staring out into space while thing about song titles, lyrics or any kind of two sentence poems. He leaned against of the handle bars of his bike as he was thinking, not noticing Kevin coming from out of the school. Kevin was pretty much think the complete same thing that Fangs was. It was a whole week since they had officially started working on the musical and he loved spending time with the young Serpent. They agreed with pretty much everything and they got along pretty well. Kevin smiled, seeing Fangs sitting by his bike and looking down at his small little brown leather journal.

Kevin smiled, pulling his jacket closer to him. Kevin liked having Fangs around. He hoped that their friendship would stay as it was. He hoped that this musical would make them best friends, since his own friends had left him alone. Kevin rubbed his jacket sleeves thinking about how Fangs was his only friend now. He hoped that Fangs wouldn't leave him like everyone else left him. Kevin smiled, seeing as Fangs looked up and saw Kevin standing there at the steps of the school. He gave a smile and waved. Kevin smiled back and waved as well. The two of them really, really liked spending time with one another. They liked being friends. Kevin walked down the steps and walked away from Fangs. Fangs put on his helmet and drove off. Kevin watched as he drove away and smiled as well. The two didn't know it yet but what they had was going to grow. It was going to go and make something new. Kevin drove all the way home with a smile on his face.

Before Fangs, he had no more friends. Betty had left to play the victim in every situation, Archie had gone for a valid reason to help find his father's shooter, Jughead was having an issue with his father being in jail and Veronica was... was Veronica. They all had practically abandoned him and left him all alone. And the feeling of loneliness would crept up and freak him out. Sometimes he left like he was trapped in a closet. And not just the literal sexuality closet. He felt like he was always just inside this tiny room with no one there to help him or speak to him. That's why Kevin really liked hanging out with Fangs. He really liked spending time with him. Maybe because he wanted to hold onto what they had so that he wouldn't be alone anymore. Kevin stepped out of his truck and walked over to his front door. He opened the door and was welcomed to the sound of silence again. His father wasn't home. He never was. He was alone. Kevin locked the front door and threw his stuff onto his dining table. He threw himself down onto the couch and covered himself with the throw, not bothering to pull of his boots. He was just going to drift off when he felt his phone vibrating.

Because on the other side of the town, the Southside Serpent that he was working with was laying on his own bed. Holding out his own phone. Kevin checked his phone and saw it was in fact a text from Fangs.

 _Goodnight Keller. See you tomorrow ;_

Kevin smiled, the feeling of loneliness going away just for a bit. Kevin wanted to hang onto to this friendship for as long as he could. He wanted to hold onto his for a long time. And so did Fangs. As Fangs laid down on his pillow and looked at his phone with a grin.

The two boys were really enjoying this friendship. Really, really enjoying it.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're talkative."

Fangs looked up from inside his locker and looked at Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea is almost like a ghost. He floats by whenever he wishes to catch up with his friends ever since he joined the school's basketball team. But he did stay with them whenever he was in the Whyte Wyrm. Fangs looked up at his friend, hiding his song book with the rest of his textbooks. "What do you mean?" Fangs asked, turning to his friend.

"You're not the talking type. You're very quiet. Always quiet." Sweet Pea explained. "What has that Keller kid done to you? Has he domesticated you into speaking like a normal person?"

Fangs rolled his eyes. "No Sweets, I have not been domesticated. I'm just making a new friend. He's actually pretty nice."

"No Northsider is that nice."

"Come on Sweet Pea. Maybe give him a chance. I mean, you did befriend some of the basketball team members didn't you."

"Yes, but we were already sort of friends from when school began. Archie's pretty nice and so is Chuck, but once again, from when school started."

"Then let's make a knew one. Look." Fangs said, patting his friend and pointing over down the hall. "There he is."

Fangs found himself blushing when he saw Kevin coming down the hall. He was still dressed in bright colors and looked amazing. His sweater seemed almost hand knitted and he didn't seem embarrassed ti be wearing bright pink. But he wasn't smiling. He was looking behind him and seemed pretty annoyed. There was someone behind him. Someone following him. And Fangs and Sweet Pea knew that they were a Ghoulie that also transferred to the Northside school. Fangs growled in anger as he saw the Ghoulie keep touching Kevin's arms. He was pushing away multiple times. "Can you please stop touching me?" Kevin said, approaching his own locker. "I told you that I'm not interested."

Fangs curled his hands into a fist. "What the hell is that Ghoulie doing around Keller?" Sweet Pea asked, his hand curling up as well.

Kevin pushed the Ghoulie away again. "Can you stop touching me?"

"Why are you making this so difficult?" the Ghoulie asked, slowly closing Kevin's locker door and pushing him against the locker door. Kevin stood there pushing him off. Fangs was gripping his locker door so hard that he was pretty sure that it would dent. Kevin rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

"Listen please, I'm just not looking for a boyfriend like you. Now please leave me alone."

Kevin started to walk away and the Ghoulie moved over and slapped his palm hard onto Kevin's butt. Fangs started moving automatically. He pushed through a few students and made his way over to the Ghoulie. How dare he? How fucking dare he bring back the shitty behavior that he used back at Southside High? And do it Kevin? And he dare press a non-consensual touch onto Kevin Keller? Fangs moved forward and he grabbed the Ghoulie, pulling him up hard and slamming him hard onto the locker lockers. Kevin looked over at the two of them a he froze. Sweet Pea walked over to the three of them and he looked over at them. "You okay Keller?" he asked.

"I'm... I'm fine." Kevin said, rubbing onto the sleeves of his knitted sweater.

"Apologize." Fangs growled. "Now!"

"If you think that I won't kick your ass right here right now because we're in this Northside palace, you're dead wrong!" the rival gang member growled. Sweet Pea moved forward and punched him in the stomach.

"Apologize for touching him! Do it!" Fangs yelled again.

The Ghoulie looked up at Kevin and shook his head dramatically. "I'm sorry."

Kevin turned around and walked away as people stared to surround them. Fangs dropped him as he watched Kevin start to run off. He needed to know if he was okay. He kicked the damned assaulter in the stomach before running off to follow Kevin. He looked down the hall and through each door for a young boy in a bright pink knit sweater. He really hoped that he hadn't left the school or that he wasn't annoyed or hurt too much. He looked through one more door and found the bright pink color that he was looking for. Inside an empty classroom, Kevin was sitting at a single desk with his knees held up to his chest and his face buried deep inside of his knees. Fangs looked at him. He looked absolutely sad. Terrified. Fangs stepped inside, the small clacks of his boots pressing against the hardwood floor. Kevin looked up from his knees.

This wasn't the first time that he had been non-consensually touched by that Ghoulie. Ever since he transferred here to his school, he would not leave him the hell alone. He would constantly touch his arms, brush his hands against his cheeks and rub his hands through his thighs. And he had no one to tell of course. So he stayed silent about it. No one would listen to him. He heard the clack of boots on the ground and looked up. Fangs stood in the doorway, looking out at him. "You know that this isn't the first time he's done this right." Kevin said with a sniff. "He's been touching me ever since the transfer. My thighs, my arms, my cheeks, my... my butt."

"I swear that I'm going to kill him." Fangs said walking over to him. "But not now. Are you okay?"

Kevin wiped his eyes and sniffed again. "I'm fine."

"No, no you're not." Fangs said, sitting down beside him. He looked over at him and gave him a sympathetic smile. Kevin smiled back and pressed his face back into his knees. Fangs reached out but yanked his hand away. What was he supposed to say? He licked his lips but reached out again. He pressed his hand onto Kevin's back and rubbed him. Sweet Pea came into the room next, his knuckles bruises and bleeding.

"I brought him to Weatherbee." he said to Fangs. "I'm pretty sure that he'll be suspended for a while. He won't be bothering you anymore Keller."

Kevin looked up and nodded. "Thank you Sweet Pea."

Sweet Pea nodded and looked over at Fangs. Fangs was hestitating to reach over and comfort the sheriff's son. The two Serpents heard a sob coming from Kevin, making Fangs all the more concerned. He looks so worried, so upset. Sweet Pea snaps in front of his friend and gestures for him to do something. Fangs looks over at Kevin and back at his friend, raising his eyebrows and shrugging. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know what to do. Sweet Pea very, very roughly gesturing for him to talk before walking out of the room. Fangs looked back over at Kevin and moved his hand to press against Kevin. Kevin moved forward and hugged Fangs quickly. Fangs was caught off guard a bit from the hug, but he wrapped his arms around the younger Northside boy.

He rubbed his back, the small hairs being moved underneath his fingers and his rings. Kevin didn't seem to be crying but he was leaning into the touch. Kevin so far was just enjoying the touch of his friend and the comfort that he had been stripped from. Fangs held him tightly, his blush growing wider as he felt it rise to his ears. Why was he blushing while Kevin was in his arms? Fangs felt him move forward and he let him go, not wanting to be too touchy. "Sorry..." Kevin said, wiping some of his stray hairs out of his face. "I haven't had a friend that cared so much about me for a while now."

"What about Jughead's girlfriend?" Fangs asked. "Aren't you two-"

"Best friends. Absolutely not. She stopped talking to me when she became obsessed with her brother and I could never be friends with someone so self centered. My other friends just have a lot on their plates right now."

Fangs smiled and he looked down at his hand. He pulled off one of his rings. He took Kevin's hand and slid the thick golden ring with a black pearl onto Kevin's middle finger. It didn't really match Kevin's bright outfit, but Fangs thought that the ring looked nice on him. "Here." he said. "So that you won't have to feel alone anymore."

Kevin looked down at the ring and twirled it underneath his finger. He smiled at it. He like the little feeling of friendship and security. The feeling of almost complete protection and care. He smiled at Fangs. "Thank you Fangs."

"Now come on." he said, standing up and holding out his hand. "If that little blonde detective is too self centered to be you friend, then I'm going to introduce you to a bunch of new friends."

"No, no, no. I-"

"No but's Keller. Come on." Fangs was still holding his hand out. Kevin took his hand and the two walked out of the hall. Sweet Pea was still outside and now Toni was with him. She must have heard what had happened. Fangs smiled at them. "Kevin Keller, meet your new friends. Friends that won't abandon you."

"And friends that won't let asshole Ghoulie inappropriately touch you." Toni said with a smile, holding out a lollipop from her purse. Kevin smiled and took the lollipop from her, popping it into his mouth in unison with Toni.

"Serpents take care of their own." Sweet Pea said. "Now come on, we're making you feel better now."

"You're skipping last period with us and getting lunch with us at the Whyte Wyrm." Toni said. "We don't make burgers as good as Pop's, but we make a mean grilled cheese with whatever you want inside."

Kevin smiled and nodded. "Okay, okay. Fine."

Toni wrapped her arm around Kevin and the four of them started walking off down the hall to the school's exit. One their way, Fangs met eyes with Betty. She was standing off talking with Archie until she say the four of them. She moved forward to get to Kevin, but Toni and Fangs both death glared her. "Self centered snob." Toni mumbled before turning to Kevin with a grin. Kevin was grinning two, because he was never confident enough in himself to stand up for people that didn't care about him. Toni was still smiling at the boy. "Come on Kev."

Kevin smiled and the four of them left the school grounds.

* * *

"Okay, screw Pop's burgers. This BLT is amazing!" Kevin said with a smile. Fangs, Sweet Pea and Toni brought Kevin to the Whyte Wyrm and sat him down on the bar stool. The three Serpents made the Northsider feel comfortable by sitting him down at the bar, playing his favorite music and making him their best sandwich. Kevin was smiling widely the entire time and Fangs couldn't help but smile with him. He liked seeing Kevin happy. It was better than seeing him sitting on a chair in an empty classroom practically sobbing his eyes out. Fangs sat near the pool table, rubbing the cue stick as he watched Kevin smile and blush in front of Toni.

He seemed so, so happy. Happy now. Better then when he was from school. His smile was almost like piece of art. Like it belonged in a muesuem. Fangs loved his smile. Kevin turned over and saw Fangs looking at him. He smiled back. "Don't worry, I won't be staying here long. And I fully intend to pay for this sandwich. I don't expect pity food." he said.

"No, no, no." Sweet Pea said, returning from across the bar with a glass bottle of Cherry Coke. "You eat. It's fine."

"I'll pay for it." Fangs said, pulling out his wallet and throwing it at Toni unconsciously. Toni caught it and snapped his way. Fangs didn't even notice that he had thrown his wallet until Toni walked to the register. He had just paid for Kevin's meal. It was only five bucks, but still. Kevin put down a piece of his sandwich and pulled out his own wallet. He pulled out three twenties and handed one to Fangs.

"Here." he said.

"No, no, no, I'm paying for your food. And that's way too much." Fangs said, pushing his hand away.

"Consider it tip. Now take it before I shove it in your wallet." Kevin said with a grin. His grin was almost like collateral beauty. Something that wasn't something to be beautiful to someone like him but still beautiful at the same time. His smile was almost like the Mona Lisa. Something so amazing. Fangs smiled and took the money from him. Their fingers brushed against one of another for almost a second or two. Kevin turned around and handed the two other bills to Toni and Sweet Pea as a thank you. Fangs kept looking at him. He couldn't stop.

He was the brightest star in the sky. Bright pink in a bar full of blacks and grays? He was positively radiant. Fangs set his cue stick back inside of the rack and approached the bar. Toni returned from grabbing her own root beer and she leaned against the bar. "So tell me, what's the scoop on this Cooper girl?"

"She's selfish and stuck up if she can't see how much a good person Keller is." Sweet Pea said as he took a seat next to Kevin. Kevin smiled at that and Fangs did too.

"If she just used you for her own personal gain, then she's not a good friend. I'll remind myself to not talk to her during River Vixens practice." Toni said, sipping her soda. "Don't worry, we're you're new friend group."

"So what do you do Keller? You know other than hold our precious Fangs hostage during your musical meetings?" Sweet Pea asked.

Kevin laughed at the joke. "My mom loved to call me a quintuple threat when she was home. I sing, I write, I wrestle, I dance and I'm pretty good with a bow."

"You do archery?" Fangs asked with a lopsided grin. "Damn Keller, what don't you do?"

Kevin laughed again. Toni went into Kevin's pocket and pulled out his phone, unlocking it with his own fingerprint. Toni typed into it and slammed it to Kevin's chest. "That's me and Sweet's phone numbers. Don't be afraid to call us."

"Me? Afraid, never." Kevin said with a grin, checking the time on his phone. "Crap. I should really go, I have a tutoring session in twenty minutes."

"I'm pretty sure that the privileged students that Northside Castle can survive without you for a day." Fangs said, not wanting Kevin to leave.

"I'm not tutoring them, I'm tutoring some kids at the elementary school. Cute little dyslexic girl pays me in cookies if we finish the whole book." Kevin said with a wink Fangs' way. "See you guys tomorrow, this time I'll treat you to the best milkshake in town."

Fangs didn't want Kevin to go so early. He really enjoyed spending time with the brightly dressed boy. He jumped out of his chair and moved forward. "Wait... let me uh, let me drive you. You tutor at Riverdale Elementary School right? Let me give you a drive there."

"I'm fine Fangs." Kevin said, patting his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow for the meeting. Bye Toni! Bye Sweet Pea!... Bye Fangs."

Kevin walked out of the bar and Fangs stood there with a smile on his face. Toni and Sweet Pea looked over at each other. "Fangs doesn't speak usually since that Keller kid. Now he's talkative and he's blushing?" Sweet Pea whispered.

Toni smiled. "I think that our Fangs... has a crush."

"But Fangs doesn't get crushes."

"Not until Keller. So what do we do?"

Sweet Pea smiled. "Make sure they get together."


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the thing. Fangs didn't get crushes.

He didn't fall in love.

He didn't find someone cute.

He didn't date.

Because he was Fangs Fogarty. A Southside Serpent. A tough guy. Someone who had to keep his walls up at all times to make sure that his friend that were more like family were safe. He didn't have time for love or feelings of love. But all of them seemed to change when he met Kevin. It was like his heart was inside of a cage all of this time and then Kevin came along and unlocked the door. Kevin was like a dog that ran away from a previously abusive owner and made himself at home in Fangs's heart. Fangs really felt something for him. Something that he really shouldn't be feeling. And Fangs really liked the feelings. With Kevin here, everything thing changed from what he thought now.

With Kevin, Fangs developed a crush.

With Kevin, Fangs found someone that was more adorable then cute.

With Kevin, Fangs wanted to date.

He wanted to be close to someone that opened up his caged heart. Caged Heart. That sounded like a good song title now that Fangs thought about it. The Serpent was standing on top of a tall ladder, holding up a rope connected to a dusty pink banner. He was supposed to be tying the banner to the wall of the Whyte Wyrm, but he found himself getting distracted with his thoughts about Kevin. Mostly because the dusty rose color of the banner reminded him of Kevin's colorful wardrobe. Fangs was blushing as he stood on the ladder, thinking about the sweet Northsider.

Sweet Pea was below the ladder with Jughead, looking at Fangs with a small head shake. "How long has he been up there?" Jughead said to him as he piped some dusty rose colored frosting onto a cupcake.

"Twenty minutes." Sweet Pea said, putting a candle onto a frosted cupcake.

"And why is he just staring out into space and not hanging up the banner like we asked?"

"Our poor, sweet and innocent little Fangs Fogarty has got a crush."

"On whom?" Jughead asked, passing him another frosted cupcake.

"That's not for me to say... but I'm going to say it anyway." Sweet Pea said, turning over to the ladder and looking up at Fangs with his dumbstruck look. "Yo Fogarty! Keller's here!"

Fangs immediately snapped back into reality. "He is? Where?!" he said, leaning back a bit too far and falling down onto the ground below. There wasn't a very loud thud, but it was a thud. Sweet Pea smiled and took the piping bag from Jughead as the two walked over to him. Fangs was laying on his back, arms outstretched on his sides and he was looking up at the ceiling as Sweet Pea and Jughead leaned forward and looked down at him. His blush was still visible and very bright. Sweet Pea was chuckling as Fangs stared up at the two of them.

"Kevin's not here is he?" Fangs said.

"No, he's not. But I'm kind of surprised that you have a crush on Kevin." Jughead said, moving over and helping him stand. Fangs swayed a bit on his feet but once he was still he punched Sweet Pea in the stomach as he was swallowing some of the frosting.

"First of all, I didn't have to tell that I had a crush on Kevin. Secondly, I don't have a crush." Fangs said, climbing back onto the ladder and signaling Jughead to toss up the banner that he had dropped when he had fallen. Sweet Pea tossed it up and Fangs started to tie it to where he was supposed to before he drifted off with thoughts on Kevin.

"You just admitted that you had a crush on him." Sweet Pea called out.

"No, I didn't!" Fangs called back, sliding down the ladder once the banner was tied. He walked over to where the two were standing and looked up. "Now, how's it look?"

The three Serpents looked up at the banner.

 _Happy Sweet 16 Toni!_

"I think that it looks great." Sweet Pea said with a grin. "When is Toni supposed to get here?"

"Josie texted and said that she should be dropping her off her." Jughead said using air quotes at the _dropping her off_. He looked down at his phone. "Is everything ready?"

"Yup. Candles, her special little cinnamon cupcakes, banner, music, and her new cheerleader friends coming." Sweet Pea said just as Jughead got a text. He pulled out his phone and looked out at the text.

"Okay, Toni's here." he yelled out to all the other younger and older Serpents. "Everyone! Shut the lights off!"

Fangs went over and turned off the lights in the room. Everyone hid where they could. Behind the bar, under the tables, around the corners and behind the thick wooden support. Fangs hid underneath the bar and watched as a door opened. Bright light slowly flooded the room from the moon outside and the small sound of heels filled the room.

"You guys didn't have to walk me in." said the voice that belonged to the birthday girl.

"Yes we did." said the voice that Fangs recognized as Midge, a really sweet girl from his trigonometry class. He turned over at Sweet Pea, who held up three fingers. The fingers went down to two and Fangs hand went to the light switch. Sweet Fingers went down to one and the lights slammed on. Everyone jumped out from their hiding place and screamed.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TONI!"

Toni stood in the middle of the bar as all of her Serpent friends and family popped out of their hiding spots. She was covered her mouth in surprise and the River Vixens around her cheered for her. Toni was looking around at the dusty rose themed party that her friends had thrown her. Fangs and Sweet Pea jumped from behind the bar and approached their friend with Jughead, who was hiding behind one of the support beams.

"Just because I said that I couldn't have a sweet 16, doesn't mean that you all had to throw me one!" she gasped with a chuckle at the cupcakes. "Are those my special cinnamon cupcakes?"

"You owe me a new shirt, those were hard to make!" Sweet Pea said with a chuckle while placing a dollar store tiara on her head.

"And what the hell are you talking about? Of course we did!" Jughead said, throwing a dusty rose boa over her that they had also purchase from the dollar store.

"Happy birthday Tiny T." Fangs said, pulling her into a tight hug. Toni hugged back as music started from another young Serpent. Toni chuckled as she was pulled to dance with her River Vixen friends. Fangs didn't really dance, so he stayed on the sidelines, watching his friends dance and giggle from the sidelines. He sipped his beer, beer because the adults didn't care that they drunk at the parties, as he watched the girl that he thought as he little sister danced and wrapped her boa around a red headed girl that was super nice to the Serpents when they came. Her name's Cheryl, right?

Fangs watches as they danced together, he watched as Sweet Pea was flirting with the mayor's daughter in the corner of the room and everyone else jump and dance and enjoy themselves. Fangs was happy that his friends were having a grand old time, but parties like this were never really his thing. He walked over behind the bar and handed a few beers and sodas out to his Serpent buddies and the cheerleaders. He looked out to set his beer bottle down in the trash can. But as he knelt down, he looked out the small window in the back of the bar. He saw the dark trees of the forest outside, the parked motorcycle, a parked Lamborghini car that must have belonged to one of the cheerleaders. But as he turned to leave and get back to the party, he saw something out in the distance. Well someone. And from the teal t-shirt he automatically knew who it was.

Kevin.

Fangs threw his bottle inside of the trash can, not caring that it broke and made a crashing sound. He made his way to the back door and made his way into the evening cold. The wind hit him unexpectedly. It was freezing, and he had just seen Kevin in a short sleeved t-shirt. He must be shivering. Fangs went back inside to the bar, which was warm from the sweat from dancing, drinking and celebrating. He grabbed his Serpent jacket off of one of the bar stools, knowing it was his from the little drop of yellow holographic nail polish that was on the cuff from when Toni was painting her nail and accidentally spilled the bottle. Fangs had on a pretty thick black sweater now, so he knew that he would be fine. But Kevin would need a jacket.

He walked back out of the bar and walked to where he saw Kevin. He was sitting across the street from the bar in the same sidewalk that was connected to Fox Forest. Fangs walked across the street carefully and approached the smaller boy. "Kev?" he called.

Kevin looked up from where his head was resting in between his knees. His eyes were puffy from the bottom and his eyes themselves were red. Fangs tensed up, feeling protective. What had happened? Was Kevin attacked in the forest? Fangs didn't see blood or any wounds? Was he assaulted? Physically? Sexually?

"Hey Fangs." Kevin said, sniffing and wiping his nose. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh um... me and uh-me, Jughead and uh... we hum-" Fangs couldn't find the words. He hoped that it wasn't a buzz from the beer because he couldn't afford to be drunk or tipsy right now. Fangs ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "Don't worry about that. What are you doing out here? It's late in the night, it's freezing cold and you're in a t-shirt."

"If you won't tell me what you're doing here, why should I tell you?" Kevin said with a shrug.

Fangs licked his lips and thought for a second. Kevin thought that Fangs had a cute thinking face. His nose kind of scrunched up and it looked like a rabbit's nose twitching. Fangs looked down at Kevin and then held out his hand to the boy. "Here, come on." he said, taking both of Kevin's wrists gently and standing with him. "We're going for a walk."

"A walk?" Kevin repeated as he got onto his feet.

"Yes a walk. So that we can talk. A walk and talk if you will." Fangs said as the two started to walk down the sidewalk. The loud sounds of the bar went away and it was just natural sound. Music to Fangs and Kevin's ears. Crickets chirping in the distance, the leaves on trees rustling against one another, the sound of their shoes hitting the concrete floor. Fangs walked right next to Kevin, seeing him look out at the night that was illuminated beautifully with the orangish light from the lamp post. Fangs turns over to Kevin and see him rubbing his arms together. There were goosebumps covering his arms. Fangs had forgotten that he had brought his Serpent jacket and that he was carrying it in his hands. He turned to the other boy and pushed the jacket gently into Kevin's hands.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Kevin asked. "This your Serpent jacket. Your symbol of honor for that biker gang."

"You seemed cold." Fangs said back with a weak smile that faded after a nanosecond. Kevin ran his fingers through the black leather. "There's a lining in it that Toni sewed in for me and Sweet Pea. She's doing the same for Jughead. It's like faux fur for some shit."

Kevin smiled and he pulled the jacket onto his body, pulling his arms through the sleeves. The jacket was surely bigger than what he wore and the sleeves hung down on his hands, but he looked adorable. Like a little kid wearing his dad's clothes. Fangs continued to walk in silence with the boy. Kevin looked over at Fangs and saw the generosity in his eyes. He wasn't like the other Serpent boys he met that would follow him to taunt him with remarks of being a homosexual or the ones that wanted to kill him for being the son of the sheriff. Fangs was caring. Sweet. And his smile was like art. Kevin looked down at the concrete as they walked down the sidewalk.

"The reason that I'm here is because of Toni." Fangs says all of a sudden, snapping Kevin out of his thoughts about Fangs. "It's her sixteenth birthday this weekend and she couldn't afford to throw the Sweet 16 that she deserved. So we threw her one. With cupcakes and banners and presents and cute dollar store gag gifts."

"That's so sweet of you Fangs." Kevin said.

"Do you want to go? Toni adores you, I'm sure that she wouldn't mind if you crashed her party and hung out with her."

"No thanks. I'm not in the mood for a party." Kevin said with a shake of the head. The two came to an intersection of street and sidewalk. Fangs seemed to look protective as Kevin walked onto the street. He noticed automatically when Fangs almost wrapped his arm in front of Kevin. They crossed and continued their walking. Kevin kept looking up at Fangs. His cheekbones had their own shadow to it. It was cute.

Kevin pulled the jacket closer to him and he licked his lips. Fangs had told him why he was by the Whyte Wyrm. Now it was his turn to tell Fangs. Kevin licked his lips and swallowed. "I um... I caught my dad in bed... with a woman who's not my mom."

Fangs looked over at his friend as they walked. How traumatizing could that be? Coming home to a place where he believe would be nice and kind and beautiful and safe and seeing his father, probably the most amazing parental figure in Riverdale, having sex with a woman that wasn't the same mother who gave birth to him. Fangs looked over to Kevin. "Keller... I'm so sorry." Fangs said.

"He gave him the most guilty ever. And I know my dad so much. That look... that look means that he's been doing it for awhile." Kevin said, tears starting to fall down his eyes. "And... and I don't want this to change my life. This will chance everything with my mom, and my dad... and me."

Fangs stopped and he moved over and pulled Kevin into a hug. Kevin rested his hands onto his chest and Fangs ran his hands through his hair. "I'm so so sorry Keller." he whispered. "Kevin I am so so so sorry that that happened to you. I'm so sorry."

Kevin cried into Fangs' arms. Fangs moved over, pulling Kevin with him and the two of them sat down in the middle of the woods against a tall tree. Fangs sat down first and pulled Kevin down to sit next to him. He cupped his head in his hands and laid him down gently on his lap. Kevin clutched the ends of Fangs' Serpent jacket and cried in his lap. Fangs stayed still as Kevin cried. He enjoyed comforting the boy. He deserved everything. Not this bullshit happening in his life right now. Fangs ran his hand through the small hairs on the back of his neck.

"My dad, he left my mom." Fangs said as he comforted Kevin. "My mom got sick a few years back when I was a kid. Got scared and left with our microwave. Fucking pussy."

Kevin sat up and wiped his eyes, turning around to face Fangs. "Fangs... I'm sorry that that happened to you. Here I am complaining when-"

"You're not complaining. It's okay to release you feelings. When is the last time that you've opened up to someone like this?"

Kevin wiped forming snot with the back of his nose. "Not since Joaquin left."

"You've kept all this emotion bottled up for all those months?"

"Yeah... pretty much. It's not like anyone would listen to me."

Fangs frowned at that. He moved and grabbed Kevin gently by the arms, pulling him close in a hug. Kevin's arms wrapped around Fangs' back and they stayed there in silence. Hugging.

The two just stayed like that.

Holding one another close and not speaking a word.

After a few seconds, Kevin sat up and looked over at Fangs. Their eyes met and they just stayed looking at one another and memorizing their eye colors and every small little detail. "I um... I should um... take you home." Fangs said while holding out his hand. Kevin took them this time and the two stood up in unison, heads bumping together.

"Ow." Kevin chuckled, finally showing a smile that night.

"Shit... ow, sorry Keller. Are you-"

"I'm fine Fangs. I feel... so much better."

"I'm glad." Fangs said. "Now, can I drive you home?"

"I'm not really in the mood to go home." Kevin said honestly. "I think I'll just crash at Reggie's or Veronica's."

Fangs knew Veronica. Toni introduced them. And Fangs knew Reggie. They met on their own. And Fangs had no problem with Kevin sleeping over at Veronica, but with all of the theories that Jughead would spew with Hiram wanting to take over the town, Fangs did not trust innocent Kevin inside that house. And with Reggie, he didn't care if the man was straight or not, he would have Kevin sleep at some other man's house. Fangs shook his head.

"Come on." Fangs said, taking Kevin's hand in his. The two walked back down to the sidewalk and then ran back. Their walk wasn't pretty far. The two just walked slowly to have time to walk together. They ran back over to the Whyte Wyrm, were the music was still playing. Fangs walked over to his bike and pulled up the stand.

"This is yours?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah." Fangs said sitting on his bike. He put on a helmet and pulled out another one. He handed it to Kevin. "Hop on."

Kevin chuckled and took the helmet. He put it on and sat down behind Fangs. He wrapped his hands around Fangs' torso and pressed his cheek against the Serpent's back. Fangs smiled and started up the bike. "Hold on tight. This goes fast." Fangs said as he started to drive away.

Kevin yelled out with excitement as the bike moved forward and into the street. Fangs smiled as Kevin screamed out from excitement and he started to drive off. Not realizing that Toni and Sweet Pea were standing in the hall of the back exit door. They looked out and watched as their best friend drove off.

"Twenty bucks he sleeps over." Toni says as she turns back to go to her party.

"You're so on Tiny T!" Sweet Pea called back as he closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Fangs was awoken by his cell phone alarm ringing hard with his current favorite song. He leaned up from his pillow and looked around for his phone to shut if off. He found it on the coffee table a few feet cross from him and Fangs ended up falling down on the floor trying to reach it. At least the ground was carpet. Fangs landed face first into the yellow floral carpeting and still raised his hand to get his phone. He took his phone and slammed the snooze button. He sat up, the loud music finally awakening him.

He was craving a cup of coffee. He walked from the ground and towards the small kitchen and he noticed his jacket folded neatly on the seat. He remembered now what had happened last night. Kevin had spent the night. Fangs walked all the way over to his bedroom and he opened the door. There, just as he kind of remembered from yesterday. Kevin laying down on his own bed and covered up in his blankets. Fangs smiled. Kevin looked so cute and comfortable sleeping in his bed. Fangs remembered from last night how they took his motorcycle to his trailer and how Fangs insisted on giving him his bedroom. Fangs found his cheeks and ears getting hot and he pressed two fingers onto his cheeks. Was he blushing? Again? Why?

Fangs turned to leave the bedroom, but he heard the shifting and crinking in his bed springs. He looked back over and saw Kevin shifting from one side to the other side. Fangs noticed how his body was on the edge of the bed and he was going to fall. Fangs ran over to the other side and caught Kevin as he almost landed down on the ground just like Fangs did when he fell trying to stop his alarm. Kevin's eyes awaken as his shoulder was now pressed up against Fangs' chest. The two young men immediately started blushing once they were pressed up close to one another. Kevin licked his lips and his eyes met Fangs. Fangs was blushing hard. Kevin was so close to him. Dressed in one of his over sized shirts that he had let him borrow for the night. Kevin was blushing just as hard, over the fact that his skinny lean body was covered in Fangs over sized dark green sweatshirt and that Fangs was shirtless. If his shoulder wasn't hardly pressed against him, he could have seen his abs. Fangs licked his lips and stood, he slowly put Kevin down. Kevin stood up and rubbed some of his fluffy hair out of his face.

"Um... sorry about that." Fangs said. "I saw you shifting from side and you were going to fall off."

"No, it's okay." Kevin said with a grin and a head shake. "I haven't slept in a twin sized bed since I was in the seventh grade."

Fangs nodded and he remembered himself that he was shirtless and he slept with no shirt. Fangs took a step back from Kevin and rubbed his eyelashes. Kevin smiled at him being so flustered. "Um... it's um... it's still a little early." Fangs said. "You're welcome to use the shower."

"Um... yeah. Okay." Kevin said with a nod. Fangs pointed over down the hall to where the bathroom was. Kevin walked past him and opened the door. Fangs heard it close and he sighed. How much more embarrassing could he be to him? Fangs moved and started to make his bed, something that mom would always make him do before she passed. He still did because he still loved and missed her. Fangs pulled the covers over the bed and fluffed up his pillows. He really liked the fact that Kevin had slept in his bed. Fangs heard the shower head turn on and he walked over to his closet. Kevin would need something to wear. He looked through his stuff. he was taller, buffer and a bit bigger than Kevin. All of his clothes would be bigger than what Kevin would wear. And not only bigger but darker. His closet was mostly black, grey and dark grey. There were only a few colors in his closet as well, but they were dark was well. Dark blue, dark green, dark red and dark purple. Just a bunch of dark dark colors. Nothing that Kevin would wear. Kevin was always dressing like a rainbow, dark colors wouldn't suit him.

Fangs pulled out his one of many dark colored clothing items, his dark purple sweatshirt and he looked for his tightest pair of pants that Kevin might be able to fit. He didn't notice Kevin wake out of the shower, covered in a light blue towel from the rack. He stood in the door way and watched as Fangs was searching desperately through his closet. "Um... Fangs?" he called.

Fangs turned around and his blush got deeper. Kevin's hair was wet and dripping down his back. Water droplets surrounded his body and chest. Kevin wasn't as buff as he was or as Archie was, but he did have a flat stomach that perfected his body. Fangs swallowed hard. Dear lord he would die for the more that Kevin stayed in his house. Fangs gripped his sweatshirt as Kevin walked over to him. Kevin saw it and smiled.

"You don't have to give me your clothes Fangs." Kevin said. "I can just wear my t-shirt from last night."

"No. Absolutely not." Fangs said putting the sweatshirt in his hands. "Wear this. You don't have a jacket, so this should keep you warm."

Kevin smiled and nodded. "Thank you." he said. "And as for pants, I can wear my jeans. Lucky that they're black."

Kevin walked out of the room and back to the bathroom. Fangs took that time to change himself. He pulled off the pants that he slept in and pulled on the clothes that he usually wore. He checked his hair in the mirror of his little wardrobe just as Kevin came back. He had on the black jeans from the night before and the dark sweatshirt. It was a bit big for him, so the sleeves ran over his hands and left only his fingertips and nails visible. His hair was now more dry, but curling from the towel and now gel for him to use. Fangs turned over and gave him a smile. "You look... look... great." he found himself saying instead of breathtaking. Kevin did in all honestly look breathtaking. He loved the fact that he was wearing his clothes. Kevin blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks." he said, rubbing the elbow part of his sleeve. "I um... I should get to school. My stuff is in my locker there."

"Yeah, come on." Fangs said, grabbing his motorcycle keys from his wardrobe key holder. "I'll drive you."

"You're going to drive me to school? Fangs, you really don't have to do that. I can walk or find a bus or call a cab."

"No Keller. I want to. Besides, you weren't complaining last night." Fangs added with a wink.

Kevin blushed and rolled his eyes to hide it. "Okay fine. But if you're driving me to school then I should at least buy you breakfast or something."

Fangs and Kevin walked out of the trailer and approached the motorcycle that was lying face down in the grassy dirt. Fangs sat down first and handed Kevin the helmet. Kevin placed it on his head and wrapped his arms tightly around Fangs' chest. He took in a sharp breath, blushing at the contact that was between he and Kevin as he sat down directly next to him. Kevin blushed too, not wanting to let go. He leaned forward and his cheek pressed up against his back that for once wasn't covered from his Serpent jacket. fangs hadn't even realized that he had forgot it. He didn't really care. He started the engine and they started to drive off. Kevin smiled as the wind brushed from them. He yelled out again. Fangs yelled out with him, a wide smile on his face. Fangs decided to give Kevin a little exhilaration and he made a sharp turn to the next lane. Kevin screamed out from fear at first, clutching onto Fangs tighter. But once he realize dhow much fun i was getting and that fangs wouldn't let him fall, he yelled out again.

He let go of Fangs back and swung his arms into the air with a cry of pure excitement and happiness. It made Fangs happy that he was happy. Kevin's hands went back to clutching fangs back as they rode off the road and into the high school parking lot. Fangs drove over to the parking space that Sweet Pea and Jughead saved for him right next to their own motorcycles. Fangs stopped the motorcycle and looked over at Kevin, who let him go.

"How did that feel?" Fangs asked as he unstrapped Kevin's helmet and pulled it off of his head. His hair still looked perfect. No helmet hair. Fangs wasn't as lucky as he pulled off his helmet. Some of his hair was flying away. Kevin moved forward and wiped some of that hair out of the way. Fangs blushed again and Kevin's fingers smoothing out his jet black hair. The two didn't notice the Bulldogs pulling into the school. Laughing and talking amongst themselves. Until they weren't. They were all looking over at Kevin. Moose and Reggie in particular. Moose was frozen, with an angry jealous glare in his eyes. Looking at Kevin sitting on the Serpent's motorcycle and ruffling the hair of a Serpent. A fucking Serpent. Reggie was standing next to him, the same angry glare in his eyes.

Kevin looked over and saw all the football players looking at him. He suddenly became angry. Why did they always get angry at the fact that the Serpents were in their school? Were they honestly to privileged to allow some underprivileged kids attend their high school and get the me chances that they have. Kevin looked over and met Fangs eyes again. "What?" he asked. "What is it?"

Kevin smiled and shook his head. "Nothing." he said with a grin. "Thank you for last night Fangs. And... for the ride here."

"No worries Keller." Fangs said back. "I um... I'll see you later?"

Kevin smiled and nodded. "Totally."

And then he did something that he didn't expect that he would do. As he got off of the motorcycle, he leaned forward and pressed a soft caring kiss onto Fangs cheek. Fangs froze as he felt the warm lips onto his skin. Moose's glare got more intense and his face got more red with anger. He started to move forward but Reggie grabbed him, holding him back and hauling him into the school. Kevin looked over Fangs as he let his cheek go, "Bye Fangs." he said, walking away from Fangs and over to the school's front door.

Fangs' hand went to the hand to where Kevin had kissed him. He stayed in that seat of his motorcycle and he looked over to where Kevin had left him. His smile was wide. His blush was pink. He felt something hammering in his heart. Almost as if something was there now. Something that he really really liked the feeling off.

* * *

Kevin walked to his locker, his heart hammering and blush as bright as a fire truck. Why had he done that? It's not like he regretted it. In fact, he almost wanted to kiss Fangs cheek again. He was such a kind young man. He was always honest with Kevin and anyone that would cross paths. Kevin really liked fangs and he enjoys his time. Kevin approached his locker and opened it, glad that he kept his bag in there from last night night. Along with a phone charger, since Fangs had a different phone. He looked through his bag for his wallet so that he can get some breakfast since Fangs and him haven't eaten yet.

As he opened his wallet to find all of his neatly folded bills, there was a soft knock at his locker door. Kevin, raised his eyebrow, confused as to why someone was knocking at his locker door. It was a locker door after all. Kevin moved his door over and saw that it was Moose. Moose was holding his varsity jacket in his hands and looking at Kevin with his deep set eyes. If Moose had come to his locker a month ago, Kevin would have butterflies in his stomach and he he would probably be blushing out of his mind. But here he was just standing here, looking at Moose like he was a friend. Or a new person. "Moose?" Kevin called. "Can I help you?"

"I um... I um... I-" Moose said, licking his lips. "Are you hungry?"

"What?"

"Hungry? You um... you look hungry. And I'm guessing that you were looking through your wallet to see if you had money for food?" Moose said. "Reggie and the Bulldogs, we're having a special breakfast up in Gym 3A to celebrate winning that game from Centerville. It's only for the football players, but... I think that I can sneak you in. Besides you look starving."

Kevin gave Moose a small grin. "Moose... um actually, I'm okay. But than you for inviting me. I think that I'll just eat something at the end of the day. Bye Moose, I'll see you later."

Kevin closed his locker and waved goodbye at Moose. He walked off. Moose, in anger, slammed his fist onto a locker door, leaving a hard dent.

* * *

 _ **I love Moose and Kevin together, but for this story he's just going to come out this way. Kay? Kay.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm super mad at Moose from the episode of Riverdale last night, considering how highly I write about him. So he's on probation for a short period of time while I allow my Kevin to be happy.**_

* * *

Fangs really, really liked him! He really liked him. So much to the fact that he couldn't stop looking at Kevin as he was standing on the stage and placing the audition scripts down in a circle. Fangs thought that Kevin was such a great guy, such a great guy. Perfect. So perfect. Fangs sat down in the auditorium, watching Kevin like he was an actor in a movie. His eyes just stayed on Kevin as he moved. Kevin looked up after putting down the scripts and he saw Fangs staring at him. Kevin himself also had the same feelings that Fangs had. He really, really liked him too. He felt safe and protected around him and the Serpents that became his closest friends since Betty left. Fangs had a really big heart and he was always so, so kind to him. Kevin liked the kindness that came his way. He liked Fangs.

Kevin slowly made his way to end of the stage to start climbing down. Fangs got up from his seat and held his hand up to Kevin, helping Kevin jump down. Kevin landed on his feet and swayed for a moment.

There was something that was going on with Kevin recently though. Ever since Kevin caught his father sleeping with Sierra McCoy, Betty leaving him and the play, he became more invested into anything that he could get his hands on. He invested himself hard into the play, his work, chores... to the point that he became his father while he was hunting The Black Hood. Kevin wasn't sleeping or eating, trying to make everything that he was working on perfect because his life wasn't perfect. Kevin kind of felt bad that he was complaining about his own life when Fangs life seemed worse after what he heard about his father leaving and his mother passing. His life wasn't that bad.

Kevin stopped his swaying and smiled at Fangs. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Auditions are today after all."

"I'm as ready as I can be." Fangs replied, picking him his and Kevin's notebooks from the chair. He walked over to the end of the auditorium and started dragging one of the small tables over towards the two seats where they would sit. He placed the notebooks down and looked over at Kevin again. "You can let everyone in now if you want."

Kevin nodded and walked over to the doors of the auditorium. He opened the door and Fangs heard the wave of excited people walk inside of the room. They were chatters from everyone and anyone coming inside. Fangs looked over and saw people sitting down and taking a seat with their friends. Kevin walked back over to the Fangs and gave him the wide smile that Fangs found so adorable. "Can you believe that so many people came to audition?" he said.

"Believe it Keller." said Sweet Pea, who was coming from behind him with Toni.

"Sweets, Toni, what are you two doing here?" Fangs asked.

"I'm here for Toni." Sweet Pea explained. "She's auditioning and I'm here for moral support."

"Great!" Kevin said, wincing at himself from how loud he was. He had a headache right now and it was annoying him. "Thanks for auditioning. Sweet Pea, you can sit literally anywhere."

Sweet Pea nodded and he and Toni took seats in the front row by Kevin and Fangs little table. Kevin turned back to Fangs and gave him a wide, wide smile. "Someone's happy." Fangs said as they made their way down the aisle to the front of the stage to start the audition.

"I'm just really excited Fangs." Kevin said, looking out at the entrance and seeing a few people walk in. It was Betty, Archie, Veronica, Midge and Moose. Kevin's smile faded and he licked his lips in embarrassment. Fangs looked over at him. Why was he embarrassed? What did he have to be embarrassed about? Betty and Archie were the ones that abandoned him for Veronica. He didn't do a thing.

"Hey." Fangs said, taking his wrist and rubbing it. "Calm down. You didn't do anything."

Betty met eyes with Kevin and she walked over to him. Kevin tensed up and grabbed his notebook to try and look like he was doing something. He looked through the sign up sheet as Betty stood in front of him. Moose saw that Betty was approaching him and walked with her. Betty gave a closed mouth smile to Kevin and looked up a him.

"Hey Kev." she said.

Kevin didn't respond, trying not panic at the young woman in front of him. Fangs moved forward and stood in front of Betty and Kevin, blocking her from Kevin. "If you're here for the auditions, please take a seat. We're starting soon. If not, please leave."

"Back off Serpent." Moose growled at Fangs, seeing his hand linger behind him and taking Kevin's wrist in his hands. "We just want to talk."

"Well I don't want to talk to you." Kevin said back in a small whispering voice. "Leave me alone."

"Kevin, I just wanted to apologize to you for what I did." Betty said to him. "I'm sorry."

"I said leave me alone." Kevin said, pulling his hand out of Fangs. He forced a smile and walked over to the stage. Fangs turned over to the two of them.

"Both of you have some nerve." he said with an angry glare before he walked up and joined Kevin up on the stage Betty stood there dumbfounded before she sighed and walked over to her seat next to Midge. Moose stayed where he was standing. Kevin looked out at everyone and gave the best fake smile that he could. His headache was three times worse because his interaction with Betty.

"Hi everyone! Welcome to the auditions for Carrie the Musical!" Everyone erupted in a state of cheering and smiles. It made Kevin's smile a bit more real than it is fake. "My name is Kevin and I'm the director."

"And I'm Fangs, the kind of director in command." Fangs said.

"Now, I'm going to be honest, not everyone one of you is going to be in the play. But I'm excited to see everyone's talents for staring in this musical." Kevin said to them all. "Now, I would like for all of you to take the piece of paper on the table right there and write your name and days your available for rehearsal. Numbers are already listed on the right corner and take the sticker that matches your number."

Everyone stood up in an organized fashion and they took the paper on the desk, filing it out and placing it in another pile right by the pile of extra papers. Fangs walked down and took the papers once everyone had taken them. Fangs handed them to Kevin and the two looked at them for a moment. Kevin nodded and looked back out at everyone. Fangs spoke this time. "Okay, one by one, each and every one of you is going to come up on stage, sing the song you wanted for the audition. And while you're waiting for your turn, you can stay outside in the halls. But just keep in mind that we'll be calling you soon."

A wave of people except for ten walked out of the auditorium. Kevin swallowed hard when he saw that it was Archie and Veronica apart of those numbers. Fangs sighed and led Kevin down the stage and to sit in their seats. Veronica, Archie, Midge, and seven other people walked onto the stage. Kevin looked over and saw Moose still standing there and onlooking. Kevin thought that he was just looking at Midge, but Moose was looking at Kevin. Hiding his peachy blush that was motioned towards the sweet boy with a neon green knit sweater on. Kevin looked through the papers and saw that it was Midge who was number one. "Midge." Kevin called, before wincing at his headache. "You go on."

Midge stepped forward and sung the song that she had chosen. Malibu Nights by LANY. Midge's voice matched the songs tone beautifully and it made Kevin begin to tear up. Kevin blamed it on the headache to himself. Fangs saw Kevin's tears and wiped them with the edge of his flannel sleeve. Moose growled to himself seeing Fangs touch Kevin so close to his face. Once Midge was done, she earned an applause from both Fangs and Kevin. Sweet Pea too, who was sitting in the corner and just kind of listening in with one earbud in. Kevin quickly wrote a note on Midge's paper and handed it to Fangs to put it in their folder that would soon be filled with papers from people auditioning. "Thanks Midge." Fangs said. Midge gave a smile curtsy and walked down the stage. She walked over to Kevin and gave him a hug. Midge was nice like that, always being sweet to anyone that she knew.

Kevin squeezed her back. "Let's hang out soon." she said when she let him go. "I'll pay for Pop's. Or TGI Thrusdays if you want."

"It won't effect me picking your role!" Kevin called back with a grin as Midge grabbed her bag and started to walk out of the auditorium. Kevin looked over at Moose and frowned at him.

"Are you planning to audition Moose?" Fangs asked. "Or are you just going to stand there and look at us like a stalker."

"You know what? Yeah." Moose said, walking over and signing his name on an audition paper. He practically shoved it in Fangs hands and he walked up to the stage. "And I'm going now, I have to go soon."

"Um... okay." Kevin said with a shrug. Fangs hated how Kevin allowed people to walk over him like he was a bridge. Fangs thought that he needed to defend Kevin because he deserved it. Fangs looked up at Moose and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Go ahead and start." Fangs said with a shrug.

Moose opened his mouth and started singing Eastside by Benny Blanco, Halsey and Khalid. Moose's voice was almost... perfect. He really had a cool and collected voice. One that was hidden and sounded like it had a natural auto tune. Kevin never heard Moose sign before, but he heard him hum along to songs. Kevin wrote honest notes in his page. Sweet Pea even found himself nodding along with the song that was being sung in A Capella. Once Moose was done he smiled down at Kevin. "Um... thanks Moose." Fangs said before Kevin can speak. Moose jumped off the stage and he stood right in front of Kevin now. The slam of the floor and Moose's sneakers annoyed his headache. Moose looked over at him and smiled.

"See you Kev." he said, before walking off. Fangs rolled his eyes and Moose. He really was as much of an annoying douche that Sweet Pea made him out to be. Fangs looked back over at the rest of people on stage.

"Sorry about that guys. Alright. Number two, that is... Veronica Lodge." Fangs said looking up and seeing Veronica take a step forward. "Go on and start whenever you feel ready."

Veronica swayed her hair back and forth and started with a very strong version of Panic! At The Disco's High Hopes. She brought her voice up high and raised the high notes as much as her voice could. Kevin had heard Veronica sing a bunch of times and he knew how amazing that it was. But it banged on his head due to the headache that he had. Fangs wrote on Veronica's paper this time and placed it right next to Moose's inside the shared folder. "Thank you so much Veronica." Kevin said.

"Keep an eye out for the callbacks." Fangs called as Veronica walked down the stage. He walked over to where he stuff was and waved goodbye at Kevin. Kevin didn't wave back and he on looked to the next person. He showed it to Fangs so that they both knew who the next person was and what to expect. They called the next person, some random guy and they listened to him sing. His voice was okay but it was too raspy, especially with singing Troye Sivan's My My My!, which had a more lower voice to it. Fangs wrote a note for him and dismissed him. Two other girls chose to sing duet together, probably trying to hide the fact that none of them could sing. Kevin cringed so hard and drew a big red X on both of their papers.

"Archie Andrews." Kevin said with a grin as Archie stepped forward. Kevin and Archie were still pretty close friends. They were fine. Archie smiled at Kevin and started. Shawn Mendes' In My Blood was the perfect song for Archie's voice tones. It was high and low and such a sweet song that Kevin found himself relating too way to much. He was supposed to be focusing on Archie's audition, but he was thinking of how the lyrics were pretty much his life. How he felt like no one was here for him and he was all alone. Like the walls around him were literally closing in and threatening to crush him. Kevin swallowed hard when the song ended, his headache was getting worse.

He felt a hand press on his and he looked up to see that it was Fangs. "Kevin... are you okay?" he said gently. Archie was looking at him too. How long had he been just standing her frozen and in his own head? Kevin sat up and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah..." he said. "Sorry, I have a bit of a headache."

Fangs gave him a soft smile and rubbed his knuckles before looking over at Archie. "Thank you Archie." he said. Archie walked down the stage and stopped in front of Kevin and Fangs table. Archie gave Kevin a weak smile.

"Feel better Kev." he said, before grabbing his varsity jacket and walking out of the room. Kevin rubbed his head and licked his lips. Fangs went into his bag and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Here, drink this." he said before looking out at the other four people. "Sorry about this everyone. Um... who's next?"

Fangs had the next four people go and they left. Kevin drank the water as he was told and the next ten people were called in by Fangs. Fangs sat back down and rubbed Kevin's knuckles as more people walked into the auditorium and walked on the stage. Kevin recognized who was on stage. Cheryl, Ethel, Josie, Chuck, Toni, four other folks and... Betty. Kevin tensed up with her here. Fangs noticed his tenseness and looked to give Betty a death glare. But Toni was already doing that. In the back, Sweet Pea was whooping and yelling out for Toni. Fangs smiled at that grabbed the new pile of sheets.

"Hey guys." Kevin said with a smile and weak wave.

"Are you okay Kevin?" Ethel called from a top the stage. "You look a bit pale."

"He just has a headache. He's fine." Fangs said calmly.

"Thanks for asking Ethel." Kevin replied and looked at the eleventh number. "Okay, first let's go with Chuck."

Kevin had had a conversation with Chuck when he was signing up for the musical. Chuck was a pretty chill guy now. He had certainly changed, and you can tell by the rose gold cross necklace that he wears everyday. Chuck took a step forward and Kevin smiled at him. Chuck started out a bit nervously, but that transitioned in a strong and powerful version of Bebe Rexha's I'm A Mess. The song wasn't really for his deeper toned voice, but he rocked it. Fangs smiled and marked his paper in a similar fashion to who had done a perfect job singing the song. Chuck nodded when he was finished and showed himself out. Fangs had the next three random people go, to which only one was pretty good at singing their song. Kevin started to feel like himself again and he started to get more into the auditions.

Kevin took the next paper from Fangs and he read the next performer. "Josie McCoy..."

Kevin didn't have anything against Josie for their parents affair. He actually really thought that Josie was a great person. But he couldn't help but want to throw up around her because he automatically thought back to the night when he saw his dad having sex with the former mayor. Kevin took in a deep breath and nodded at her.

"Kevin listen... before I start. I just wanted to say that... that I'm so so sorry." she said.

"It's not your fault Josie." Kevin said. "And... we can talk afterwards. Or whenever you want. Go ahead and start."

Josie swallowed her saliva and started singing a song that Kevin and Josie had discovered together, Just Like You by Louis Tomlinson from One Direction. Josie didn't care about singing the chorus of the song and she moved her head from side to side with the music. Kevin hummed along with her and Fangs couldn't help but look at him. His smile was back and headache long gone as he swayed his head to the song being sung A Capella. Fangs blushed, seeing him happy for some reason made him happy too. Josie noticed the blush in both of their cheeks when she was done. She smiled at the two of them. Kevin looked back up at her and grinned. "You're all done Josie, thank you." Fangs said, adding quick notes on the page before he forgot how beautiful Josie's voice was. Josie walked off the stage and over to Kevin. She wrote something down on her sheet.

"Call me when you're ready to talk." she said.

"Will do. Bye Josie." Kevin said with a wave. Josie walked out, the click clacking of her heels behind her. Fangs looked back up on stage and called the next guy up. His voice wasn't that great, and considering that he chose to sing an Ariana Grande song made things a whole lot worse. Fangs cringed as he wrote in notes. Maybe he would be a better dancer, so Fangs wrote an ensemble note in the corner. Fangs pulled out the next paper and froze. Betty Cooper. He couldn't just write her a no and have her leave. That wouldn't be fair. Fangs handed the paper to Kevin. Kevin took it was a smile and he looked up at the stage. "Betty Cooper." he said, smiling to hide how much he didn't want to look Betty right in the eyes. Betty stepped up and adjusted her hair, which for once wasn't tied in a ponytail. She licked her lips.

"I'm ready." she said.

"Then start." Fangs said with an eyebrow raise. No one else had to tell them that they were ready, they just started when they were. Betty nodded and looked down at the ground. She sung slow and steady at first, singing the lyrics that Fangs recognized as Moon River from Breakfast at Tiffany's. The song didn't suit her style, Kevin and Fangs noticed that immediately. But Betty kept going hoping to woo the two with her sing songy voice. Kevin wrote a note about considering a different voice toned role or an ensemble role. Betty finished with a head bow.

"Thanks Betty, that was great." Kevin said.

Betty opened her mouth like she was going to say something but stopped. She closed her mouth and nodded. She walked off the stage and out the door. Betty noticed Sweet Pea in the corner and gave him a friendly smile. But that only earned her one of Sweet Pea's signature middle fingers. Betty sighed and left. Fangs chuckled to himself at Sweet Pea's kind gesture and looked back up at the stage. "Okay, come on up Toni."

Toni walked forward and sung her piece without a minute of hesitation. Lights Moonshine. It fit her vocal range perfectly and she did not hold back and the swaying of her hips and shaking of her hair back and forth. Sweet Pea clapped for her in the back, making Ethel chuckle. Once Toni was finished, she received a round of appulause from both Fangs, Sweet Pea and Cheryl. Toni have a joking curtsy and pulled her hair back to tie it in a bun. "Toni that was amazing! I loved it!" Kevin said with a grin. "Thank you so much for auditioning."

"Hope to you at the Wyrm later Keller." Toni said, before jumping off of the stage and picking up her bag from where Sweet Pea was sitting. Sweet Pea stood up with Toni and the two walked out in unison.

"Next let's have Cheryl please."

Cheryl took a step forward and cocked out her hip, starting with the perfect pitch for Perfect by Ally Brooke and a DJ named Topic. Cheryl moved her hands with the song and swayed her hips. Fangs heard Kevin start to hum again and he smiled immediately. Cheryl twirled around as she sung and hit the final high note perfectly. And it was not finished without the iconic Cheryl Blossom hair flip. Cheryl blew a kiss at Ethel as she walked down the stage towards the table. "Thanks for having me audition boys." she said before kissing Kevin's cheek. The lipstick left a stain and Cheryl left. Ethel moved forward, mostly because she was the only one left and she started singing her own rocking rendition of Bea Miller's S.L.U.T. Fangs smiled at the lyrics and how Kevin moved to the sound of Ethel's voice. And he even gave her a single standing ovation when she was done. Ethel left and the rest of the auditions went as smoothly as possible. The two were extremely exhausted when the auditions were through.


	7. Chapter 7

**_This was supposed to be apart of the last chapter but it was getting too long so I split it in two. Please don't be mad about it. So... yeah. Enjoy_**

* * *

"Well, that certainly was something." Fangs said, slamming his body down onto the ground of the stage. It was the only flat surface that was cleaner than the ground below the auditorium seats. He was pulling at the clear buttons on his flannel.

"Tell me about it." Kevin said back to him, taking a seat next him cross legged. He had the folder filled with the audition papers in his hands and he opening it. "Shall we start?"

"Before we do that... how's your headache?" Fangs asked, taking a thick pile from the folder and leaving the thinner one to Kevin.

"It's gone now." Kevin said. "Don't worry about it. Now, shall we start with the ensemble?"

Fangs nodded, taking out a smile pile from his own and placing it down in front of Kevin. Kevin did the same and they patted the stack. "Guess that's our ensemble. Now, should we move on to the main roles?"

"I was thinking about who might play Sue. I mean, I was looking at that girl Mindy... but she said that she's only available on Mondays for rehearsal. Plus her voice is way too deep for the role." Kevin said, putting a paper down and looking at another. "Cheryl's voice was pretty high for the role. And she is... sweet when she wants to be."

"Put her in the callback pile for Sue." Fangs said, looking at another paper. "Because I'm looking at Midge's paper. She seems like the type of person to play Sue."

"Yeah, but Midge's voice isn't as low. She has a more high tone. And she can hold a high note pretty well and for a pretty long time." Kevin said. "I was think of her for more for Carrie."

"Sweet Midge Klump playing Carrie?" Fangs repeated. "Sounds interesting. Okay. She'll go in the Carrie callback pile."

"And if you have Ethel's, put her in there too. She and Midge seem to have the same vocal range." Kevin added, putting a paper in the rejected pile.

"Speaking of Ethel... I heard you humming along to her audition song." Fangs said, adding one of the duet singers paper into the ensemble pile.

Kevin grinned, picking up Veronica's paper. "Yeah so? And I'm putting Veronica's paper in the Chris pile."

"Fine by and me." Fangs said. "And I didn't know that you sung."

"I don't really." Kevin said, taking a paper from Fangs and adding it into the Chris pile. "I only sing in the shower and when I think that my dad isn't home." Fangs nodded and placed a paper down into the Carrie pile and a new pile for Tommy. "Do you sing Fangs?"

"What? Me. No..." Fangs said with a head shake. He grabbed Chuck's paper and put it into the Tommy pile. "And don't try to change the subject and bring it to me. I asked you if you sing. Sing for me Keller come on."

"No, no, no! Absolutely not." Kevin said with a laugh as the pile got bigger they were done in under a minute. "No. no. I'm not a great singer. And I need to get my notebook so we can make the callback list."

As Kevin stood up, Fangs stood up with him. He ran over to Kevin as he stood up to get to the chairs and pulled him up over his shoulder. Kevin screamed out in shock as Fangs swung him around and around and around. "FANGS!" he cried. "Put me down!"

"Not until you sing for me Keller!" Fangs said, walking around in a circle and swinging Kevin around and around and around.

"I'm not a radio and I can't sing!" Kevin said in the middle of a laugh.

"Sure you can everyone can! I heard you so don't lie." Fangs said. "So if you sing for me, I'll put you down."

Kevin groaned in annoyance. "Fine, fine, fine! Just put me down."

Fangs chuckled and brought Kevin down. He landed right in front of him. Their heads were close and Fangs could feel Kevin's breath on his. Kevin looked down, trying to hide his blush and opened his mouth. She opened his mouth and started to sing a slow version of Lauv's Paranoid. Fangs instantly recognized the song, because he had rewritten the lyrics to make the song his own. As Kevin sang the song, Fangs found his hands lingering and taking one of Kevin's hands in his and his other hand going to the back of Kevin's waist. As Kevin kept singing, they started to sway and move around. Even thought there was no music being played, the two felt in in their hearts and heard it in their ears. Kevin kept singing the song as he and Fangs were spinning around in a circle, slow dancing to nothing but his shitty A Capella. At least that what's Kevin thought. He thought that singing was bad, but Fangs thought that it was like a siren singing him a song to lure him to his death. And if he got to continue listening, he would gladly accept death.

Kevin moved forward and rested his head against Fangs' chest. His necklaces were cold against his skin, but comforting for some reason. Fangs leaned forward and rested his chin on Kevin's head. They two continued swaying as the next few lyrics came.

 _Crazy_

 _But baby I love you_

 _But baby I'd too... not be_

The swaying seemed to cease and the two were just standing there in a dancing position. Kevin leaned up and met eyes with Fangs. All he saw was lust and care in that look. The song was long forgotten and the two were just standing there on stage in silence. "Keller..." Fangs breathed out, his eyes still on Kevin.

"Y-Yes?..." Kevin said back, the same lustful look in his eyes. Fangs wanted to never let go of the hold that he was in. He never wanted to let Kevin go. Fangs licked his lips not caring what he happening around him, leaned forward. Kevin's heart fluttered and he leaned up as well. Their eyes closed as they moved to make their lips meet. Just as they were close enough to feel their breath, they both stopped. They just stood there. Not moving. Not touching. Not doing anything. They were just... close.

Kevin and Fangs both opened their eyes and met one another's lustful gazes. Kevin let out a small chuckle and moved his hands out of Fangs. Fangs let him go and looked over at him. His hand went to his hair and he started to rub it uncontrollably. Kevin licked his lips, wiping off all of the lip balm that he had applied and he found himself just staring up Fangs. His usually caramel colored skin was blushing a peachy color. It made Kevin blush. His hands went behind his back and he held his left wrist in his right hand, rubbing the skin underneath his fingernails and on the back of palm. Fangs looked away from Kevin for bit and then just looked down at the ground.

"I um... I should um... I should really go." Kevin said, sniffing in some of the mucus in his nose. He went down and went to grab some of the papers. "I can write out the callback sheet and put it on the drama board."

"Okay." Fangs said with a nod. "I should um... get going too."

Kevin nodded and picked up the papers, adding colorful paper clips to the one in character piles. He put the papers inside his folder and walked off the stage. He grabbed his bag and jacket from the ground. "I'll see you tomorrow Fangs."

"Yeah um... bye Keller."

Fangs watched as Kevin walked out of the auditorium. Fangs groaned loudly when the door left. Why hadn't he kissed Kevin?! Why hadn't he?! He wanted to imagine what happened if he had? Would Kevin had kissed him back? Would Kevin had pushed away? Would they me making out in that exact spot right there on the stage? Fangs wanted to kiss him. He wanted to. But why had he stopped? Fangs rubbed his own lips together and sighed. What in the world had he done? Fangs shook his head, anger at himself.

"Why didn't you kiss him?" Fangs looked around and saw Midge standing by one of the doors of the auditorium. Fangs looked over at her. How long had she been standing there. "Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I came because I left my makeup bag in here."

"It's... It's no problem." Fangs said, shaking her head and sitting down on the stage with his head in his hands.

Midge walked over and picked up said makeup bag. She walked over to the end of the stage and looked over at stage. "Why didn't you kiss him?"

"I... I honestly don't know." Fangs said. "I wanted to... I wanted to so badly. But... I don't know why I didn't."

"You know that Kevin likes you right?" Midge said. "I can see it in his eyes."

"I like him too! God, I like him so so much. But I... I don't know what to do."

"Well... you should do what you do best. Do what makes you... you."

Fangs thought about that. She was right. He stood up and jumped off the stage, grabbing his own stuff. "Thank you so much Midge!" he said, patting her shoulder as he ran out of the auditorium. Midge watched him leave and smiled.

* * *

Kevin drove home with the brightest blush. He and Fangs were so closed to each other. They were so close to each other. So close to kissing. Kevin wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss him so so bad. But he had to stop. Because what if he was reading the moment wrong? What if what he was the one feeling the lust and romance in that moment and Fangs was just being friendly? He stopped. He had to. What if something happened that Fangs would regret it or tell him that he's not attracted to men. What if that happened? What if he had just been left there, still having feelings for Fangs.

Kevin pulled his truck into his house's parking lot and he grabbed his items and he hopped out of the car. As he was about to walk up to his porch, he noticed brand new sunflowers resting in teal pots. His father never put flowers in pots unless there was something that was going on. Kevin walked up to his house and opened the door. He heard chatter, which meant that someone was here. Maybe his dad was having a dinner with a new deputy or a brand new detective. It happened all the time. Kevin was planning on making his way up to his room so that no one would know that he was here. But of course, nothing gets past his father.

"Kev! Hey, wait!"

Kevin stopped in the middle of the stairway. He sighed loudly. He hadn't spoke with his father since he had found him with Sierra McCoy. Kevin turned over and met his father's eyes. He was dressed nicely, which meant that he was having a dinner. "I'm tired dad, okay? I've had a long day."

"Just change and come down for me." Tom said to his son. "Please?"

Kevin rolled his eyes and walked up the steps. He was raised to always respect his father, no matter how mad he was at him. He put the folder down on his bedside table and his bag inside of his closet. He changed from his clothing and put on one of his nice sweaters. A black cable knit sweater that his mother had bought him for his sixteenth birthday. He walked back down the steps and walked down to the dining room. And to his surprise, he saw his father. And Sierra and Josie.

What in the name of hell were they doing here?

Kevin swallowed some of his saliva and walked over to the table. Sierra was sitting with her hands folded in front of her and she silently on looked at the younger Keller. Josie looked just as confused and upset as Kevin was. Tom walked over to the oven and pulled out a pork roast, which smelled amazing. Kevin didn't take a seat and he just stood there looking at the two in confusion and honestly utter disgust. "Take a seat Kev." Tom said to him, motioning over to the seat right next to Josie's. Kevin stayed standing. Tom sighed and set the roast in front of the table.

"Kevin... me and Tom were talking and... we're sorry." Sierra said. "We didn't mean for you to find out this way and especially like the way that you did on that night."

"And then you didn't come home. I was worried sick about you sport." Tom added. "It's just... I know that this is a lot for you to take in. Especially with your mother. But me and Sierra... we're-"

"They're in love Kev." Josie said, not caring that she was cutting off Sheriff Keller.

Tom nodded with Josie. "We are. I really do love Sierra. And as for your mother-"

"You're getting a divorce with her aren't you?" Kevin asked.

Tom nodded. "Yes. I am. I already called her and sent papers to her base."

Kevin smiled and nodded, hiding his annoyance and anger. First the almost kiss with Fangs and now this. "Right." he said.

"Look, we're not here to attack you or corner you, both you and Josie." Sierra said.

"It sure seems like it, considering you picked me up from school out of nowhere and forced me to come to this dinner." Josie said, picking at her nails.

"I'm with Josie on this." Kevin said with a head shake and shrug.

"Well it's not our intention. It's never our intention, we're you're parents and we really really care about you." Tom said, looking over at Sierra who was nodding with him. "It's just, we know that it's going to take awhile for you to get used to this. Used to us. But we want you both to get along and not hate us for this choice that we picked."

"We love each other, very very much." Sierra said, reaching forward and taking Tom's hand in hers. "And we love you. We love you more than anything else in the world. And we don't want to hurt you. Which is exactly why we are telling you about this the way that it was supposed to."

Josie and Kevin looked over and met eyes. They shrugged at one another and then looked back at their parents, still not saying a word to their parents. Tom sighed and shook his head. "Listen... I know that this is going to be a long road. So... all of us, should get started."

"Starting with the fact that we'll be... moving in together." Sierra said. "And that you two will be living under the same roof."

Josie and Kevin met eyes again. "Okay mom." Josie said. "I'm willing... to make this work."

Tom looked over at Kevin, but he didn't say a thing. Kevin leaned and took a seat in the dining room. Now he had more than one thing to worry about.

His feelings for Fangs and a possible new stepsister and mother.


	8. Chapter 8

Fangs decided that he should really take Midge's another to heart. He's really did like Kevin. He'd enjoyed spending time with him since comforting him and making him feel all the things that hw deserved. Fans wanted so so so badly to have the sheriff's son all to himself. He wanted to hold him and kiss his cheek when he felt like he was worthless. Fangs Fogarty was actually developing feelings for Kevin. Feelings that he couldn't describe with his words. Feelings that he knew that he couldn't use to tell Kevin face to face. Fans was never good with his words.

But Midge head given him an idea. To be himself. To ask Kevin out in only the way that he knows. With the only language that he was sure that they both understood.

Through music.

Music read always an escape for Fangs, hence his journal of rewritten songs and originals. Music could be the one thing that Kevin would understand. Fangs had heard his voice, heard how beautiful Kevin could be when he was singing his heart out and he knew that if he wanted to tell Kevin his real feelings that maybe his own music would do. His own sound. His own feelings that Kevin could sing to if he wanted.

And to Fangs complete surprise, writing a song for Kevin was pretty easy. Kevin was almost like a muse for him. Making something special to share his feelings to him was flowing out of him like water. Fangs sat on the roof of his trailer as he wrote the song, his headphones on. He had wrote so many originals and he believed that writing something from someone else's song would be better for the son of the sheriff. He had been listening to Troye Sivan all day and had been rewriting one of his songs for him. He kept the headphones over his ears, listening and listening and listening to his albums and his singles as he changed his lyrics to match the young boy that he had developed acute feelings for.

Ever since he changed schools, Kevin meant... everything to Fangs. Literally everything. Without him, Fangs would still probably be on his own inside of that high school and hanging out with Sweet Pea and Toni inside of the Whyte Wyrm. Kevin had opened up the social part of him and the heart that he kept locked up in a cage. Kevin was so beautiful. And he didn't want to let go of what they had. Call Fangs crazy, but Kevin was a person that created the best version of himself. Kevin Keller had helped make the Fangs Fogarty had hadn't been alive since he was a kid. Fangs wanted to thank Kevin for that. In more ways than one. He wanted to thank him by holding his hand in the halls of the school. Fangs wanted to thank Kevin by taking him out on romantic dates all over Riverdale and Greendale. Fangs wanted to thank Kevin by pressing kisses all over his neck, cheeks and collarbone. Fangs wanted to thank Kevin by doing things that would be way too NSFW to say.

Fangs just... he wanted Kevin. He wanted to hold him and kiss him and make him feel all the things that he felt. He wanted to make Kevin blush and giggle like when he swung him around on the stage in the school. Fangs wanted to make Kevin feel like he was a prince. Fangs smiled and wrote down the rewritten lyric as he thought of that.

Fangs put his pen down and played the chord on his guitar, listening to the sound of his lyrics with the chords available for Troye Sivan's WILD. It sounded great with the changed lyrics. Fangs smiled and placed his pen in his mouth so that he could replay the chord when he heard footsteps coming from below the trailer. He didn't bother to look up. People walked around his trailer all the time and saw him sitting on the roof, doing his homework, listening to music or sometimes even napping. He kept playing the same chord while trying to come up with a new lyric that would fit his feeling when he noticed the tapping coming from below his feet. He looked up and saw the visitor was actually just the person that he was thinking about. Kevin.

He was wrapped up in one of his winter sweaters. That was of course a bright color, green this time, and he was holding out a tray that was covered in tin foil. There was a wide smile on his face. Fangs immediately closed his journal and put it behind him. He didn't want Kevin to see the special present that he had for him when he told him his feelings. He looked down at him. He was really happy to see him, but now he felt worried. What the hell was Kevin doing here in the Southside. It was dangerous to be here alone at night if you didn't leave here, own a weapon or was apart of one of The Serpents or The Ghoulies. Kevin was a treat to rabid animals out here. Fangs jumped off the roof and landed a few steps away from Kevin.

Kevin felt a kind of swing in his heart when he saw Fangs. After the ambush dinner that he had with his dad and Sierra, he really needed to see who was his best friend right now. But he felt like Fangs was meant to be more than a friend at this point. He was special. His heartbeat got faster seeing him and it felt like he might faint with him standing here.

"Didn't know that you played the guitar." Kevin said to him with a little sway.

"Keller." Fangs said, walking over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Sweet Pea." Kevin said sarcastically with the chuckle that Fangs found way too adorable. Kevin smiled at him and held out the tin foil covered tray that he had. "My dad made way too much berry cobbler for the dinner he held tonight. And since I know that I can't eat this for my work out, I thought that you'd make like it."

"God, you too nice to the point where you ignore your own safety." Fangs said. "Do you realize how dangerous it is for you to be in the Southside at night? Your dad is the sheriff for Christ's sake, doesn't he tell you not to travel to this part of town at night?" Fangs said.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Fangs, I'm okay."

"Did you drive here? Please tell me that you didn't."

"No. Of course not." Kevin said to him. "I needed a walk, so I jogged over here."

"Dear lord help me Jesus." Fangs said, putting his guitar in one hand, taking Kevin and pulling him close. He held him in his arms and brought him inside of his trailer.

"Was that really necessary?" Kevin said, placing the cobbler down onto the counter of the kind of small kitchen as Fangs locked the door.

"Yes." Fangs said, setting down is guitar down on the coffee table. "What if someone decided to kidnap the sheriff's kid for some extra cash? Or someone who was bored saw you and decided to shove you into their room and take advantage of you?"

"Geez, you sound like my dad." Kevin said. "I'm sorry for wanting to come see you. I just really needed to get out of the house. My dad left the house to go attend to some sheriff duties and I'm all alone. I thought that you might be able to cure my loneliness. And the berry cobbler too."

Fangs smiled. It was so hard to stay mad at him. He was too cute. He walked over and pulled out a plastic fork from the bag that he had bought during his last grocery run. He took the pan and sat down on the couch. He patted down the couch, telling Kevin to come down and sit. Kevin sat down on the couch and looked over at Fangs. "You tell me... what's going on? Is this about your dad and that woman he was sleeping with?"

"It actually is. But I just feel like I owe her a bit of privacy. She's actually pretty sweet."

"So are you. You're like candy." Fangs said with a grin, taking a bit of the cobbler. It melted in his mouth and Kevin smiled at Fangs reaction. "Holy crap Keller. This is amazing!"

"Do you really like it?"

"It's soooooo good!"

"I'll be sure the pass along the message to my dad." Kevin said, looming so that he was sitting on his legs. "So... what were you doing on the roof?"

"I go up there a lot. Sometimes when I just need to some time alone and I want to cool off or write some songs."

"You write songs?"

Fangs cursed himself for telling him that. Writing his songs were his little secret. "Uh... yeah. I do."

"You said that you didn't sing." Kevin said, putting his feet from under him and pressing a kick onto Fangs' chest.

"I don't really." Fangs said with a shrug.

"But I'm guessing that your fondness for music is what got you into the play."

"Correct."

"Well, can you sing me something?" Kevin asked. "It doesn't have to be one of your songs. But can you just sing in general? I've never heard your singing voice."

"Keller, I don't really sing."

"Fine then." Kevin said, getting up. "I guess that I'll just take off my shirt and walk around the woods waiting for someone to hold me for ransom or have their way with me."

Fangs jumped up from his seat, setting down the berry cobbler as soon as Kevin reached the door. That sly son of a bitch. "You wouldn't."

"You did swing me around the stage until I sung. This is only fair."

"Okay fine, fine, fine." Fangs said, grabbing his guitar from the coffee table and setting it down on his legs as he sat down. He grabbed a pick from his pocket and looked over at Kevin. Kevin walked away from the door and sat down on the floor right near him. As Fangs was about to start playing, Kevin let out a loud yawn. Worry surrounded the Serpent.

"Are you tired?" Fangs asked, moving his guitar over and reaching out to Kevin. He cupped his cheek underneath his hand and looked in his eyes. The two blushed from how close they were. "You um... you look pretty tired. Here, you can take my bed again if you want to sleep."

"No, no, no. I'm fine. It's your bed, you should sleep in it. I'll just sleep in when I get home and I want to hear you sing."

"Keller I-"

Kevin reached over and pressed his hand against Fangs. His fingers brushed against the rings that he wore. Fangs eyes met Kevin's warm and happy ones. "Please Fangs. Please sing for me." he said.

Fangs look in a smile that he never wore before and he pressed the pick against the strings. "Any requests?" he said.

"What do you know?"

"Anything really. Except for heavy metal... which I really hope that you don't like."

The two chuckled and Kevin looked up in thought. "Just sing whatever you feel comfortable with."

Fangs nodded and started up the chords. Kevin didn't recognize the music at first. He walked over at sat down next to Fangs, listening to the slow music that sounded to beautiful. Fangs hand moved beautifully across the fret board. Fangs nodded his head with the music and licked his lips before starting the song. Kevin didn't know the song, but it was beautiful. It was Spanish, and Fangs sang the lyrics like he had made the song himself and he owned it. Fangs had chosen to sing Que Nos Animemos by two of his favorite Spanish singers, Axel & Becky G. He swayed his head from side to side, singing to beautiful Spanish melody that he usually sung in the shower.

Kevin stayed looking up at Fangs completely in a daze. He was frozen, looking up at him and listening to his wonderful singing voice. Kevin's head leaned forward and leaned up against the side of Fang's arm. Fangs chuckled at the feeling of Kevin leaning up against him and then he continued the song. Fangs usually felt the strumming of the guitar in his fingers, but he didn't feel that this time. All he felt was Kevin leaning against him. His breathing on his shirt. He kept on singing for him. Because he wanted to make Kevin happy. He wanted Kevin to stay laying against his body and he wanted Kevin to stay with him.

Fangs wanted to stay in this moment forever.

Kevin wanted to stay in this moment forever.

Fangs was the best thing in his shitty life right now. First he had his dad having an affair, his loneliness and a possible new family. Fangs was the only thing in his life that had remained consistent and decided to stay with him and calm him down and never ever make him feel less of what he was. Kevin thought that Fangs was so perfect. Fangs could most possible be everything that Kevin wanted in a man. Beautiful. Protective. Strong. Honest. Kevin hoped that Fangs could be the one. The one man that he had been waiting for in the halls of his school. He snuggled closer into his arm and closed his eyes, listening to his singing voice in one of the most romantic languages in the world.

Kevin's feelings for Fangs were so strong. But... what he ended up like all his other guy friends? Straight? Having no feelings for him like he did? But what was their almost kiss earlier that day? Kevin wanted to know if that was real or maybe it was him imagining the moment. Sleep enveloped his exhausted self as he kept listening to the song that was becoming his lullaby. Fangs kept singing and signing, all the feelings pouring out of each lyric. He strummed the last chord and smiled.

"How was that?" he whispered, turning over. His smile became more soft when he saw Kevin sleeping against him. Soft snores escaping his nose and mouth.

 _So beautiful,_ Fangs thought. He set down his guitar and slowly moved over towards Kevin. He took the boy in his arms. Kevin fit like a glove inside of Fangs' bridal carry. Fangs moved Kevin's head so that it rested against his chest. Fangs walked over to his bedroom and laid Kevin down underneath the covers. Kevin smiled as soon as his head hit the pillow and he shifted to get more into the warmth of the blanket. Fangs smiled looking down at him. He was so precious. Beautiful. Fangs hand caressed his cheek, feeling the peach soft skin underneath his fingers.

Fangs was starting to walk over to call the sheriff and let him know where his son was when he heard Kevin shuffle. Just like the last time he slept in his bed, he was moving towards the edge. Fangs rushed forward and caught him before he fell to the floor. But this time he didn't wake up. He stayed in his arms. Fangs moved him over and he sat down on the bed as well. Fangs moved his two pillows over and laid Kevin on one and he laid down against the other. He pulled Kevin close to his chest and pulled the blanket over the two of them. Kevin leaned closer to Fangs in his sleep and pulled his body closer to him. Fangs smiled and started to rub Kevin's hair.

 _Why is so... good?_ , Fangs thought. _Why does this feel so right even thought it's wrong?_

Fangs leaned over and laid down on the other pillows and closed his eyes.

* * *

 _ **If you think that I forgot the whump, do not worry my friends... it is on it's way. It is approaching us.**_

 ** _Follow, favorite, share and review and all that crap._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**So, if ya'll have noticed... I haven't been updating. Mostly because I have other crap I need to worry about. A.K.A grades. A.K.A Chemistry. I hate it. It's keeping me away from ya'll!**_

 _ **But I will try my best to post new chapters whenever I can. I will not abandon you or my stories. I promise. And this chapter is going to get pretty love triangly and trigger because my lovelies aren't kissing yet. Don't hate me and enjoy.**_

* * *

Fangs had been forcefully awoken by a loud knocking inside of his trailer. He sat up suddenly from his bed. His eyes were still getting used to the bedroom that was getting filled with sunlight, but the knocking had put him into pull Serpent mode. Even though he had just woken up and his body was getting used to awakening, he felt something being clutched tightly in his arms. Fangs knew that he didn't really sleep with stuffed animals anymore, even though he loved having them to remember his childhood, so he didn't know what he was sleeping with. Fangs looked down and his confusion changed to happiness.

It was Kevin.

Fangs had forgotten that he had slept over last night, almost by accident. And he still looked as beautiful sleeping soundly beside him, in his arms as he did that fateful day that they had met in the halls of Riverdale High. Fangs pulled him closer to him, wanting to listen to his soft adorable snores. Fangs thought that Kevin was the most beautiful man on earth. He had seen pretty cute guys before. He even thought that Sweet Pea was cute for a small amount of time. But none of those previous men compared to the natural beauty that Kevin Keller had. He didn't need anything else. He was just gorgeous without even having to try.

Fangs ran his fingers against the cheekbones that looked way too perfect to be real. Kevin smiled when Fangs touched him. And still asleep, he leaned closer to Fangs and wrapped his arms against Fangs' waist. Fangs blushed so hard. Kevin was so adorable like this. Holding onto him, sleeping soundly with those cute snores and adorable cheekbones. Fangs wanted to leaned down and kiss him right then and there. He wanted to tell Kevin that he was falling for him.

His thoughts about Kevin and his feelings for him were cut short with another slam that sounded throughout the trailer. Fangs instinctively held Kevin closer to his chest. What was that sound? Was it the door? Who was at the door? Fangs moved out of the bed slowly, still clutching Kevin. He turned over to the sheriff's only child and laid him down on the bed. Kevin reached out for Fangs as soon as his waist was pulled out of his grasp, but in his sleep he grabbed Fangs pillow and used that instead. He clutched it close and Fangs smiled at how cute the moment was. There was another slam and Fangs growled. Someone was really ruining all of his thoughts about perfect Kevin Keller. He walked out of the room and closed the bedroom door, hoping that it would give Kevin a bit of silence so that he could have some more peaceful sleep.

Fangs' body was still a bit stiff from sleeping in the jeans and shirt that he wore the night before. He shook of the pins and needles around his legs and arms and made his way to the door. He grabbed his Serpent jacket and put it down, just in case it was a Ghoulie or a police officer that wanted to cause trouble. He walked to the door as there was another loud slam at his front door. Fangs swung the door opened and was ready to scream, but looked over and saw that it was just Toni.

"Toni? What the hell are doing slamming on my door?" he asked.

"Come on." she said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of his living room. "Serpents need you."

There was no getting out of this. He took an oath to be there since the Serpents were his family and he was going to live up to that. He closed the door behind him quickly as they started to walk down the dirt path of the trailer park. "Can you at least explain to me why you were banging at my door?" Fangs asked.

"It's Bulldogs. Or whatever colored Circle they are this week." Toni said, pulling him towards the entrance of the park. She pointed out in front towards a huge group of Serpents dressed dark colors and Bulldogs, in their bright blue and yellow. There was the loud sound of yelling between the two groups. Fangs could see the beanie wearing leader of the younger Serpents and the red headed football player standing in between the two of them and pushing them back to stop a fight from breaking out. Fangs walked through the crowd with Toni and made his way to the front of the Serpent bubble. Sweet Pea was right in the middle of Jughead and so was another Bulldog, which Fangs recognized as Moose from the auditions.

"Come at me Bulldog!" Sweet Pea yelled as he was shoved back harshly by Jughead and being held back by a few other Serpents behind him.

"I'll take you up on that offer you fucking flower!" Reggie, who had been standing right behind Moose, hollered back. Archie pushed him back from him.

"Stop it!" Archie screamed at Reggie.

"Back off Sweet Pea!" Jughead yelled at him, pointing at him.

"What the hell is going on?" Fangs asked, looking over at Jughead. As soon as he spoke, Moose looked over at them. The two caught one another's glances and Moose snarled his way. He moved forward, but Archie pushed him back. Fangs watched him as he pushed Archie to try and get to him.

"Look, what did I tell you? He'd be here." Moose said over to Reggie. "The prick that's been all over Keller."

As soon as Fangs heard one of the town's most well known last name and the adorable nickname that he used on Kevin, in Moose's mouth, he knew exactly what he was talking about. And he saw red. He pushed forward to be pushed back by Toni and Sweet Pea together. Moose laughed, seeing him trying to attack him.

"Moose, enough." Archie told him, but he was shoved aside. Moose walked over and stood in front of Fangs. The two looked at each other intimidatingly. But when Moose opened his mouth, Fangs lost all self control.

"Where's Keller you snake?"

Fangs fist collided with Moose's cheek and he was pushed back. Fangs moved to punch him again but his arms were grabbed by Toni and Sweet Pea. They pulled him back, but he thrashed and sought to get another hit at the Bulldog. Moose moved over to get Fangs back for punching him, but he was held back by two other Bulldogs that were there. They two thrashed and yelling ensued by every other Serpent and Bulldog. Jughead and Archie pushed back as many as they could to keep the peace.

"Say his him name one more time, I fucking dare you!" Fangs screamed.

"Keller, Keller, Keller!" Moose screamed back. "Now where are you keeping him?!"

"What the hell are you going on about Moose?!" Jughead asked, before turning to Archie because he knew that he wouldn't get an answer. "Archie, what is going on?"

"We were just looking for Kevin." Archie said, shoving Reggie back hard. "His dad told my dad that he didn't come home last night."

"Yeah." Moose yelled. "You Serpents kidnapped him? Drugged him? Did you tattoo him innocently too?!"

"Oh fuck off you goddamn deer!" Toni yelled at him. "Keller's not here."

"That's fucking rich." Reggie yelled. "Are you guys keeping him here?"

"Watch it Reggie!" Archie yelled at him. "Kevin's not here."

"How the fuck do you know that Andrews?" Reggie said. "These fucking sickos have probably forcing him to do terrible things. Why else would be always be around them?"

"Because I'm his fucking friend and maybe I care about him! Unlike you!" Fangs said, moving his arms free and pointing a finger over at Moose. "You treated him like he was nothing. No wonder your name is Moose, you're a fucking animal!"

"Watch your mouth snake shit!" Moose hollered back, before being shoved back by both Archie and Jughead. "How about to tell us where Keller is before we unleash the anger of the Dark Circle."

"Bring it!" Toni yelled, raising her arms up dramatically.

Fangs nodded with her before looking back at the Bulldogs. "Snakes bite. Best not get to close."

The groups moved closer to each other, but they both stopped suddenly when they heard a voice from behind the Serpents and in front of the Bulldogs. "STOP!"

The Serpents turned around and saw that there was someone standing right there near them. Fangs froze seeing who it was. It was Kevin. He was shirtless, mostly because he was probably changing before he came out hearing the sounds of the the groups yelling at one another. And seeing Kevin Keller's slim, lean and almost perfectly shaped body made Fangs blush. And out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Moose blush identically. Kevin walked over towards the Serpent bubble and pushed some of them aside to get to the intersection, where Fangs, Archie, Jughead and Moose were. Kevin made his way to the Bulldogs and he met eyes with Moose first. Moose stared down at Kevin tender and lustfully.

Kevin had woken up in Fangs bed and he was planning on telling the Serpent how he truly, truly felt about him. Until he didn't see him there inside of the trailer. And he had been planning to help himself to one of Fangs' over sized sweatshirts when he heard angry yelling and screaming and cursing. And he ran out to try and help, seeing the two groups almost break out into fighting. And he heard his name in their mouths. He knew that he had to be the reason for the fighting. Verbally and almost physically.

Kevin looked at Moose and his hand went to the bruise that was forming on his cheek and up to the bottom of his eye. He looked over at Fangs. Fangs looked out at Kevin so worriedly. He really wanted to push all the Bulldogs away and hold him in his arms. "Fangs..." Kevin said, before Moose took Kevin's chin underneath his hands and moved him over to look at him.

"Are you hurt?" Reggie asked before Moose could, checking Kevin's body head to toe for injuries.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. They didn't hurt me. They wouldn't hurt me, they're my friends." Kevin explained.

"These people are not your friends." a random Bulldog said, pointing over at Sweet Pea.

Sweet Pea lunged forward but Archie held him back. "These people?! Say that louder so I can snuff you!"

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, okay? Stop! Enough!" Kevin yelled, silencing everyone and stopping the fight that almost broke out. He looked out at Moose. Moose took Kevin's wrist gently and started to pull him away.

"Come on. We're leaving." he said.

"What?" Kevin yelled.

"You can't just take him!" Fangs yelled, pushing forward before being shoved by Reggie back into Toni's arms. "You can't force him to go anywhere!"

"I'm taking him home! Where he belongs and he's safe from you!" Moose said, pulling Kevin farther away.

"Archie." Jughead seethed at his red headed friend. "Are you just going to let this happen?"

Archie just looked at him, silent. Jughead nodded and rolled his eyes. He looked out at Reggie and pointed his finger. "Watch your back." he threatened. Kevin pulled his wrist free from Moose and he ran back over to the Serpents. Kevin ran into Fangs hold and allowed himself to be pulled into an affectionate embrace. Kevin held tightly onto the back of Fangs' neck while Fangs ran his hands through his hair.

"I won't let them take you." Fangs whispered to him.

"I'll be fine." Kevin whispered back, burying his face into the crook of the Serpents neck. "I'll call you okay?"

Fangs didn't want to say okay. He wanted to carry Kevin back into his trailer, keep him safe from these people that hated him from no reason. He wanted their forbidden friendship to become and forbidden romance. He wanted to be Romeo to Kevin's Juliet. He never wanted to let Kevin go. He didn't want to release him from his tight and comforting hold. Fangs moved his hand and pulled off one of his rings and slid it into Kevin's jean pocket. He rubbed his fingers against his bare back one more time. Kevin loved feeling Fangs on him. He wanted to date Fangs. He wanted to make him feel just as special as Fangs made him feel. He move over and pressed a kiss onto his cheek.

Moose walked forward and took Kevin's hand again. "Kevin, it's time to go." he said, softly and almost passionately. Kevin nodded and looked back at Fangs. Fangs gave him a smile. Moose pulled Kevin away from Fangs and the Serpents before stopping. He moved down towards Kevin's knees. He wrapped both arms around Kevin's legs and pulled him up over his shoulder. Kevin yelped out, but not in the fun way that Fangs had heard when he had pulled Kevin over his shoulder. That was all in good fun. This was forced.

"Moose, stop!" he cried.

"Put him down!" Fangs yelled out before being pushed back by Reggie. Reggie pointed a finger at him.

"Stay away from Keller. And if we see you hurt him... you're dead." he threatened, before walking off with the rest of the Bulldogs. Archie and Jughead met eyes. Archie was about to open his mouth, but Jughead walked away. Fangs watched as Moose carried an annoyed and angry Kevin towards his fancy rich boy car. Moose put Kevin into the passenger seat before getting inside the driver. The rest of the Bulldogs went into their own cars and trucks and drove off. Fangs watched as they left and he groaned in anger. He pushed past the rest of the Serpents and made his way to his trailer. Toni and Sweet Pea looked at each other. Toni moved to talk to him, but Jughead grabbed him and held her back.

"We should just leave him be Tiny T." he said. "He sounds like he needs a minute.

"But-" she tried to give him an answer, but he held his hand up to her.

"Listen, okay. He just needs a minute. He both know our Fangs." Sweet Pea said. "He's probably just planning who to finally ask out Keller."

"Why do you think that?" Toni asked.

"Because, our Fangs isn't one to give up."

And he was right. Fangs went back to his trailer and climbed up to the roof. He grabbed his musical journal and climbed back down. He went back inside of the little place that he called home and grabbed his phone. He dialed a number and turned over to grab his journal and look through the song that he had made for Kevin. The phone picked up under a couple of rings. "Hey." Fangs said. "I need your opinion on something... I'm finally going to tell Kevin how I feel about him."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sending a special shoutout to the lovely Larissa Weasley, who's reviews make my day everyday! Happy Birthday love, hope you enjoy this brand new chapter**_

* * *

Fangs was not one to be shoved down harshly. He did not care who pushed him down, he always stood up. His life pushed him down by taking his mother and he stood up. The Bulldogs tried to shove him down by taking Kevin away, but he stood back up. He was going to let them take away the light that he had in his life. Not the diamond in the deep dark coal mine that was his life. He was going to tell Kevin how he felt. Fangs Fogarty, a Southside Serpent, was going to tell Kevin Keller, the sweetest Northside boy alive, how he truly felt about him.

And it took weeks of preparation.

After the Bulldogs practically raided the trailer park, threatened Fangs and forced Kevin to go back home, he had called up Archie. He used the sheet that he had written for the Carrie audition and called up his number, asking for some help. And that same say, Archie came back to the trailer. After apologizing millions and millions of times for the trouble that Reggie, Moose and the rest of the Bulldogs caused, he helped Fangs finished writing the rewritten song that he wanted to give to Kevin.

After a week of writing, Fangs focused on the music. But he didn't forget about Kevin. He called him as soon as it got dark and listened to his adorable voice apologize to him and say that he was alright. And at school, Fangs didn't shy away from Kevin. And he made sure that Sweet Pea and Toni didn't either. They kept hanging out with him, sitting down next to him at lunch with his two other best pals and helping out with the musical.

The musical ended up becoming a huge school hit. Fangs and Kevin had cast the best students for each role. Midge as Carrie, Cheryl as Sue, Veronica as Chris, Chuck as Tommy, Archie as Billy, Toni as Mrs. Gardner, Ethel as Margaret, Josie as Norma, Moose as Freddy, Betty, much to Kevin's chagrin, as Donna and everyone else as... some other character.

The rehearsals were always the highlight of Fangs day. He always ended up laughing with some of the cast, singing with them during practice, and laughing with Kevin as they sipped tea together. Fangs was falling for this boy more and more as they hung out during the practices. He didn't even care about the death glares that he got from Moose during practices and the shoves he got in the hallways when walking on his own or with Toni and Sweet Pea. They wouldn't shove him down again. He really cared about Kevin. He had feelings for the younger boy.

And after a whole month passed with the threats by the Bulldogs, the musical rehearsal and writing a special song... it was finally time.

It was the day that Fangs was going to sing the song he wrote for Kevin and ask him to be his boyfriend.

Today was the day that he stopped being scared and told Kevin how he felt. He was going to tell Kevin that he wanted to hold his hand while roaming the town. He was going to tell Kevin that he wanted to carry him on his back and swing him around like he did when they were on stage. He was going to tell Kevin that his feelings were surrounding him, consuming him and that he'll never think straight without telling him how he felt. Fangs was going to do it today no backing out.

And of course, his friends were backing him up all the way.

"You better not back out of this shit Fangs, I'm warning you!" Toni said to him as she adjusted her microphone and slammed her foot onto his. Fangs yelped out and laughed as he held his foot.

"Tiny T's right. No backing out now." Sweet Pea said from below the stage, where he was chomping on a burger from Pop's while adding the decorations to the outside of the stage. He had put some of his extra time off the basketball team to help with the play.

"Can't you just listen to this beautiful pink haired lady for once in your life Fangy." Cheryl added, who had been listening into the conversation while doing Toni's hair into a slick ponytail. Fangs actually really liked Cheryl. She was pretty bad ass and was in the middle of her Serpent initiation. She was taking care of beautiful little Hot Dog at the moment.

"You're guys are all nice, but this is a lot more stressing then you believe." Fangs said to them while tuning his guitar for the song he would sing soon. "I mean... there's a million things that could go wrong. What if... what my voice cracks? Or I forget my own lyrics? Or Kevin only likes me as a friend and-"

"You talk too much." Cheryl said after tying back Toni's hair.

"He wasn't this talkative and nervous before he met Kevin." Toni said to her, pulling her chin down and pressing a kiss against her cheeks.

"I don't know if I can do this." Fangs said, slamming his forehead against the top of his guitar.

"Can't do what?" Fangs looked up and saw Midge walking towards them. Midge was such a sweet girl. She had baked cookies for the entire cast one week and that really made everyone's day. Midge smiled and waved at the four of them, adjusting her long earring. "Are you alright Fangs?"

"I'm okay Midge, thanks for asking." Fangs said. "I'm just... I'm just pretty nervous."

"He's asking Kevin out today." Cheryl said to her.

"Babe!" Toni yelled out. "He was keeping a secret."

"I tell my best friend everything." Cheryl said back with a laugh.

"It's fine Tiny T. Midge knows." Fangs said to her. "And yeah... that's why I'm nervous."

"Well, how are you going to do it?" she asked, walking over to them. "Please don't tell me that you got him roses. He's allgeric."

"Dammit." Fangs cursed.

"I'll go get them. I'm guessing that they're in your bike." Toni said, taking Cheryl's hand. "Me and Cheryl will put them to good use."

Fangs rolled his eyes at them and watched as his best friend and her girlfriend walked out of the auditorium. Fangs looked back over at Midge and Sweet Pea. "This is going terribly." he said.

"No it's not." Sweet Pea said. "Everything will be perfect for when Keller gets here."

"But what if he realizes that he deserves better then me?" Fangs asked.

"Who's better then you?" Midge asked, crossing her arms across her chest. "Tell me, who would Kevin rather date. A closeted football jock, which I know that Kevin has been with a few, that will never come out or is just fucking around with Kevin. Or you. An out and proud young Serpent that treats him like he deserves."

Sweet Pea nodded and shrugged. "Takes the words out of my mouth." he said with a shrug. "Now, since you have a boy to serenade, I will be the one to tell everyone that rehearsal is in the music room."

"Thanks Sweet Pea." Fangs said, giving his friend their special handshake. Sweet Pea waved goodbye to Midge and ran out of the room. Midge and Fangs both looked at each other.

"So how does Kevin know to come here?" Midge asked.

"I asked him to pick up some milkshakes from Pop's. You know how he is. Too sweet and can never say no. He doesn't know that we told everyone to go to the music room, so he'll come here... and that's how I'll... serenade him? I dunno!"

"You don't have a game plan?" Midge asked before rolling her eyes at herself. "I've been spending too much time with Reggie. Anyways, how will you know what to do?"

"I don't know I... I just... I have no fucking clue." Fangs said. Midge gave him an honestly sad look. She looked around. She ran into the wings and after a few seconds, the lights shut off and only one single spotlight shined down in the middle of the stage. Fangs turned around and looked around at the stage. Midge came out with a smile and walked over to Fangs. She pushed him over to the center of the stage.

"There. That's perfect." she said. "Very rom-com like."

"Midge, this is... pretty cool. I'm not gonna lie. But how is this going to help me with Kevin?" he asked, pulling his guitar strap over his shoulder so that he could hold it without hurting his arm.

"Okay um... oh! Let's pretend that I'm Kevin!" she said.

"Midge..."

"Just pretend!"

"My bisexualness is not helping this at all."

Midge chuckled at his joke and walked over. "Just... say that I'm Kevin. Pretend I'm him. And say what you would say to him."

Fangs sighed and nodded. He took in a deep breath and looked up at Midge, pretending that he was the beautiful, high cheekboned, Northside boy. Fangs gave a soft smile and waved Midge to come closer. She did as she was told. "If I'm going to this, will you at least give me feedback on my song?" he said to her.

"Yeah... yeah sure." she said with a smile, while crossing her arms across her chest. Fangs exhaled through his nose and nodded. He finished tuning his guitar and pulled out a pick from the necklace that he wore. He started to slowly strum. He opened his mouth and slowly started to sing the lyrics to the version of WILD that he created. Midge stayed silent as she listened. She had known Troye Sivan's lyrics by heart, but Fangs lyrics were more heartfelt. More emotional. Fangs kept singing, thinking of seeing the look of Kevin's blush when he finally told him how he truly felt. How he wanted to hold him and never let go.

Fangs opened his mouth and sang the lyric that he had Archie had written after the Bulldogs came to the trailer park.

 _Your Northside Neighborhood_

 _Never knew your warmth could feel this good, oh_

 _And it drives me wild_

 _Can when you dress like that_

 _Never ever wanted to be your man oh_

 _And it drives me wild_

Fangs kept singing the beautiful chorus of the song. Midge was simply moved to tears at the beautiful song that Fangs had recreated for one special boy. She pressed both of her hands against her chest and smiled widely as a few tears fell down her cheek. Fangs smiled as he sung how Kevin had changed him.

 _Cause there's still, too long to the weekend_

 _Too long till you wrap in my arms_

 _Too long since I've been a fool_

Fangs strummed a bit softer now, singing and singing and singing. His heart started to ache over how much these lyrics meant to him. Over how much Kevin meant to him. He nodded his head along and even did a small turn that made Midge giggle through her tears.

 _You make my heart ache, but it's okay_

 _Cause I won't turn away_

 _And it's driving me wild_

 _You're driving me wild_

 _You make my heart ache, but it's okay_

 _Cause I won't turn away_

 _And it's driving me wild_

 _You're driving me wild_

Fangs strummed faster and sung with all his heart. He closed his eyes and allowed the music to over take him. It meant so much to him. He strummed on last time and smiled. He opened his eyes and turned over to Midge. Midge was in tears. Fangs opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as Midge moved forward and pulled him into a tight hug. Fangs turned his guitar to hang from his back and he hugged her back. If she was moved to tears, then he knows that Kevin must feel the same way. He opened his eyes to pull away but froze seeing who was standing in the aisle. Carrying two milkshake containers and a petite bouquet of flowers with tears in his eyes. Fangs froze.

"Kevin!"

* * *

Kevin had been thinking about his feelings for Fangs while walking back from his truck to the school with two large two cups filled with milkshakes. Fangs had been such an amazing guy to him. He was protective of him when hey hung out on the Southside. He was caring about him while they worked on the play. And he made Kevin laugh. Kevin thought that Fangs was such a great guy. He was so kind and sweet.

And Kevin was falling for him. No matter how many times Kevin tried to tell himself that Fangs didn't like him how he did, no matter how many times he tried to tell himself that they were just close friends, Kevin knew and felt deep down that Fangs felt the same way that he did. That he felt the same way that he did. Kevin stopped as he reached the steps of his high school. He looked around and noticed a little flower shop, where Archie had just purchase roses for Veronica and they were walking away together. Kevin approached the cart vendor with a smile.

"Do you have just a small little daisy?" he asked. The vendor nodded and handed him one small red daisy. Kevin placed down the milkshakes and took the floor in both of his hands. He looked down at the flower. "Okay, okay, okay. Let's just see where the petals lands. Can't be that hard right."

The vendor just nodded while Kevin plucked off a petal.

"He likes me." he said as he dropped that petal. "He's a friend." he said as he plucked another petal. Kevin kept plucking and plucking the petals, hoping that the flower would tell him how he felt already. He landed on the last petal and a smile widened on his face.

"He likes me." he says with a little happy hop and blush. He turned back to the vendor. "I'll have a petite bouquet of lilacs, daises and peonies."

The vendor smiled and assembled the bouquet as he was requested. Kevin payed extra for the bouquet and grabbed the two milkshakes as he ran up to the school. He knew that it seemed kind of childish for him to believe the power of flower petals for him to believe that Fangs actually felt the same way about him. But it was a sign. It had to be a sign that Fangs actually cared about him the way that he did. Kevin ran down the halls of the school and made his way to the auditorium. He heard the sound of guitar strumming. He thought that they must have started practicing before he came back.

He walked inside. He didn't mind that they were practicing, but he fully intended to give Fangs the flowers and tell him how he truly felt. But as he walked into the dark auditorium, he saw that it wasn't what he even thought it was. It wasn't the practice for Carrie. He saw Fangs and Midge standing on the stage, with one spotlight shining down on Fangs. Kevin looked at them. And then he heard the song being sung. He knew that it was romantic lyrics. Songs that were so sweet. And he looked over and saw Fangs stepping closer to Midge and Midge blushing at the sound.

Kevin watched as Fangs sung. The Serpent was smiling as he sang and turning around to make Midge laugh. When the strumming stopped, the cheerleader moved forward and pulled Fangs into a hug. Fangs hugged her back... and Kevin's heart broke in two. He just looked out at them.

How could he be so stupid? Of course Fangs didn't like him that way. Of course Fangs wasn't attracted to him like he was. Of course it was just a friendship that he overlooked too much. Of course it was. Kevin wasn't the main character in this love story. He wasn't the one that got the love and attention and care. He was just... there. A background character. Kevin felt tears stinging his eyes. He kept looking at them, no matter how much he wanted to turn away. Kevin watched as Fangs opened his eyes and met his stare. "Kevin!" he called out. Midge let go of him and the two looked at Kevin with the same frozen stare. "Kevin, look this isn't what-"

"No, no, no, it's fine..." Kevin said with a fake smile. "I'm... I'm really happy for you. My best friend got the girl. Um... I need to go."

Kevin dropped the flowers and the milkshakes and ran away. Fangs moved forward as soon as he started to leave. Fangs didn't want this to happen. He didn't want for this to happen at all. He wanted to tell Kevin how he really felt. Not do this. Not make him cry. Fangs jumped off the stage and threw his guitar down, running over and chasing Kevin. Kevin had run out of the auditorium and was already sobbing. His face was getting red as he ran away and tried to get back to his truck and drive away. As he did, his eyes became blurry and he ended up slamming down onto the ground. He went down on his knees and sobbed.

Fangs came from behind the hall and ran over to Kevin. He went down on his knees and looked at him

"Kevin.., Kevin please look at me. Look at me." Fangs begged. "This is all just a big misunderstanding. Look at me."

"No, no. It's okay." Kevin said. "I understand. You don't... you don't like me like I do. It's okay. I'm sorry for being selfish."

"No, no, no, no, no. Don't say that. Don't say that at all!" Fangs said, taking both of Kevin's hands in his. "You just came at the wrong moment, I swear."

"You don't... you don't-"

"I do Kev. I do like you that way. You're all that I care about. That song... it wasn't meant for Midge. She was just giving me advice. That song was for you, I wrote it for you... you and only you." Fangs said, raising his hand and running it over Kevin's cheekbones. "I'm sorry. It was just bad timing. I wanted to tell how I feel all sweetly and romantic like. You... you deserve so much more."

"No. No I don't. You... you're all I ever wanted. You're so sweet to me, and protective and generous to me. I just need you. And you're wrong, I don't deserve any better then you. You're everything to me right now." Kevin moved over and stood up. He helped Fangs stand. Fangs moved over and wiped the dried tears on Kevin's cheek. "Can I... can I kiss you?"

Fangs smiled. "Do you realize how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that question?"

Fangs and Kevin both looked into one another's eyes and moved forwards. They pressed each other's lips against them. Finally, after way too many days of them being with one another... they were kissing. They were closer.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here's my attempt at fluff. You all know that I'm not one for fluff, I'm one for angst, hurt, whump and comfort. But I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

Fangs had never believed that he would be here right now. In this moment in time. Fangs Fogarty never thought that he would be inside of his trailer, lying down on his couch, with another beautiful young man in his arms. Fangs grew up believing that he was destined for a sad life. One filled with hard working jobs, Serpent traditions and no real love at all. Fangs thought that he would die a single Serpent. But then…

He met Kevin.

And Kevin changed everything in his perspective on life. Kevin made Fangs feel like he actually belonged and that he was actually here to be loved and supported. Kevin made Fangs feel like he wasn't just Fangs the Serpent. Kevin made all of Fangs known thoughts about him being more than the stereotype of the Serpent. Kevin made him feel like who was really was. Fangs ran his hands along side Kevin's cheek and up to his hair. Kevin made a humming sound from underneath him that made him smile widely at the cutie in his arms. "How long?" Kevin whispered at him, his eyes leaving the TV that was just playing as background noise and entertainment and going to Fangs. "How long have you liked me?"

Fangs looked down at Kevin and pulled him up so that he was sitting on his lap. "I guess since the moment that I joined the musical. Do you remember that?"

"Of course I do." Kevin said back to him.

"Ever since that day and we started spending time together… I knew that you were the nicest person ever. And you just have this light to you that made me start to fall for you." Fangs said to him, looking up into those beautiful eyes. Kevin leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto Fangs' cheek. "How about you… when did you know that you liked me?"

"The day that you defended me against that guy who was touching me. It made me feel loved and appreciated. Not like how Betty or Moose or my dad would when they locked me out of their lives." Kevin said.

Fangs moved closer and rested his hands on Kevin's cheeks. "I would never lock you out. Literally and figuratively." he said. Fangs leaned forward again and rested his head in the crook of Kevin's neck. Kevin held onto Fangs back and rubbed the back of his head. Moments passed that felt like hours to the two boys. It was almost as if they were just in their own little world. Their own little bubble of bliss and care that they didn't want to leave. Kevin held onto Fangs, not wanting to let him go. Fangs was like his own person adorable protector. Like a knight in muted leather. Fangs was so adorable in his own little way. He was… perfect. Loving.

Fangs smiled and moved closer to Kevin. He took one of the hands around his cheeks and interlocked their fingers. Kevin stared down at him. "Do you know what your name means?" he asked.

"No." Kevin said. "I actually don't."

"I do. It means gentle... tender... compassionate." Fangs says to him. "And I think that that matches you so so so perfectly."

Kevin smiled and he leaned forward. His lips pressed up against Fangs. Fangs kissed him back almost feverishly. His hands went to hold the smaller boys neck, while Kevin wrapped his legs around Fangs' back. Fangs stood up, holding Kevin's back against his hands and moving forward. Kevin's back pressed up against the wall and he opened his mouth wider, allowing Fangs tongue to start exploring his mouth. Fangs licked the inside of Kevin's mouth, earning a pleasured moan from the Northside boy. Kevin deserved to be treated this way. To be loved ad cared about.

Fangs found himself moving out of Kevin's mouth and looking up at him. "I'm sorry." he said. "I didn't mean to move in too fast."

"I'm not complaining." Kevin said, wrapping his hands around the back of Fangs' neck. "I has been quite awhile since someone has held me like this."

Fangs smiled with a blush forming onto his cheeks. "Um... maybe we can just... keep it calm and cuddle?"

"I never took you for one as a cuddler. Or as a top." Kevin said grinning.

"Blame my want of control and love for hugging from my shitty past." Fangs said setting Kevin down. "Um... what about we just... um... are you hungry?"

"You never have to ask me that." Kevin said. Fangs nodded and walked into his small kitchen. He opened the cabinet and shook a bag of pasta. Kevin smiled. "Cooking? How romantic."

"My mom taught me how to make a few things before she passed and my cousin taught me some more recipes. I thought that dinner would be something that would make you happy. Considering how much you talk about cooking."

"You know that I love to cook."

"What made you start?" he asked, taking out a pot from inside one of the drawers.

"It was when the sheriff job started to take a toll on my dad. He would be staying at the job late, coming home at almost four in the morning. I had to start cooking for myself and then I started cooking for him." Kevin said. "I guess that food is always the one thing that brings people together. No matter what the circumstances. Especially in this town."

Fangs smiled and nodded. "Hey um... tell you what, how about you and I cook for each other."

"Like a competition?" Kevin asked.

"If you want to make it one. I have a lot of groceries in the fridge and seasonings that you could use. We each make a dish for ourselves and each other."

Kevin smiled and walked over to the kitchen. "I guess that I'll have to give you a taste of my amazing food."

"Nothing is better than creamy bacon carbonara." Fangs said, as he added salt into the empty pot. He brought it over to the sink and filled it with water. Kevin opened the fridge and looked around at all the drawers and compartments that were filled to the brim with ingredients and snacks. Kevin pulled out some stuff from the fridge. Fangs turned from the stove and saw Kevin beginning to open a block of his favorite cheese.

"What are you planning over there?" Fangs asked with a smile.

"Something that would probably give my dad a heart attack just by looking at it." Kevin said, making the Serpent laugh. "I made this burger with my granny when she was in town. She was making the mac and cheese and my dad was making burgers. And while eating, see added the mac and cheese inside of my burger. Trust me. You'll never have a burger like this one. Not even at Pop's."

"I guess that I'll have to take your word for it." Fangs said as he heard the water start to boil. Kevin kept his eyes on him as he started to open a box of macaroni. Fangs added his own pasta to the bot and moved to bring out another pot. He handed it to Kevin. "Here."

Kevin chuckled. "Thanks."

The two then moved to their respective spots in the kitchen and started cooking. They each moved their pots of cooked pasta to the counters and added what they needed. Fangs put a pot on the stove and added the oil, onions, bacon and mushrooms. Kevin stole one of mushrooms while mixing his cheese sauce and popped it into his mouth, making Fangs look at him with a betrayed look, before he smiled. Fangs moved around the ingredients in the pan, the aroma filling the room.

"That smells amazing." Kevin said as he poured his cheesy sauce into his pasta. He set down his pot in the fridge and walked over to Fangs to get a better sniff of the food.

"Can you pass me the cream?" Fangs asked.

Kevin turned over to the fridge and tossed the cream to Fangs. He caught it and snapped the carton opened, before pouring and eyeballed amount into the pan. The smell became even better and Kevin hummed as he started to shape the ground beef into patties. Fangs turned away from his pan of bubbling sauce and walked over to Kevin. "These look great." Fangs said. Kevin smiled, feeling his breath against his ear. Kevin turned away from him and pulled out another pan. He set it down onto the stove and turned it on. He added a bit of oil and placed the large patties on the stove. The smell mixed with Fangs food made the Serpent smile. He moved over to his pan, pushing Kevin aside jokingly with his hip. The two stood right next to each other as they started cooking.

Fangs added his pasta to the creamy sauce and mixed everything together while Kevin flipped the burgers and added the cheese. "I thought that that was supposed to be mac and cheese burgers."

"I'm not done yet." Kevin said, going back into the fridge and pulling out the now chilled mac and cheese. "But you can watch the magic happen."

Fangs crossed his arms across his chest and watched as Kevin scooped out a big sized ball of the mac and cheese and placed it atop of the cut cheese. The melting happened instantly and it mesmerized Fangs. Kevin smiled as he looked around the kitchen for buns. Fangs took them out from his breadbox and handed them to Kevin. He took out four and placed them a top of the pan to get a bit toasty. Fangs added his pasta to his favorite bowls and placed them down on the coffee table. Kevin added the buns to his cheesy burgers and added them to plates. He grabbed forks and walked over to Fangs and set them down next to his dish and they sat down on the couch.

"Now, this is my very special, very creamy bacon carbonara." Fangs said, handing him the bowl filled with the steamy pasta. Kevin smiled and took the bowl. Fangs took the second one. They took a bite from the pasta and Kevin found his eyes widening.

"Holy crap!" Kevin cried, pointing his fork at the bowl. "This... this is delicious!"

"I knew that you'd like it." Fangs said, laughing as Kevin slurped the sauce into his mouth. A small drop of the sauce ended up one Kevin's cheeks. Fangs smiled. "Here you um... you have a little... let me get that."

Fangs moved forward and wiped the sauce away from Kevin's cheek. The touch made him blush super hard. Kevin smiled and shoveled the rest of the pasta into his mouth. Fangs finished his own food and took Kevin's bowl from him. "Your turn." Kevin said, handing him one of the burgers. Fangs took it and smiled.

"This looks so unhealthy." Fangs said. "All the more reason to eat it."

Fangs took a bite and the cheese covered his mouth. Kevin smiled before taking his own bite of the burger. "Kevin... is this... is this one cheese?"

"No." Kevin said. "I used three. You had like... seventy varities in there. It was cheddar, muenster, pepper-"

"I don't care. I just care that it's good." Fangs said, snarfing down another huge bite. "You are an amazing chef."

"Not as good as you. That pasta was pretty amazing."

Fangs smiled and set down his plate. He loomed over and took Kevin's hand. "Kevin... I wanted to ask you. I really care about you. So I thought that I should ask. Kevin, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Kevin smiled. "You don't have to ask me formally."

"But you deserve to be asked formally. You deserved the world Kevin." Fangs said, raising his hands and holding Kevin's face. "You're from this amazing world. You're from the Northside. And you deserve so much. Dates to nice places, a formal greeting with your folks, roses, champagne and-"

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, slow down." Kevin said, taking Fangs hand. "I don't need anything of that. I just want you. I don't care if you're from the Southside or the Northside or Fiji. I just care that you care about me the way that I do about you."

Fangs smiled. He moved forward and pressed a kiss onto his lips. Kevin chuckled and he leaned down onto the couch and Fangs loomed over him. They kissed each other, holding their shoulders and giving each other comfort.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Main reason for not writing... I'm was reading a really good book. Like a really, really good book. I couldn't put it down.**_

* * *

The next day of school was filled with anxiety for Kevin. After spending a night with Fangs and having a friendly cooking competition with him, Fangs had asked Kevin to be his boyfriend. The Fangs Fogarty asked him, the preppy sheriff's kid, to be his boyfriend. And of course Kevin said yes. He wanted to be with Fangs. But... the only problem was that Kevin didn't know if Fangs wanted to go public with their relationship. He had been with a few closested guys that had asked to date him and then never ever went public. It made Kevin sick just thinking about it. He just hoped that Fangs was different. That this might be the one chance that he has of happiness.

Kevin looked at himself in the mirror for what might have been his fifth time. He had changed his clothes multiple times while trying to find something that Fangs would like. He didn't know what Fangs liked. Did he like tight clothes? Loose clothes? Dark colors that matched his Serpent style? Kevin had changed multiple sweaters and jackets to try and find something that Fangs would like. He pulled off the sweater that he was wearing now and looked through his closet for something that might of looked better. He yanked out his favorite plaid shirt and laid it out against his chest. It didn't look like something that Fangs would like.

He threw his shirt down onto the bed and sighed loudly. Why was getting so worked up? Maybe because he really liked Fangs and he wanted to impress him. Maybe because he wanted Fangs to be the one that wouldn't let him go for someone else. Kevin looked up back at the mirror and adjusted his hair. "You're fine. You're fine." he told himself. "Fangs actually likes you. He likes you for you. It doesn't matter what you wear... it doesn't matter what you wear."

Kevin exhaled through his nose and pulled off the sweatpants that he kept on while looking for a shirt and put on a high waisted pair of black jeans that he had just bought with Josie while they were shopping to avoid their now dating parents. He threw on a plain white t shirt and looked back at himself in the mirror. It didn't look like him at all. He went back inside of his closet and grabbed the neon yellow jean jacket that he had gotten as a gift from his very accepting grandmother. He threw it on and smiled at himself.

If he liked it, then Fangs should like it. Kevin threw on his sneakers and moved to go downstairs when he noticed something shining on his desk. It was one of Fangs' rings. He smiled. The day that Moose and the Bulldogs came and brought him home, Fangs had snuck this into his pocket. Kevin picked up the ring and placed it on his thumb. Fangs fingers were a lot bigger than his, so his thumb was the only finger that it could fit. Kevin rubbed the metal of the ring before ran down the stairs to grab his cup of coffee. Tom and Sierra were downstairs in the kitchen already. Sierra had started spending more time with Tom since they had told their children. She hadn't moved in yet, but she had been having plenty of sleepovers over. "Good morning sport." Sheriff Keller greeted from the couch, Sierra sitting on his lap.

"Um... good morning." Kevin said, grabbing a take away cup from inside of cabinets.

"You're up early." Tom said.

"I'm always up early." Kevin said, pouring the coffee inside of the pot inside the take away cup. "Thanks for making the coffee."

"That was me. You're very welcome." Sierra said. "You're dressed very brightly today. Special occasion or something?"

"No. I'm just... just trying a new style."

"Do you need a ride to school bud?" Tom asked. "I have some time before I have to go to the station."

"Um..." Before Kevin could answer, his phone vibrated. Kevin grabbed it and checked to see that it was a text. A text from Fangs to doubt. Kevin smiled at the text.

 _Come outside._

After reading the text, there was a small honk coming from outside of the house. Both Tom and Sierra turned over to front door. Kevin smiled and poured his coffee back into the pot. "No thanks dad. I have a ride now, I guess."

Kevin walked over to the front door. Tom moved Sierra off of his legs and walked over to the hall near the front door. "Wait hold on-"

"I'll be late for school. Bye dad." Kevin said, kissing his cheek and walking out of his house. And to his pleasure, he saw his now boyfriend.

Fangs blush reached his cheeks as soon as he saw Kevin walk outside to meet him. He was once again dressed in the bright colors that Fangs found so attractive when they had first met. Fangs smiled and walked away from his motorcycle and met Kevin halfway. "Good morning." he said with a smile, taking Kevin's hand in his.

"Are you my surprise ride to school?" Kevin said with a grin.

"We still have time before school starts, but yes." Fangs said, kissing Kevin's knuckles. "Come."

Fangs walked him over to his motorcycle and pulled out a helmet. He placed the helmet on top of Kevin's head and kissed his head. Kevin adjusted the strap and sat down on the back of the cycle. Fangs sat down in front. Kevin automatically wrapped his arms against Fangs back. The Serpent smiled and looked up. He saw Sheriff Keller standing by one of the windows. There was this shocked and almost angry look on his face. Fangs has dealt with Northside parents before. But this one was an officer of the law.

Kevin held him tighter, and all of Fangs fears of Sheriff Keller went away. He revved up the motorcycle and started to drive away. Kevin screamed out when they started going fast and Fangs laughed with him. "Hold on Keller!" he yelled out as they started to go faster down the road towards their high school. Kevin clutched onto Fangs chest as he made a hard turn down the road. The two let out a laugh. Fangs loved Kevin's laugh. It was like a baby chuckling at a toy.

Fangs pulled the cycle into the school's parking lot. The hum of the cycle stopped and Kevin released his grip of Fangs' back. The older Serpent jumped off of his bike first and he looked at Kevin as he pulled of his helmet. Kevin jumped off and he looked out to the front door of the school. "Kevin? Are you okay?" Fangs asked, seeing his uneasiness.

"It's just... I understand if you don't want me to hold your hand inside the school. Or if you just want to meet in private." Kevin said.

"What? What are you... Kevin... was that how people treated you when they wanted to date you?" Kevin nodded. Fangs sighed and shook his head. He took Kevin's hands in his. "Kevin, that is not at all me. I would never ever hide you. I want to show you off to everyone and tell them that you're my boyfriend. And whoever did that to you... they didn't deserve you."

Fangs cupped Kevin's face in his hands and pressed a kiss on his forehead. Kevin smiled. Fangs really was different.

"Are you ready?" Fangs whispered.

Kevin nodded. They both looked down at their hands. Fangs noticed a shine of Kevin's thumb. It was his ring. The ring that he had given to Kevin the morning that Moose practically kidnapped him. Kevin was wearing it. Fangs took that hand and rubbed Kevin's knuckles and ring. The two slowly walked over to the stairs and climbed up into the school. There were plenty of people there inside the halls. But Fangs held Kevin's hand tighter. They starting walking down the hall of the school. Attention was seized by a few people in the hall. There were Bulldogs standing by their lockers and they saw the Serpent holding Kevin's hand.

Moose saw Fangs immediately and he looked angered at the sight of Kevin's hand in his. Fangs knew that this must have been one of the closest jerks that Kevin had told him about. Fangs gripped Kevin's hand and turned him around so that they were facing each other. "Wait, what are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"Showing everyone my new beautiful boyfriend." Fangs said, before leaning down and capturing Kevin's lips in a kiss. Kevin was shocked by the kiss, but he kissed back. Moose's glare turned toxic and he slammed his fist against the locker door. Kevin felt his cheeks getting hot and pink as Fangs pulled away from him. He took his hand again and looked deep into the bright beautiful eyes. Kevin smiled.

"Well... that was... something." Kevin said with a grin. Fangs smiled with him, rubbing his cheek and sending sparks flying all through Kevin's back and heart. Fangs looked back up at the clock before turning to his now boyfriend.

"I have to go. I have class, but I'll see you later during your free period okay?" Fangs said, kissing his forehead before walking away from him and down the hall. Kevin blushed seeing him walk off. He didn't hear Toni come up from behind him.

"So..." she said dramatically.

"You knew already didn't you?" Kevin asked her with a fake eyeroll and a lopsided grin.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Toni said, adjusting one of the mini buns on the top of her head. She linked her arm through Kevin's as they started to walk down the hall, ignoring the stares from the Bulldogs. "You know what this means right? Now that you're dating a Serpent?"

"Please don't tell me that I have to endure what Jughead did. I saw those bruises from Christmas." Kevin added with a grin.

"No. It means that you're under our protection. And those bruises are only for if you want to join the Serpents." Toni said, walking to her locker and opening the lock with breeze. The thought was in the back of Kevin's mind. Joining the Serpents? He could never join a gang. But what did Fangs have to endure to join the gang. Toni pulled out her sneakers when she saw the look on Kevin's face. "What are thinking about?"

"How cute I would look in a Serpent jacket." he remarked.

"Wait are you... actually thinking of joining?"

"Hell no. My dad would freak out." he said. "I'm just... thinking if Fangs had to endure that. More importantly, if he had to endure that all alone."

"Fangs was never alone. He had us. And now he has you."

Kevin smiled at that. He was here for Fangs now. Toni pulled off her heels and tied the laces of her sneakers. "So, early yoga class?"

"Let me grab my things."

* * *

Fangs sat in class, his mind wandering all over the place to the one boy he adored. Kevin. He was supposed to be focused on the essay that he would have to be writing by next week, but he was also thinking of how adorable Kevin looked today in the bright jean jacket. Kevin brought a smile to his face and a blush to his cheeks. Kevin did wonders. Kevin was just so special. And it had been hours since he had last seen him. Fangs ran his hand over the rings that he constantly wore, remembering that Kevin was wearing on now. He just wanted to hold his hand and rub the ring underneath his thumb.

The bell rang and Fangs ran out of the classroom, leaving his pen on the table. He hurried up and ran down the steps to first floor. He moved over and met with the beautiful boy that he had been looking for. Kevin. Fangs wrapped his arms around him as soon as his eyes locked with the other one's. Kevin chuckled as he was swung around in the air before being placed gently back down. Kevin blushed hard as Fangs pressed his lips to Kevin's cheek.

"So... can I treat you to lunch?" Fangs said, taking Kevin's hand in his. "You are free right now aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes. I am free. But I really hope that you're not going to treat me to something over the top. I did cook for you already." Kevin said back.

"Your point being? Come on." Fangs wrapped his arm around his shoulder and smiled down at him. He did enjoy being a few inches taller then Kevin, it made him feel dominant. "We have time before rehearsals."

Kevin smiled and nodded, following his boyfriend down the hall and towards wherever else he would take him.


	13. Chapter 13

Weeks had passed.

Sweet, beautiful, blissful weeks had passed.

Heartfelt, loving, sincere weeks had passed.

Four amazing weeks had passed with Fangs dating Kevin. And those days felt almost like he was floating on air. Days with holding hands down the hall, meeting each other at their classrooms, making out in a private corner in the library, showing up to Kevin's house on the weekends with homemade lunches or dinners, spooning him in his bed when his dad wasn't around. It was amazing to spent time with Kevin. Fangs loved every second that he got to spend with him

Four amazing weeks had passed with Kevin dating Fangs. And those days felt almost like he was swimming twenty laps in the clouds. Days allowing Fangs to drive him home on his motorcycle, having Fangs carrying him up and down the stage during dance rehearsals, sneaking into his trailer in the middle of the night to cuddle him, making out with him while pressed against his locker, feeling Fangs trail his fingers against his cheekbones. It was time very well spent with Fangs. Kevin loved every second that he got to spend with him.

But as the show loomed nearer and nearer, Fangs and Kevin barely saw each other. Even with rehearsals. Fangs would get dragged off to help with forgotten lines and falling set design and Kevin would get dragged off to help with forgotten dance routines and ripping costumes. The show sat was getting sooner and sooner and the two directors were exhausted out of their minds. Fangs found himself resting down against one of the auditorium chairs as the cast of the show started to get dressed for rehearsal. Kevin walked out from the hall of dressing rooms, a pin cushion on his left wrist and sweat dripping from his forehead. Kevin walked over to the edge of the stage and slumped down in the chair next to Fangs. His head rested against his lap and Fangs started to play with Kevin's matted down hair.

"Hey." Kevin said, kind of breathless.

Fangs shifted over to his bag and pulled out a bottle of seltzer that he always carried on hand since Kevin liked it so much. He pressed it against his boyfriend's palm and opened the cap. "Drink babe, you're exhausted."

"So are you." Kevin said back. "It's been like what? A whole five days since we've seen each other?"

"The play's getting more hectic." Fangs told him, rubbing Kevin's baby hairs. "Trust me, after the tech runs, and the rehearsals and the real performances, we'll see how much more worth it this was."

Kevin smiled and sat up. Fangs grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him closer to him. Kevin rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I really missed you." he whispered. "I know. I missed you too. And soon it'll be one month."

"One month of this. One month of such a wonderful time dating you." Fangs said back, nibbling Kevin's ear. "And I have something special planned."

"Are you going to cook for me again?"

"Sssh! You'll spoil the surprise I have planned."

The two chuckled. Kevin took a sip from his water. Kevin really enjoyed these few moments with his boyfriend. He snuggled a bit closer to him. Fangs held onto his boyfriend like his life depended on it. Soon after their little bubble was burst as the cast walked out and the show started. Kevin continued writing notes on his little notepad while Fangs kept an eye out for anything possibly dropping down from the stage. Fangs watched as Kevin constantly stood up and walked around the office to see what the hell was going on. Fangs watched as boyfriend walked over and over and over the stage and around the room.

The first part of the show ended and most of the cast started to walk over to get some water and food. Kevin rested his head against the stage, sighing loudly. Fangs sat up from his chair and moved over to Kevin. He lightly pinched the back of his boyfriend's knees, making him turn over behind him. Fangs caught him in his arms and pulled up in up into a bridal hold.

"Fangs, what are you-" Kevin tried to ask, but Fangs shushed him.

"You're exhausted baby." Fangs said. "I can take care of things, here." Fangs walked Kevin over to the wooden table that they had set up sat their desk. Fangs flung all of the stuff of the the table, leaving it bare and laying Kevin on top of it. He pulled out his bag and rested it on the edge and laid Kevin's head on top of it. Fangs shucked off his Serpent jacket and laid it on top of Kevin like a blanket. Kevin smiled, feeling the warmth of the added fur, curiosity of Toni. Fangs rubbed the top of Kevin's head, before pulling out his earbuds. He put each one in Kevin's ear and connected it to his phone. He played a random meditation playlist from YouTube and put his phone next to Kevin, just in case he wanted to change the song.

Kevin looked up at his boyfriend as Fangs pressed a soft kiss onto his nose. He moved to head to the student lounge to call everyone back in when Kevin grabbed his wrist. "Fangs…" he said softly. "Thank you."

Fangs stared down at those eyes. Holy shit. He was falling for Kevin. He was actually falling deep in love with the beautiful boy. He was falling hard for him, and Fangs just noticed how. Kevin was so kind to him, so generous. Always offering him food and sleepovers at his house. And Fangs always reciprocated that with his protective endeavors and kisses and care. Fangs was falling in love… so in love. But he didn't know how Kevin felt about it. Was Kevin in love with him too? Was it too early to tell if he was in love? It had barely been a month at most. But… this felt so right. To be falling in love with Kevin Keller. To hear his sweet voice every single time they locked eyes.

Fangs smiled at Kevin. "You're welcome. Now you sleep for a bit. I'll take you home after, okay?"

"Okay." Kevin replied. He watched as Fangs walked over to the door that led to the student lounge and he stayed in between the doorway. Kevin's eyes were heavy and they wanted to flutter of to sleep, but they stayed on Fangs. His smile, his dimples, the way his shoulder blades moved in when he started to push ups and curl ups. Kevin thought that Fangs was amazing to him. With how caring and protective he was of him and how respective he was of his boundaries. Kevin now realized what he was feeling now. Holy fucking crap. Kevin was falling in love with Fangs. Fangs was caring and kind and out, everything that Kevin wanted in a boyfriend. Kevin closed his eyes as he thought. Was it way too early in a relationship to call in love? Kevin didn't know, but as he slowly started to fall asleep to the soft piano music mixed with ran fall, he told himself something. He was really falling in love with Fangs Fogarty. Maybe he was already in love with him.

Fangs told the cast what had happened with Kevin and told them to keep on rehearsing. Moose kept eyeing Kevin during the dances and scenes. His eyes lingering over to make sure that Kevin was alright. Fangs hated that and he snapped at Moose twice to focus on the play and not his boyfriend. Once the dress rehearsal ended, Fangs congratulated everyone on a job well done and told them to be at the auditorium for a tech run a whole hour early. Everyone started to leave silently for Kevin's sake. After Fangs put away everything that was left over, Fangs walked over to Kevin and gently shook him awake.

"Baby, baby, wake up." Fangs said gently. After a couple of seconds of no reaction, Fangs shoke Kevin a bit harder but still gently and soft. "Baby?"

Kevin didn't stir. He was still fast asleep. Fangs pulled the jacket off of Kevin and put it on himself. He pulled Kevin up into his bridal hold. Kevin leaned closer against Fangs chest. Fangs pulled both their bags over his shoulder and carried Kevin out of the auditorium's exit. Fangs carried him carefully. Like he was an infant. Fangs knew that he couldn't bring Kevin home on his motorcycle. Especially with him sleeping. Fangs looked over and saw Kevin truck parked right there. He brought Kevin over to his father's truck and laid him down gently on the passenger seat. Fangs pressed a kiss against his hairline before searching through his pockets for car keys. He located them, pretty easily which worried Fangs that Kevin would soon be robbed, and closed the door gently. He walked over to the driver's seat, before realizing that he had no idea how to drive a truck. He searched around for any kind of kind, but nothing seemed to help. He cursed himself for only knowing how to drive a motorcycle. Fangs needed to get Kevin home and get him some well deserved sleep.

"Do you need help?"

Fangs turned and was met with bright pink wearing blonde, Betty Cooper. He and her had never been on good terms since what Kevin told him happened between their friendship. He didn't even want to hear her side of the story because of how much happier Kevin seemed without her. Fangs just looked over at her and shook his head.

"I'm fine." he said. "I can figure this out on my own."

Betty pulled on the fleece of her sweater before taking a step closer. "You have to put the keys in there." she said, pointing to the side of the steering wheel. "And then you just turn the stick shift."

Fangs loomed over to see what she was talking about and nodded. "Thanks." he said, putting the key inside and turning as he was instructed to do. The truck roared to life softly, vibrating Kevin a bit but ultimately making him fall into an even deeper sleep. Fangs closed the door and looked out to start driving, but Betty walked closer to the window. Fangs looked over at her with a kind of modest but annoyed look.

"How… how is Kevin?" Betty asked. "He and I we… we haven't spoken since what happened with The Black Hood and I started to-"

"Forget that he even existed? He's fine. He's a lot better off without you. And he doesn't owe you anything after what you did to him." Fangs said.

"I know that. But… I just wanted to say that, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't realize what a good friend Kevin was until he left."

"Wrong, until he didn't leave. You left him." Fangs said. "Now stay away from my boyfriend. He doesn't need anymore pain in his life with what's happening privately." Betty nodded, putting her head down. Fangs saw the look of sadness and sympathy in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude."

"No. It's okay." she replied.

"You were having a bad time. And Kevin's having one too. Maybe… maybe if you give him some time, he'll speak to you again." Fangs said, rubbing his hand against the leather of the steering wheel. "Listen, I have to go but, thanks for the small lesson on driving trucks. I'll see you then Betty."

Fangs turned the stick shift as he was instructed and took his time pulling out of the school's parking lot. He doesn't drive a car, but his cousin did teach him when he was twelve. The memory of turning lanes and signals were still there from the motorcycle, but it was know combined with his cousin's short teachings of spinning the wheel correctly and pressing the pedals. Fangs drove slowly down the road, keeping a close eye on Kevin in his peripheral vision. He was snoring softly through his nose and snuggling close to himself. It was adorable. Fangs turned down the road and towards where it would take him to Kevin's small secluded neighborhood. Fangs parked the truck as best to his ability right there in front in of the house. Fangs pulled the keys out, hauled Kevin's bag over his shoulder and pulled Kevin back into his hold.

Kevin was stirring a bit in the bridal carry, but he moved his hands up to hold the back of Fangs neck. Fangs was a bit startled from his movement, but smiled when he realized that he was just getting comfortable. "Fangs?" Kevin whispered, still in a bit of a sleep like daze.

"I'm here baby." he said back to him, before walking over to the side of the house. Fangs looked up and noticed that his usual climb up to Kevin's bedroom would be a bit harder. When Fangs usually climbed up to sneak into Kevin's bedroom, he would climb up the thick vines that Sheriff Keller never cut and sneak through the window that Kevin kindly kept open. Fangs hummed a bit before turning over to Kevin. He gently moved him over to his back, having him rest on the shoulder where his bag wasn't. Kevin instantly held onto Fangs chest while Kevin held his legs up in one hand. Fangs climbed up the vines carefully and slowly, not wanting to wake Kevin up. Fangs made to the second floor and he pulled the window opened. He swung his legs inside of the room and pulled Kevin back into his loving hold. Fangs walked over to his bed and laid him down gently, throwing his bag down beside the bed.

Kevin let out a groan of annoyance, not having Fangs holding him, but it went away when Fangs gave Kevin a pillow to spoon instead. He tightly clutched the pillow and his sleep got deeper. Fangs smiled. He was always so adorable when he slept. Fangs moved his hand over and pulled Kevin's throw blanket over his body. "I… I… I think I love you." Fangs whispered, moving away the tiniest bit from him. Kevin didn't respond, snuggling into his bed calmly. Fangs smiled and leaned forward, kissing Kevin's lips. Fangs slowly took a step back from him, moving towards the bedroom door instead of the window. But he didn't notice. His eyes were too fixated on the boy that had the privilege of calling his boyfriend. While walking back, his back pressed against something small. Small and circular, yet rectangular at the same time.

With his time with the Serpents, Fangs had recognized that feel enough times. From run ins with the cops, fights with Ghoulies and random fights happening at the trailer park. It was a gun. Fangs froze immediately. There was an intruder inside the house. And he had just snuck inside of the home to put his boyfriend to sleep. Now they were both vulnerable. Kevin maybe even more, because what if this person was here to get leverage against the sheriff. His son was he greatest leverage. Fangs slowly held his hands up.

"Look, just don't hurt him." Fangs said, not wanting to turn around and see the face of someone holding a handgun to his face.

"Why did you sneak into my house Serpent?" asked the voice that everyone in Riverdale knew. Sheriff Keller. He sounded angry. More like furious.

"Sheriff Keller, listen. This is just a misunderstanding." Fangs said, slowly turning around. "I was bringing Kevin home. He's been exhausted lately with the play. I didn't want to wake him up."

Sheriff Keller eyes Fangs head to toe. Looking at him in his Serpent jacket and tattoo. "You brought Kevin to school a couple weeks ago." he said. "And you kissed him."

Fangs stayed silent, looking at the father up and down. Mostly because he was still holding a gun to him. And he was trying not to get shot. "I can explain everything. I'll tell you everything you want to know. But will you please put the gun down."

Tom looked at Fangs with an arched brow before slowly lowering his gun. He put it in his holster and looked out at his son. "Come on out, I don't want to wake him up." Tom said, walking towards the hall on the second floor. Fangs followed him as he walked downstairs. Tom sat down on his living room couch and he gestured out to the chair. "Sit."

Fangs obediently sat down and he looked over at Tom. Tom crossed his arms and leaned against the couch. "Mr. Keller, listen I-"

"Stop talking." Tom said sternly, shutting Fangs up in an instant. Tom looked Fangs up in down. "You care about him don't you?" Fangs looked over at Tom in confusion, but Tom held up his hand. "Don't ask how I know okay? I'm a grown man that's been in love. I can tell when people have feelings for my son and yours are huge. And I'm the sheriff. I notice how much happier my son is when he's around the house."

Fangs swallowed some of his thickened saliva and nodded. "I… I do."

"Are you dating my son?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I am." Fangs answered honestly. "It's been almost a month."

"And do you care about him? Like a boyfriend should?'

"Of course I do. He means everything to me right now."

Tom hummed and nodded before looking out over to the fireplace, where no fire was burning. Fangs stayed silent, looking at the sheriff. He was waiting for him to say something along the lines of stay away from his son or never come back into his house. But Tom turned back over to him and he crossed his arms across his chest. "Listen to me and listen to me closely. That is my child up there. That is the child that I raised and protected since birth. I will not let anything happen to him. So I'm not warning you, I'm telling you. If you lay a finger on him with his consent, if you make him cry one tear, if you make him mad for even one measly nanosecond, I will hunt you down. I will drag deep inside of Fox Forest and make sure no one can find you again. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear."

Fangs swallowed even harder.

Sheriff Keller always looked intimidating from afar. Mostly because he was the sheriff of this shitty town and he was being serious about his job. But now he was being serious about a matter worse than this town's terrible crime. He was being serious about his own son. Fangs knew that this would come soon. He stood up and straightened out his leather jacket. "I would never do anything to hurt Kevin." Fangs said. "If anything I want to protect him from everything inside of this damned town. I'll do anything for him. And I understand that you're his father and that as the sheriff you're more protective of him. But trust me… I will do anything to keep Kevin safe."

Tom looked up and down at Fangs before standing up. "I'm having dinner tomorrow here with Kevin, Josie and my girlfriend Sierra. I expect you to be there."

Fangs nodded. "Right of course. I'll… I'll be there."

"Good." Tom said, walking past Fangs and over to his kitchen. He went into his fridge and pulled out a beer, drinking a bit of it. Fangs looked over at him. "Are you in love with my son? I heard you when I found you sneaking inside of my house."

"I… um-"

"Fangs?"

Fangs looked up and saw Kevin standing in the middle of the staircase. Tom looked up as well. "Kev." Fangs said, moving over to the stairs to meet Kevin halfway. Fangs held out his hand and Kevin took it as he made it down the last of the steps. Kevin looked over to see his dad, looking at him with a smile.

"Dad? When did you get home? When did I get home?" Kevin asked, a bit confused.

"Your boyfriend carried and drove you home. He tucked you in as well." Tom said.

Kevin turned over and looked at Fangs. "You told him?"

"He's a cop Kevin. He found out all on his own." Fangs told him.

"It's totally fine pal. Fangs is… a pretty great guy." Tom said with a grin. "He'll also be joining us for dinner tomorrow."

"You will?" Kevin repeated, before moving over to hold one of his elbows that was concealed by his Serpent jacket. "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"I want to." Fangs said. "But listen I have to go. Can I pick you up tomorrow?"

"Of course." Kevin said. The two boys leaned in to kiss, but Tom coughed loudly. The two looked over at him to see him with his beer bottle in hand with a simple look on his face. Kevin rolled his eyes playfully and he walked Fangs over to the front door. Fangs stood outside and he smiled out at him.

"I um… I didn't drive you here on my motorcycle. I drove you here in your truck." Fangs said honestly.

"Oh! Then let me drive you-"

"No, no, no baby. I'll be fine." Fangs answered. "You stay inside and get the rest that you need."

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about me." Fangs said, cupping Kevin's chin and pressing a passionate kiss against his lips. Kevin kissed back immediately, moving to hold his hand. They stayed there for a moment before they heard an even louder cough coming from Sheriff Keller inside of the house. Kevin rolled his eyes annoyingly while Fangs chuckled. Fangs pressed another kiss against Kevin's cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Kevin said. "Promise to text?"

"Always." Fangs said. "Now get some sleep."

Kevin took a slow step away from the door and slowly closed the front door. Kevin pressed his forehead against the door as Fangs walked away with blush on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

_**WARNING:**_ _ **There is a sex scene (finally) in this chapter that I have written to the best of my ability to be clean.**_ _ **I am not a smut writer. I don't even really read smut to try and write it. You can skip it if you want, it's after the whole Wyrm situation.**_

 _ **And I've been seeing that the followers haven't be reviewing. Don't want to be a dick, but that's kind of discouraging to a writer. But I'll just give the benefit of the doubt. Anyways, let's continue.**_

* * *

"I think that that went pretty well." Kevin said as he walked with his boyfriend arm in arm into Southside trailer park.

"Well? Well? I don't think that I did well." Fangs retorted, shaking his head as his shorter boyfriend. "I had no idea what to say! I just stood there silent and awkward."

"But my dad liked you. And it takes a lot for my dad to like people, and he doesn't even like Archie."

"Well then again, Archie ran around trying to kill a serial killer."

"True, true, true." Kevin said with a smile. Fangs pulled Kevin's shoulder closer and pressed a kiss against his cheek. Kevin brought Fangs over to his trailer and smiled at him. "So… I accomplished taking you home safely."

"You didn't have to do that, I can take care of myself." Fangs said, adjusting Kevin's ruffled bright red collar shirt. "I'm a Serpent for goodness sake."

"I still want to make sure that you make it to your trailer safe and sound." Kevin said, taking Fangs by his Serpent collar and rubbing the edges with a smile. "Besides, if something happened to you, who was keep me warm during long rehearsals."

"I swear Keller, you will be the death of me." Fangs said, pressing a feverish kiss against his lips. Kevin kissed back, his hand going over to hold the bottom of his chin. Fangs really did care about him. He was falling in love. He was falling in love with this Northside boy. And Kevin knew that he would soon be admitting this to himself to. But he was falling in love with Fangs as well. He was falling hard for him. The kissing was meant to be goodbye, but the two found themselves there for a long period of time. The two of them didn't hear two people start to approach.

"Well, well, well, how cute."

Fangs and Kevin pulled apart. Fangs instinctively tensed up, seeing the studded jackets of two of the Ghoulies. He moved his hand over to grab Kevin by the waist, pulling him behind him. Kevin kept his hands in front of him, not wanting to provoke the gang members. "What the hell are you doing here?" Fangs yelled. "This is Serpent territory."

"Yeah, yeah it is. And we respected you and your territory, until yalls went behind our backs and called the cops." the second Ghoulie said, his hair half shaved off.

"That wasn't us. It was Archie Andrews, that Northside football player." Fangs said, turning to Kevin. "Kevin, go inside the trailer."

"Nah, he ain't going nowhere." the first Ghoulie said, his own hair hanging all the way down to his chest. "He's a pretty one. Might want to report back on him."

"Kevin go inside now." Fangs yelled, a bit more stern while pulling out his switchblade. "What is this? A threat? A warning?"

"A warning. You double crossed us. And now we're going to war. So when Malachi and the rest of our crew comes back from jail, you, the rest of the Serpents and that beanie wearing bastard is going to pay." the first Ghoulie said, eyes turning over to Kevin. Fangs pushed him backwards to where Kevin's back pressed the step railings. "And as for the ones that you love, they'll all be hurt. Worse than you can possibly imagine."

"You lay a hand on him or any of us, we'll come after you." Fangs threatened. "Serpents take care of their own."

"And Ghoulies hurt those that hurt them." the second Ghoulie said, patting his friends shoulder. "Come on. They'll get what's coming to them in a few weeks."

"Keep an eye that the pretty one Serpent! Malachi likes brunettes." the other one said before they both ran off. Fangs growled, shoving his blade into his pocket. He immediately turned over to Kevin, holding his shoulders in his hands. He sighed and looked over towards his motorcycle, that he had left home just in case Tom was going to say anything. Fangs gently took his boyfriend's hand in his and walked him over to the bike. He sat him down and gently placed the helmet atop his head. Fangs hopped on the bike and drove off as fast as he could. Kevin held onto his chest tightly, not even thinking about letting him go. Fangs brought himself towards the Whyte Wyrm. He helped Kevin down and grabbed his arm with the same gentleness that he had before. Kevin, scared that something was happening, followed his boyfriend silently. Fangs walked through the back door of the Wyrm and was welcomed with the loud sounds of his fellow Serpents. Fangs ignored them and screamed out for their attention. The music was cut off as soon as Fangs' voice railed through the bar.

Toni, Sweet Pea and Cheryl, who had been drinking and laughing, turned around at the sound of Fangs' voice. Fangs kissed Kevin's hand before turning back to the Serpents. "The Ghoulies are getting out of prison!" he yelled.

"What?" Sweet Pea yelled back, amongst a bunch of murmurs from the other concerned Serpents.

"How do you know?" Cheryl asked, earning a respective silence.

"They came to my trailer. They were probably looking for FP or Jughead but you all were here." Fangs explained. "They came to my trailer, told me that they were getting out, threatened my boyfriend and all of us."

"Are they out yet?" an older Serpent asked.

"No. They said that they'll be out in a couple of weeks."

"A few weeks can't give us any hope to truly know when the Ghoulies get out." Toni said.

Kevin crossed his arms across his chest, feeling a bit intimidated. Fangs looked at him and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "We need to be on guard. And we need to stay on alert if one of the free ones decides to hurt anyone of us. Serpents don't abandon their own. Okay?"

"That means Keller then." Toni said, pointing over at Kevin. Kevin licked his lips and put his head down. Fangs moved over and grabbed his hand, rubbing his knuckles. "Keller's like family."

"He's the sheriff's kid. If anything he's trouble." yelled an older fat Serpent.

"Shut the hell up Jello boy." Sweet Pea retorted, making the Serpents laugh and the fat one shut his trap. "Kevin Keller is family. We protect our own."

"He's not even a Serpent or a Southsider." the same fat Serpent said.

"Neither am I." Cheryl added, pointing a long red painted acrylic nail at him.

"No Cherry Pop, you're in initiation of becoming a Serpents. You're halfway there." Jello fat Serpent said, pointing back at Kevin. "He's still full on Northsider, added with the fact that he's the sheriff's kid. What makes you think that he'll actually care about us? He'll probably go run off to his daddy to tell him about this damned war!"

Fangs ran over to his table and grabbed him by his shirt. He pulled him off and slammed him down against the ground, holding up his ring covered fist. "Say one more thing about my boyfriend and I'll beat you to a pulp!"

"What do you want me to do?" Kevin said, shaking a bit from fear.

"You don't have to do anything Kevin, you're fine." Cheryl said, walking over to him and patting his shoulder. She raised her tall heel and slammed it against the fat man's face. "Now shut your trap pudding cup olympian."

"You can stop fucking around with Fogarty and get back to your Northside fantasies of getting fucked in the forest!" the Serpent said, before receiving a punch from Fangs. Kevin shook his head and walked away, eyes filled with tears. Fangs got up and chased after his boyfriend. He grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to his chest. All of the other Serpents turned around, not wanting to barge in on a private moment or get the bad end of Cheryl's heel.

"Kev, Kev, don't listen to him." Fangs said, holding his cheek. "Don't cry over him."

"I'm not. I'm not. Oh god, am I?" Kevin said, faking a chuckle and wiping his eyes that were filled with tears. Fangs wiped his eyes and kissed each of his eyelids. "I'm sorry Fangs. It's just been a really, really long night. I mean, dinner with my dad, being threatened by Ghoulies and being berated for being your boyfriend."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry." Fangs said, kissing his forehead. "You don't owe him anything. And don't be scared about the threats. I'll protect you and have people protect you if I'm not there. Okay? Don't be scared. Don't be scared. I'm here. I'm here."

Kevin looked up at him and nodded. But he couldn't believe that. That couldn't be enough for him. That would never be enough for him. Kevin looked up at his boyfriend and then back over the Serpents. "What-What if… what if I joined?" Kevin yelled, pushing Fangs away. "What if I became a Serpent? Would that change your mind about me?! Come on, think about that! The sheriff's kid, the perfect Northside bitch that likes to get it taken up the ass… joining the Serpents! It's the huge middle finger to my whole Northside stereotypes! If I joined you fuckers, would that finally please you?"

"No!" Fangs moved to get over to his boyfriend, but a few Serpents held him back. This was serious and they knew the rules not to engage. The fat Serpent stood up from the floor and looked over at Kevin. He chuckled at him.

"You don't have what it takes to be a Serpent." he said.

"Kevin, stop!" Fangs yelled, being shoved against the wall to silence him. Kevin looked back at him. Thinking for a moment… Fangs was right. Kevin didn't need to prove anything to this man. Kevin was always comfortable in his own skin. He didn't need to prove he was. Kevin smiled and shook his head at the man.

"Oh I have what it takes." he said, moving his hand and punching him hard in the jaw. The man fell down unconscious. The Serpents cheered for Kevin and moved the problematic Serpent away. Kevin moved his hair out of his face as the music started again. Fangs moved away from the other Serpents and walked over to his boyfriend. He held his cheek and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Are you kidding me? That was fucking hot!" Fangs replied, mashing his mouth against Kevin's. "You don't need to join us to be seen as my boyfriend, okay? You and I are perfect."

"And too adorable." Toni said with a joke. Fangs smiled, taking Kevin's hand in his again. He waved over at his friends and walked with Kevin back over to his motorcycle. As he did, he straddled his boyfriend's waist and pulled him closer. Kevin's hot breath and immediately on his face. Fangs moved over and pressed a kiss onto his cheek.

"Fangs…" Kevin breathed out, feeling everything all of a sudden get hotter and his clothes get tighter. Fangs moved forward and bit into Kevin's collarbone, making Kevin moan loudly. "Are we seriously going to do this? Here? In the middle of the night? Outside?"

"Oh please. I'd do this anywhere if you wanted. But you… you deserve more than this for our first time." Fangs responded.

"Okay then." Kevin said, moving his hands and wrapping it against the back of his neck. "How about we head over to the Five Seasons? I still have a lot of birthday money left. Plus, there's free champagne."

"God, you're hot!" Fangs groaned. "Get on, let's go!"

Kevin chuckled, wrapping his arm around his back as the motorcycle roared off.

* * *

Kevin had rented out a room in the Five Seasons for the night and he was smiling from ear to ear as his boyfriend held his hand and walked him to the elevator. Fangs was smiling was well, his cheeks burning like the inside of a fireplace. The doors to the golden elevator slowly closed Fangs and Kevin pounced on one another. Fangs grabbed his boyfriend's face as Kevin opened his mouth wider. Fangs moved his tongue inside of Kevin's mouth and rubbed it over the roof of Kevin's mouth. The Serpent moved forward and grabbed the back of Kevin's knees, pulling up into his hold. Kevin wrapped his legs against the back of his waist, holding his cheeks in his smaller hands.

The elevator opened up to their floor, the top floor, as Fangs walked out as fast as he could. He needed to get Kevin onto a bed. He needed to him. Fangs slammed Kevin's back against the door of their bedroom, kissing him hungrily and exceedingly. Kevin moved his head forward, fighting for dominance with his tongue on Fangs. Fangs chuckled, pushing Kevin's head back against the door with one push of his tongue. Fangs moved his hand as he continued kissing, taking out the room key and unlocking the door. As soon as it was opened, Fangs walked into the room. He kicked the door closed and walked into the dark hotel room. He slammed Kevin down onto something and he laid him down on it. Kevin's hand moved over and it slammed against a wall. His hand accidentally flipped the switch and some of the lights inside of the room turned on.

Now Fangs could see him. He moved his mouth up and look over at Kevin. He had laid him down against the kitchen table of the hotel room. He smiled and moved over to him again, resting his lips against the bottom of his jaw. Kevin grabbed Fangs by the Serpent jacket, feverishly trying to pull if off. Fangs moved his hands so that he could pull off the jacket. Kevin ran his hands along Fangs' bare arms, feeling the veins.

"Bed?" Kevin asked in the middle of a moan.

"Bed." Fangs agreed, picking him back up and carrying him in the same fashion as before. Kevin kissed all over the back of his neck, distracting Fangs as he searched for the bedroom. Fangs eventually found it, after forty seconds of flirty confusion, and he slammed Kevin down on the soft mattress. Kevin moved up onto his knees and kissed Fangs, pressing his palms on his chest as Fangs slowly pulled off his bots. Fangs moved Kevin down onto his lap. Kevin kissed him hard as he yanked off his sneakers. As soon as their shoes were off, Fangs pushed Kevin down hard against the huge, soft pillows. Kevin held his shoulder, his nails digging hard into the soft cloth of the t-shirt.

"Damn… take this off." Kevin gasped, pulling the shirt up. His eyes widened, seeing Fangs' beautiful stomach and the tight abs. He trailed his hands over the six pack, moving back up to kiss him again. Fangs pinned him back down. He moved his hands over to the shirt and held it tightly. He ripped it opened, the buttons flying all over the place. Fangs slowly trailed kisses and licks against his chest and stomach. Kevin reacted, moving up a bit. Fangs pushed him down again with a smile. He moved over, kissing and kissing against his face.

Fangs moved up, trying to pull off his belt and get to his jeans. Kevin laid down, watching as his boyfriend threw his belt across the hotel room. Kevin smiled, running his hand over his chest. Fangs yanked off his jeans before pulling out a condom. Kevin started to laugh. "What?" Fangs asked, pulling off the wrapper with his teeth.

"I'm just surprised that you were ready for this so early." Kevin said, moving forward and kissing him again. Fangs kissed him back as he yanked off his underwear and placed the condom on. Fangs played around with Kevin's pants before pulling them off. Kevin wrapped his legs against Fangs' back as he slowly and slowly started to moan. Fangs looked up at him, rubbing his shoulders.

"Are you ready for this? Are you ready for us? We don't have to do this if you're not ready." Fangs said to him.

"Can you just kiss me already?!" Kevin groaned, moving up and kissing him hard. Fangs kissed him back, grabbing a hold of his wrists and moving up above him. Kevin moaned, his legs moving and moving around. Kevin's hips moved up as he did, Fangs pushed himself inside of his boyfriend. Kevin screamed out in complete an utter pleasure. Fangs groaned as well.

"More, more, more please." Kevin moaned as Fangs pushed himself into his boyfriend.

"Do you like that?" Fangs asked, rubbing his jaw. "Do you like this?"

"Do I! Boy do I do! More, please. Please more." Kevin groaned, digging his nails hard into Fangs' back. He scratched hard into the tan skin as he kissed him. Fangs pushed and pushed, earning screams of pleasure from his boyfriend. "Yes. Yes… yes… yes… yes! Yes!"

Fangs pushed himself into Kevin one last time before moving forward and biting down hard on the opposite side of his collarbone. The two collapsed on the bed, sweat beading from the bodies. Fangs looked up and wiped some hair away from his face. "Well… that was… amazing. Did you enjoy it?"

"I loved it." Kevin said, moving forward into Fangs arms. Fangs cuddled him close to his chest.

"You know that I'm all sweaty right?" Fangs said, pulling off the filled condom and tossing it aside in the trash bin the bedroom corner.

"Don't care. I don't care at all." Kevin replied, snuggling into his chest. "So… I guess that I can add having hot sex with my boyfriend to the list of shit that happened tonight."

Fangs giggled, holding him. He pulled the blanket over them and looked deep into Kevin's eyes. "You are… remarkable, beautiful, spectacular, amazing… Serpent or no Serpent. And I-I-"

"You what?" Kevin said, feeling his heart start to hammer.

"I-I just… I-I… I'm glad that I met you." Fangs said. He couldn't tell him now. He couldn't. There were threats against him and the Serpents that he cared about. If he said that he loved him now, who knows what would happen. Someone might use that to their advantage. And he couldn't let that happen. Now when he was so sure now that he was in too deep in this relationship. Now what he was sure that he was in love with Kevin Keller. Fangs was scared that Kevin would get up and leave from disappointment of not hearing those three words, but he smiled his adorable smile and held his cheek.

"I'm so happy that you and I met. And I'm glad that it led to all of this." Kevin replied, snuggling closer to him. Kevin closed his eyes, resting against his boyfriend's chest. Fangs smiled and leaned down against the silk pillow. Kevin slowly started to drift asleep and he whispered to himself: "I love you."

Fangs didn't hear him. But he would tell him soon enough. Soon enough.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Okay, I despise Betty to the highest extent. You all probably know this. Ask all my friends. They know I want to burn Betty in an active volcano. But after the episode where I witnessed her get abused and mentally tortured, I needed to give her a small bit of happiness.**_

* * *

Fangs felt nothing but bliss ever since he and Kevin had had sex for the first time. He was smiling the entire time since he had left the Five Seasons and took Kevin back home. Fangs was smiling when he had gone back to the Whyte Wyrm to talk with FP about the Ghoulies. Fangs was smiling the entire rest of the weekend, leading up the next time he saw Kevin. As soon as they locked eyes, Fangs felt himself falling more and more in love with him. The Serpent had seen him playfully singing with Midge by the student lounge. He moved forward from behind him and wrapped one arm around his waist one one on his hand, swinging him around with a smile on his face. Midge grinned.

"You are guys are so adorable." she said.

"Thanks Midge." Fangs said, pressing a kiss against the collar on Kevin's violet turtleneck, where he knew his bite marks and hickeys laid. Kevin smiled with a chuckle, moving to intertwine their fingers. Midge fanned her hands dramatically, being quite the fan girl.

"So hey, my mom is heading out of town on a single's spa day. I have the whole house to myself. What do you say to a little Carrie party before the play?" she asked.

"That's sounds cool." Fangs said, hooking an arm over Kevin's shoulder.

"Do you want me to bring something? Chips? Chairs? Beer?" Kevin said, holding out his fingers and pointing at each as an example.

"No, no!" Midge told him. "Just show up with yourself and your boyfriend. I'll take care of everything else."

"Okay then." Kevin replied, waving off his friend. Fangs turned over to Kevin and pressed a kiss to his nose. "Fangs-"

"I love… what he did that night." Fangs said, cutting him off. "I wanna do it again one day. When you're ready."

"I do to. That was… literally epic." Kevin said, laughing into Fangs' chest. Fangs turned over and she saw Betty standing by her locker. She looked like she wanted to approach the two, but she looked nervous. Fangs remembered what she had said to him.

"Hey um… you should go talk to her." Fangs said, pointing out at the distance without his fingers. "She seems like she really misses you."

"Misses me? If she does, then why doesn't she come talk to me without anyone flanking her?" Kevin said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Because she's nervous. Come on, everyone deserves a second chance." Fangs said, running his fingers against Kevin's adam's apple. "Just talk to her. No one is telling you to make up again."

"Are you sure?" Kevin asked.

"Completely." Fangs replied, kissing his hair. "I have class, but I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. I'll see you at lunch." Kevin said, watching his boyfriend walk off. Kevin could make out the scratches that he had left on his back. He smiled, feeling pride. Kevin turned over to Betty, she looked a bit sad. Depressed even. Kevin swallowed. He and Betty have always been close. He hated how she treated him. But Fangs was right. Everyone deserves a second chance. He had given that chance to the Serpents. Why didn't Betty deserve one? Kevin slowly started to approach her. He went to put his hand on her shoulder, but she turned over to face him. She was a bit shocked that he was there. But she immediately started apologizing.

"Kevin, I am so so sorry for the way that treated you!" she cried.

"Betty I-"

"With-with-with the Black Hood and-"

"Betty."

"And me only coming to you when I needed something to investigate!"

"Betty."

"And especially what happened at Fox Forest! Kevin I-"

"Elizabeth Cooper, please shut up for three seconds!" Kevin yelled with a calm smile, pressing his hands against both of her shoulders. "Listen… I'm not saying that I completely forgive you for what you said. Not going to lie, it hurt a bit. But I just want you to know that with everything that's been happening in Riverdale, it's okay to feel that you're a bit scared and alone. But maybe… maybe we can try and get back to being friends."

"Yes! Yes, that's exactly what I want! I'm so so sorry for what I said and what I did." Betty said. "I just really want things to go back to the why it was."

"Come here." Kevin said, pulling her close. They would be fine. They would be fine again. Kevin smiled at the blonde and patted her shoulder.

"So..." Betty said with a smile. "Tell me all about you and Fangs! I've been dying to know."

* * *

Fangs had worked hard with the cast, moving along with them as they danced and as they sung. He was so proud of them for working hard. When they play was finally performed for the first time, he knew that it would be worth it. Fangs sat with them, looking over at their performances. Kevin was sitting there on a small swing, setting up some lights on the top of the stage. And Fangs smiled became a bit wider when he saw that Betty was helping him set up the lights. Fangs was glad that his boyfriend was at least happy again. The two of them had pretty much became inseparable again, like they were before. It warmed Kevin's heart to see his boyfriend happy and smiling.

He walked over towards the swing where Kevin was an smiled at Betty. "I'm guessing that things have gone well?" Fangs said, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Everything is... perfect!" Betty responded. "I really, really missed him. You have no idea."

"I'm glad that he decided to give you a second chance. Just watch the lights, they always tangle themselves no matter how much you move them around."

Betty nodded with a smile and looked back up at the swing and Kevin. Fangs moved over to fix the stance of one of the dancers, when he heard a loud snap from above. He looked up and shockingly saw Kevin's swing start to wobble. Fangs ran immediately and started to climb up the walls that was near Kevin's swing. Call him having a bit overreaction or being a bit overprotective, but Kevin could fall to his death. He climbed from the bricks of the wall, trying to reach his boyfriend before he held onto the swing for dear life as he felt one side of his start to dip down. Kevin screamed out, getting the attention of all of the cast. Betty moved forward as well and so did Veronica and Ethel, in a hope to catch him if he fell. Fangs climbed faster towards Kevin and he moved his less stronger arm forward. He grabbed Kevin by the waist and pulled him close as the rope of the swing finally gave way and fell down. Kevin screamed loudly, thinking he would fall and then clutched Fangs' neck and pack for dear life.

"I got you." Fangs whispered, looking down at the swing as it fell. Everyone below on the stage moved back as it fell and crashed against the stage ground. Fangs held onto Kevin tighter as he slowly started to climb down. "I got you. I got you." the Serpent whispered.

Fangs set Kevin down as soon as his boots met the stage floor. Everyone moved towards the two, worried for the director of their play. Fangs held his hands out to them, motioning for them to step back and give Kevin some space. Kevin was still tightly holding onto Fangs. Not wanting to let go of him. Fangs lightly hugged hum and moved from away so that they would look at each other. Fangs took his wrists, rubbing him in reassurance. "Oh my... oh my God." Kevin gasped.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Fangs said to him. "It's okay. I'm here. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Kevin nodded, wiping his nose and hugging him again. Fangs hugged him back while he checked Kevin for injuries.

"That was amazing." Cheryl said as she watched the two hold each other. "You just saved his life. You're basically Spiderman.

"Kevin, are you okay?" Betty asked as she grabbed his wrist lightly. Kevin nodded, moving out of Fang's hold and letting Betty crush him in a hug. Kevin clutched her tightly and looked over at Fangs. Fangs cupped his cheek and smiled at him.

"How did this even happen?" Archie asked as he walked over to fallen swing. He knelt down at the dark ropes that held it up to the pulley above. "This is a brand new swing. Weatherbee bought it literally yesterday for the play set up."

Fangs moved over and pulled Kevin into his hug. "Do you want to see the nurse?" Midge asked, touching Kevin's arm. "You seem to cut yourself a bit when the swing fell down."

Kevin and Fangs both looked down. They saw that there was a small cut that had ripped a slit in his turtleneck and let a bleeding cut show on his fair skin. Fangs touched it, feeling angry that he hadn't grabbed Kevin sooner. Jughead came from the wings, where he had been recording the entire rehearsal that day. Archie looked up from fallen swing, holding the rope that had held up the swing previously. "The ropes been cut." he said.

Fangs pressed a kiss against Kevin's jaw before kneeling down beside Archie. He picked up the rope and saw it. He had been tying ropes for packages for FP for months. He knew the difference between a snapped one and a cut one. The rope there in his hands had still seemed intact, while snapped ropes would be frayed and falling apart. Fangs looked over at Archie, who had the same dark and confused look on his face. Ethel shook her head and started to walk away. She came back with a first aid kit that she always brought with her wherever she went. Betty moved over and sat Kevin down against the wall that he had previously climbed. Toni walked over to Fangs and whispered in his ear.

"What was all that about?" she whispered. "The whole climbing up the walls thing."

"He was in trouble." Fangs whispered back. "I had to do something."

"Fangs." Kevin called to his boyfriend as Ethel started to sanitize his cut. Fangs walked over to him and smiled at him. "I'm guessing that that climbing the wall for me was from all the Serpent work?"

Fangs chuckled. Not even a few seconds later, Weatherbee walked inside of the auditorium. "What happened?" he asked, being followed by a few of the dancers. Weatherbee walked onto the stage and saw the fallen swing, cut rope and injured Kevin.

"I'm fine Principal Weatherbee, it's just a little cut." Kevin said.

"And from what I heard, if Fangs hadn't climbed up and saved you, this would be a completely different story." the principal said. He walked over and helped Kevin stand up. "Come now. We're going to the nurse and then calling your father."

Kevin stood up and followed the principal out. Fangs moved to go with him but Kevin gave him a peck on the cheek, telling him that he would be fine. Kevin left and Fangs looked back over at the swing. Did this have to do with the Ghoulies? Did the Ghoulies cut the rope as a warning. They had threatened Kevin? What if this was just them warning them? Jughead put down his camera and he grabbed the fallen swing, turning if over and seeing something there. There was a note taped to the back. Fangs moved forward and pulled the paper off.

"What does it say?" Ethel asked.

"It says… that this was a warning." Jughead read from over Fangs' shoulder. "From The Black Hood."

"The Black Hood?" Betty repeated, feeling a bit faint after she thought that she witnessed Sheriff Keller kill him. "How is that possible?"

"I knew that it wasn't the right Black Hood." Archie huffed. "Did he expect Kevin to be on the swing?"

"No. It doesn't say names. I guess that this was expected for anyone?" Fangs said.

"This must be some kind of joke." Betty said finally. "I got real letters from The Black Hood. I've spoken to him on the phone. This… this can't be what we think this is? This can't be real, can it?"

"It's probably some sick prank from the Ghoulies." Fangs whispered to Toni and Jughead before looking back at the cast. "Practice is cancelled for the rest of the day. Go home."

Everyone slowly left, except for Jughead, Toni and Betty. Fangs looked over at the Serpents and Betty. "So there's two options." Toni said. "Either The Black Hood really his back, or someone from the Ghoulies wants a showdown."

"Me and Betty will investigate into The Black Hood aspect." Jughead said. "You should just check on your boyfriend."

"I'll be at the Wyrm." Fangs said. "I'll be back. And warn me just in case."

Fangs walked out of the auditorium, waving goodbye to his fellow Serpents. He grabbed his stuff as he walked out. He saw most of the dancers and actors still outside there in the hallway. But Fangs ignored them as he hurried over to get to Principal Weatherbee's office. The door was opened and he walked inside, seeing Kevin sitting there in the waiting room. Fangs approached him immediately and took his smaller hand in his.

"Hey babe." Fangs said to him. "You okay?"

"It's just a small cut. I would understand this kind of worry if I had cut open my forehead or something." Kevin replied with a smile to him, pressing a kiss onto his knuckles.

"Where's Weatherbee?" Fangs asked.

Kevin pointed over inside of the room that was his office. "He's just calling my dad and letting him know the situation. I'm guessing that my dad is going to have a deputy on duty during rehearsals from now on."

"I'd be welcome to the sheriff coming himself to watch us if it meant that something like this wouldn't happen again." Fangs replied as Weatherbee came out from the office. He held the phone in his hands and was holding it out to Kevin.

"Your father would like to speak with you Mr. Keller." he said. Kevin stood up and took the phone in his hand.

"Hello?" he said with the grin that barely went away, no matter what happened to him.

"Please tell me that the cut is small." the town's sheriff said through the phone, sounding worried.

"It is dad. I promise." Kevin responded, holding his hand out to have Fangs hold his hand. Fangs moved over and took his boyfriend's hand, rubbing his knuckles and his wrist. Kevin smiled and focused back on the phone.

"Your principal is telling me that the rope holding the swing you were on was cut and I know that if I go over there, I can tell whether or not he's telling the truth." Tom said to his son. "Look, from now on I want someone watching them. This isn't just a school matter, someone was injured, that someone being you."

"Dad, honestly, I'm okay." Kevin said. "Just a small scratch. My own person superhero saved me from free falling all the way down to the stage."

"Superhero?" Fangs repeated with an eyebrow raise.

"So I've heard." Tom responded to his son through the phone. "I'll be sure to thank your boyfriend for saving you. But from now on, I'll have a teacher from your school and a deputy at every rehearsal to avoid you or anyone getting hurt. And at the show, I'll be doing serious rounds."

"Okay dad. You can play Batman while Fangs plays Spiderman, okay?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Fangs asked aloud as Kevin handed the phone back to his principal. Fangs pulled Kevin close to his chest.

"Yes, thank you Sheriff Keller. I'll be sending Kevin home since the rest of practice has been cancelled." the principal responded. "Thank you Sheriff Keller."

The principal put the phone back inside of his office as Fangs hugged Kevin again. "Come, let me bring you back home."

Kevin nodded and followed Fangs out of school. The Serpent placed his helmet on his head and drove him home slowly on the motorcycle. Kevin rested his head on Fangs' back, clutching onto him like it was life or death. As Fangs pulled into Kevin's yard and he turned over to his boyfriend. "Thanks for the ride." Kevin said to him.

"Hopefully, this will be the last time that something happens to you." Fangs said, cupping Kevin's cheeks and pressing a kiss against his nose. "I'll pick up you later tomorrow for our date. Milkshakes?"

"I'm down if you are." Kevin said, kissing him. Fangs kissed him back, feeling the three words on his tongue. Fangs pulled away and pressed a kiss against the bite mark that was still there from his and Kevin's first time together. "I'll see you soon." Kevin said, wanting to tell Fangs how he truly felt but he didn't want to ruin what he had with the Serpent.

"Bye Keller." Fangs said, his hand still holding Kevin's neck.

"See you soon Fangs." Kevin replied, pulling back and walking away from his boyfriend.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Okay, I ADORE Moose! I love him! So much to the fact that I have over seven stories featuring him! But, for the sake of Kangs (or Fevin if you call it that), he's gonna be an ass. I love him, too much to be considered normal, but for now... he's a dick. Okay.**_

* * *

Fangs came down from on top of Kevin, a layer of sweat covering his body. This was the third time that he had had sex with Kevin. Their first time had been in the Five Seasons, their second time was in Kevin's bed after their date to Pop's and their third time, which was now, was on Fangs new bed. Fangs' cousin had purchased him a new queen sized bed to replace the small middle school bed that he had owned. And Fangs and Kevin decided to break it in by making hard, hot and sexy love on the new bed and mattress. It was uncomfortable at first from how hard the mattress seemed, but as Fangs continued to press himself into Kevin and Kevin became to kiss his neck, the mattress became as soft as feathers and it became better sex.

Fangs leaned down against his new pillows, looking over at his boyfriend. Kevin turned over to Fangs, a wide smile on his adorably flushed face. "I guess that we definitely broke the bed in." Kevin said with a smile. Fangs chuckled with him and pulled Kevin close to him. Kevin rested his head on Fangs bare shoulder and smiled up at him.

"Thanks for that." Fangs said to him.

"You're thanking me? You just railed into me so hard." Kevin said back.

"But you made me feel absolutely amazing." Fangs said, going under the covers and pulling off the filled condom, tying it up and throwing it into the trash bin that was in the corner of the room. Fangs turned back to his boyfriend, running his finger over his cheek. "You're cute."

"So are you." Kevin said as he sat up. Kevin jumped out of bed and walked over to the opposit side of the bed. "Come on now, we have a party to get ready for."

"Midge can wait a couple of moments." Fangs said, grabbing Kevin by the waist and pulling him back onto the bed. "Mine." he growled.

"Baby!" Kevin cried as Fangs started to suck on his bare collarbone. "Come on, you know how I feel about being late."

"Don't care. My bed my rules."

"Fangs!" Kevin chuckled and Fangs pushed Kevin back down onto the bed and started to press hard and loving kisses all over his face. Kevin blushed hard as Fangs kissed his neck, collarbone, jaw, temples and eyelids. "Dear fucking God, can you kiss me properly!"

"Patience Kevin, patience." Fangs said, before moving forward and shutting him up with a real kiss. Kevin kissed back feverishly, locking his legs into his back. Fangs really loved Kevin. Seeing him look so beautiful right underneath him. Kevin pulled back, moving his hand and holding them out. He was waiting for Fangs to grab them and pin them like he usually did when they had sex, the only three other times, but Fangs didn't,

"Babe, are you okay?" Kevin asked.

"I'm fine." Fangs said. "I'm just… admiring how beautiful that you are."

Kevin smiled, pressing a kiss against his forehead. "Come on. We have a party to get to and you wasted a bit of time. We're going to have to shower together."

"I can deal with that." Fangs said, pulling Kevin up and intertwining their fingers together. The couple made their way into Fangs small shower and laughed as the water hit their bare bodies. Fangs, much taller than Kevin, looked down at his boyfriend as the water hit his hair. Fangs added a dollop of shampoo to his hand and started to massage it into Kevin's hair. Kevin chuckled and grabbed Fangs soap. Kevin started to was Fangs' hairy chest. The two had been basically inseparable. Always inseparable. They were always together. Always holding hands. Always hugging. Always kissing. Always, always kissing.

Fangs was so in love Kevin. Kevin was so in love with Fangs. And they wanted to tell one another. They wanted to say that they loved them so much. But they couldn't. Fangs was too scared that Kevin would leave him because of how fearful he was for commitment. Kevin was scared that Fangs would laugh in his face because of how he really just wanted a new school fling. As the shower persisted, the temperature got heated. Kevin went down on his knees and Fangs started to gasp at the feeling that Kevin was given him. Fangs gripped the soap holder. "Kevin… Kevin oh my… Kev!" Fangs gasped loudly. After a couple moment, he moved over and pulled Kevin back up. He shoved him against the walls of the shower and kissed him hard. Kevin locked his legs back against Fangs back.

Oh they were in love. They were in hard love. "We need to have more to do before that party." Fangs said, shutting off the shower with one hand and pulling his boyfriend up by the back of his legs. "Fuck being late."

"Shut up and kiss me." Kevin demanded as Fangs kicked the door open to the bathroom and forced back down on the bed.

* * *

Midge ran over to the door as soon as it rang. She struggled a bit in her tall heels, but she made it to the door without shattering her ankles. She opened the door and smiled widely seeing her favorite couple at the door. "Kevin! Fangs! You came!" she said.

"Twenty minutes late though." Kevin said, holding out a huge bottle of ginger ale.

"I can see why though." Midge said, noticing a bruise there on Kevin's neck that was only barely hidden by his light purple jean jacket. "Come on inside."

Kevin and Fangs walked inside of Midge's house, music blasting through out. Midge took the soda from Kevin hands. "Nice place." Fangs said.

"Thanks. So, there's sushi, pizza, burgers and chicken in the kitchen. The chips, pretzels and drinks are all out by the pool. So, have fun… and if you're planning to have sex, do it in my parents room. They want to get rid of the comforters so be sure to do it on the sheets and blankets." Midge said. "I also have some extra bathing suits inside of my room if you want to swim in the pool."

"Thanks Midge." Fangs said, wrapping his arms around Kevin's shoulder. Midge smiled widely.

"You guys are adorable. Everyone is out by the pool." Midge said. "I have to go out and be a gracious host but, I'll see you guys soon."

Kevin waved at Midge as she walked away from them and made her way over to her living room. Fangs smiled and walked over with Kevin to the backyard of the house. They walked over to the tabled filled with food and he looked over at Kevin. "What do you want to drink?" Fangs asked.

"Um…" Kevin said, looking over at the table filled with sodas and alcohols.

"You don't really drink do you?" Fangs asked. "I'm surprised that I don't know that about my boyfriend."

Kevin smiled. "The most I drink is some wine when my dad is out of town and I'm binging TV."

"Here, let's try this." Fangs said, pouring some vodka into the red plastic cup. He picked up the bottle of pineapple juice added that to each cup. Fangs handed one to his boyfriend. "Here you go."

Kevin took the cup in both hands and smiled widely. He took a sip, recoiling at first and then shrugging. "It's… sweet."

"Don't drink it too fast. I don't need you getting drunk on me." Fangs said, turning over to the pool. He looked over and saw that Toni and Cheryl were in the pool, making out pretty hard. Fangs chuckled at his friends. He knew that they would last. Fangs kissed Kevin on the cheek as they walked over to where Betty, Jughead, Veronica and Archie were talking. Betty screamed happily, seeing Kevin there, getting up from the small table that she was using as a chair and hugging Kevin.

"Hey to you too." Kevin said with a grin, patting the top of her head jokingly as if she was a pet. "Hey Arch, Jughead, V."

"Hey Kev." Veronica said with a smile. "Are you actually drinking? I thought that you wouldn't drink or do anything that involved being under the influence after Nick's party."

"No… I… I drink." Kevin said with a smile.

"Sure you do babe." Fangs said, kissing his cheek. That earned a loud aw from Veronica, that automatically annoyed Archie and Jughead. Fangs sat down, setting Kevin on his lap and listening to the conversation with his boyfriend's friend. As the time passed, Fangs felt his boyfriend's stomach start to growl from how he was holding his waist. Fangs took his boyfriend's empty cup and patted his thigh. "Here, let me get you something to eat. What do you want?"

"Three burgers." Jughead said in his tipsy voice.

"Not you to hungry hippo!" Veronica joked, slapping his chest.

"I'll eat whatever baby, thank you." Kevin said as Fangs stood up. Fangs leaned down and pressed a kiss against his lips before heading back inside. Fangs grabbed a plate from off of the stack and started to fill it with the Pop's catered burgers and a couple of pieces of sushi for his boyfriend to enjoy. As he added pieces, he was greeted warmly by some of the dancers and some of the chorus members. Fangs actually enjoyed being treated like a person and not just as a Serpent. Fangs picked up the plate with both hands and started to make his way back outside to the pool. As he did he was met with the face of Moose Mason.

Dear God, fucking Moose Mason. Moose hated him, he freaking hated Fangs for no real reason. Moose looked drunk, mostly because of his bright red eyes. Fangs rolled his eyes at him, moving to try and get back over to his boyfriend, but Moose pushed him back with one finger. Midge came from behind the pool, moving to grab Moose by the wrist. "Moose, come on! You're drunk!"

"You think that you're fucking better than anyone? Huh?" Moose yelled. "You think that just because you're a Serpent and that you're dating Keller that you're the best fucking person around?"

Kevin, who had been drunken laughing with Betty and Archie, saw his boyfriend being heckled and instantly sobered up. "Oh shit!" he cried, getting up from his chair and running over. Midge moved in front of Moose and tried to push him back.

"Moose, you're drunk!" she cried. "Come on. Let's get you to sleep."

Moose moved to push Midge away but ended up pushing the air away. He swayed a bit before remaining an upright position. He looked back over at Fangs and pushed him harder, making the food fall from his hands. Archie ran over from where he was, followed by Reggie, who was flirting with a few Vixens by the pool. The two football players walked over to Moose and tried to pull him away, but the bigger man kept making threatening gestures towards Fangs. Fangs didn't even want to respond to this madness. Tis had nothing to do with him. Nothing at all. Fangs moved to get back over to Kevin, but Moose raised his fist and punched him in the stomach.

"Moose!" Midge cried.

"What the fuck man?! You're drunk!" Archie cried, trying to pin his arms behind his back. Reggie walked over to Fangs.

"You okay?" he asked, genuine this time.

"I'm fine." Fangs said, seeing Kevin walk over to him. Kevin pushed past Midge and Moose to get over to Fangs. Kevin placed his hand on his stomach.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine baby." Fangs replied with a grin. Moose, saw the two together and his drunk anger turned to fiery drunk rage. Moose shoved Archie off of his arms and he pointed again at Fangs.

"You fucking snake! Taking him away from the people that will actually care about him!" Moose yelled.

"Shut up, you don't know me." Fangs said, grabbing Kevin and pushing him behind him by the waist.

"I know that you took Kevin away from his Northside! Where he fucking belongs. I know that it won't last!" Moose screamed. "Southside pig!"

"Reggie, Archie, can you help get him to my room?" Midge asked, trying not to show how annoyed she was with her drunk boyfriend.

"Get off of me." Moose slurred in his drunk rage. He moved back over to Fangs and pointed his finger at him. Moose tried to grab Fangs by the throat, but instead ended up grabbing Kevin.

"HEY!" Fangs yelled at him, but Moose shoved him into the concrete. He was still drunk and his vision was blurred, making him believe that he was holding Fangs instead of Kevin. Kevin slapped his fists hard onto the large football player hands. Midge, Archie and Reggie moved to try and get Moose to let go.

"Moose, you're drunk!" Betty yelled, walking over with Veronica to stop the conflict.

"Put him down!" Veronica cried, before being shoved back by him. She fell into Reggie's arms. Archie tried to push Moose to get him to let go. Moose grip on Kevin's neck tightened.

"Moose! It's me!" Kevin cried, air flow starting to slow.

"Moose, sober the fuck up and let him down!" Cheryl cried, getting out of the pool and helping Toni out as well.

"Moose, what the hell is your problem?" Archie yelled as Moose walked closer to the pool with Kevin in tow.

"Get the fuck off of my boyfriend!" Fangs screamed, tackling Moose with all his might from behind. Moose let go to try and counteract the tackling and Kevin fell into the pool. Fangs pushed Moose away as soon as he heard the giant splash. Archie and Reggie pinned Moose's hands behind him to try and get him to calm down in his drunk state. Fangs pulled off his Serpent jacket, shirt, boots and pants, before diving in himself. He grabbed his boyfriend in record time and pulled him up to the surface. Despite being a medal winning swimmer, the lack of air had confused his body. Fangs held him close, treading in the water.

"Holy shit!" Toni cried, jumping back into the water and swimming over to them. Cheryl quickly followed.

"Are you okay?" Betty asked, going down on her knees towards the pool.

Fangs wiped some of Kevin's wet hair out of his face, patting his face as he coughed. Fangs put his hands underneath Kevin's knees and carried him out of the pool. Toni and Cheryl helped Fangs out and stand upright. Fangs set Kevin down and rubbed his cheek. Kevin pressed a kiss against his temple. Fangs hugged him and looked over at Moose. He was looking right at Kevin, completely stunned. He must have sobered up as soon as Kevin had hit the water and had come up completely wet in Kevin's arms.

"...Kev." he called out in a coarse whisper.

"Moose! What the hell is wrong with you?" Veronica screamed.

"Kevin could have drowned!" Cheryl screamed at him as well, getting up from the pool to yell at him more.

Fangs didn't focus on the yelling that Moose was getting as he was heckled and pulled inside of the house to sleep off his intoxication. Fangs patted his boyfriend's back as he coughed, shivering from how cold he was. Midge pulled off her heels and ran over to Kevin and Fangs. "Oh my God! Kev, Fangs, I am so, so, so, sorry for Moose!" she said.

"It's fine." Kevin said.

"Um… no, no it's not." Fangs said. "Moose could have drowned you!"

"He was drunk." Kevin said.

Fangs rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "You're too kind for your own good."

"Speaking of drunk, why was he so… you know." Toni asked, holding her hands out to be helped out of the pool from Fangs. Midge moved forward and helped Toni pull up from the waters.

"I broke up with him." Midge said. "Well… not break up. We kind of just had like a mutual loss f feeling for one another. That's what he told me… but either way, he probably just drunk too much and got jealous seeing you with Kevin. You know that he has feelings for you Kevin, right?"

Fangs looked over at Kevin. "I know." Kevin responded. "I thought that he got over me when he started dating you. I got over him when I started dating Fan- achoo!"

"Okay, let's get you inside." Fangs said. "You still haven't eaten and your clothes are soaking."

"My dad has some big sweaters that he keeps for me or my mom when we get cold." Midge said. "Come, I can bring you some."

Fangs moved over and grabbed the clothes that he had thrown to the floor while saving his boyfriend. He put his jacket over Kevin's body and pulled him back into his arms. Fangs had Kevin hold his clothes while he walked with him. Kevin ran his fingers over Fangs bare chest. "I like your abs." he said with a shiver.

"You are adorable." Fangs said, following Midge inside.

* * *

Kevin came out from Midge's bathroom, dressed in one of Midge's dad's sweaters. It fit him like a minidress. Kevin walked over and sat down on Midge's bed. Fangs was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. Fangs watched Kevin as he made the bed comfortable. Midge walked inside, holding a plate filled with food. "Again, I am so sorry about Moose." she said.

"It's fine Midge." Kevin said with a smile. "Really."

"Where is he now?" Fangs asked.

"Archie and Reggie tied him up with my parents old Christmas lights and locked him inside my parents bedroom. I'll go check up on him when he's sober again." Midge said. "I um… brought you guys some food. Some burgers, chips, sushi rolls."

"Thank you Midge." Fangs said, taking the plate from her. "You go on and be a good host."

"Are you sure that you guys will be okay?" Midge asked. "I just-"

"It'll be okay Midge. Thanks for everything." Kevin said with a smile. Midge nodded and walked out og the room. Fangs set the plate down in front of Kevin. Fangs sat down next him and he moved his hand to pick up a chip.

"Eat babe." he said. "Come on."

Kevin smiled, picking up one of the burgers on the plate. Kevin moved over and cuddled close to Fangs' chest. Fangs picked up another burger and smiled at his boyfriend. "Thank you Fangs." Kevin said, snuggling into his chest a bit tiredly.

"Hey, hey, don't fall asleep yet. Eat first, come on." Fangs said. "Take a bite."

Kevin rolled his eyes, biting into the burger. Kevin snarfed down the burger. Fangs smiled at adorable he looked eating. Fangs pressed a kiss against his neck. He was going in too deep. He was really in love.


	17. Chapter 17

"Twenty minutes to curtain! Twenty minutes to curtain ladies and gentleman!" Fangs yelled through the halls backstage while he adjusted the buttons on his blazer. "Come on, come on! We don't have all day. Your parents and friends are here and they could leave if you don't hurry along."

The day had finally come. The day of the play. Days of rehearsals and drama and practices, the play was finally ready to be performed. Fangs walked around the backstage, knocking on dressing room doors and reminding everyone that it was time to hurry up and get ready to perform. The actors and the ensemble moved past one of their directors. Fangs was excited. All of the hard work that he and Kevin had gone through was going to pay off here and now. And speaking off, Fangs spun past one of the dancers to reach his beautiful boyfriend. Kevin was adjusting his blazer inside of Veronica and Chuck's shared dressing room.

Fangs leaned against the door frame and whisted. Kevin turned around and chuckled. "You. Look. Radiant." Fangs said as he walked inside the room and took Kevin's hands in his. He pressed a kiss onto his knuckles before he leaned forward and kissed him. Kevin kissed back and looked back at him.

"Radiant." he repeated. "That could be a song title Mr. Songwriter."

Fangs rolled his eyes. "You do look great though."

"Thank you. So… are you excited? It's opening night!" Kevin said with a little jump.

"Of course I am. All of your hard work is coming to life."

"All of our hard work. You did just as much work as I did. We did this, okay? Don't be so serpenty right now.." Kevin said. "Come on. We have to introduce everyone now."

Kevin tried to pull Fangs out of the room but Fangs grabbed him and pulled him back. He grabbed Kevin from underneath his thighs and pulled him up into his lap. "There's still twenty minutes to curtain."

"For the performers. Not for us." Kevin said.

"True, true. But we have a different performance to begin." Fangs said, pressing Kevin against the wall and kissing him hard and possessively. Kevin kissed back, hands going to holding Fangs' collar and neck. Fangs moved over and leaned Kevin down against Chuck's vanity, which was surprisingly clear of everything and anything. Kevin wrapped his legs around Fangs back as he kissed him. Fangs wanted to pull Kevin out of his clothes and have his way with him right here and now.

"Um…"

Fangs looked up, his arm wrapped around Kevin protectively. But he removed it. It was just Midge. "Hey Midge." Kevin said with a goofy grin on his face. Fangs moved and pressed his hand to Kevin's mouth, pinning his head against the desk. It didn't hurt as Fangs feared it did. He sighed when Kevin started to muffle low laughter.

"You are too cute." Fangs said to him in a whisper before turning to over to Midge. "What's up Midge?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I wanted to remind you to that it's time to introduce the play You have about…" Midge said, moving and checking the watch that she always wore no matter what. "A minute and a half."

"Shit, yeah." Fangs said, earning a muffle from Kevin underneath his mouth. Kevin had crossed his arms across his chest and was death staring him with those beautiful eyes. Midge chuckled at that. "We'll be out there in a minute."

"Okay." Midge said, walking away.

Fangs pulled his hand off of Kevin's mouth. "I told you that it was time." Kevin said in a voice that sounded like I Told You So.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Fangs said, pulling him off the vanity. Fangs smoothed out Kevin's blazer and smiled at him. He rubbed the back of his hair and pressed a kiss onto his forehead. "Ready sweetheart."

"Very. Come, let's show the town all the hard work that you've done with me."

Fangs and Kevin walked out of the dressing room hand in hand. Veronica and Archie were walking towards the dressing room and they smiled seeing the two together. "Please tell me that you guys didn't have sex in her dressing room." Archie called with a smile.

"Not yet Archibald!" Kevin yelled back as Fangs excitedly pulled Kevin towards the wings. Toni was waiting there for them. She handed them a small earpiece that would let them know when to introduce someone or something went wrong backstage. with Kevin and Fangs walked out through them and onto the still curtained stage. The audience noticed someone on the stage. They applauded seeing that the show was about to begin. Sheriff Keller, who had been staying around the stage as security, noticed his son on stage and applauded for him. Kevin gave him a smile. Kevin stood in front of the stage and waved over at the crowd.

Tom blew his son a kiss from where he was standing. Kevin chuckled, moving against Fangs for a moment. "Hello everyone." Fangs said in the microphone. The crowd gave small cheer. "My name is Fangs. I am the co director of this play. And this is my beautiful boyfriend, Kevin Keller."

The crowd gave an adorable aww as Kevin giggle. Fangs saw Sheriff Keller give a happy eye roll. Kevin kissed Fangs hand and turned to the microphone. Kevin was about to open his mouth when his earpiece blared to life.

"Costume malfunction." Chuck said. "Keep them at bay for a bit."

Fangs nodded and turned over to the crowd as Kevin was about to start speaking. "We are here to announce this year's school musical. Car-"

"But before we do." Fangs said interjecting. "There is something that I'd like to do first."

Fangs turned over to the wings and grabbed one of the guitars that were stacked there for the final number. He held it close and walked back out, tuning it. Kevin looked back over at Fangs and the audience, before covering the microphone. "Fangs… what are you doing?" he asked.

Fangs moved Kevin's hand from the microphone. He slowly started strumming. The audience silenced themselves to see what was going on. Fangs slowly opened his mouth and started singing.

 _I will always remember, the day you kissed my lips_

 _Light as a feather, and it went just like this_

 _No it's never been better, than the summer_

 _Of 2002_

The crowd started to clap, curious as to what was going on. But Kevin just stood there with a blank confused look on his face. He mouthed to Fangs again but it went ignored. Everyone in the wings had even gotten curious. They moved away from their positions and on looked to what was happening. Veronica, who had the wardrobe malfunction, stood there holding up her shirt so that her boob wouldn't fall out, watching Fangs sing softly.

"We didn't meet in 2002, but you get the gist." Fangs said quickly as he continue strumming, earning a laugh from the audience, Sheriff Keller and the cast in the wings.

 _We were only eleven_

 _But acting like grown ups, like we are in the present_

 _Drinking from plastic cups_

 _Singing love is forever, and ever._

 _Well I guess that was true_

Kevin chuckled at that, tears forming in his eyes as he continued singing. Fangs moved closer to Kevin, so that he was able to touch him if he really wanted.

 _Dancing on the hood, in the middle of the woods, of an old Mustang_

 _Where we sang_

 _Songs with all our childhood friends_

 _And it went like_

 _Oops, I got_

 _Ninety nine problems saying, bye bye bye_

 _If you wanna you and take a ride with me, better hit me baby one more time_

Kevin laughed, tears flowing from his eyes. He had told Fangs that this was his favorite song ever. And it was adorable hearing it come from none other than his boyfriend. Fangs smiled seeing, Kevin smile.

 _Paint a picture for you and me_

 _On the days that we were young_

 _Screaming on the top of both our lungs_

 _On the day we fell in love_

As Fangs say the oohs of the song, Kevin became silent. He covered his mouth, tears filling in his eyes. The crowd looked so happy for them. Including everyone in the wings. The wardrobe malfunction had been long taken care of now, and they all just stood there dumbfounded and happy. Archie squeezed Veronica tightly while Betty fanned away tears with Cheryl. Fangs did a small spin and stood right in front of Kevin. Fangs strummed a bit faster, singing the chorus on the top of his lungs. He did one last strum when he was done, earning an excited applause and standing ovation from the audience. Sheriff Keller stood up, happy to see his son happy as well. The cast of the play in the wings cheered for the two.

Fangs moved the guitar and took Kevin in his arms. Kevin cried happy tears in his chest. Fangs turned back to the microphone. "Now… I hope that you all enjoy the opening showing of tonight's musical. Riverdale High School proudly introduces, Carrie the Musical."

The crowd cheered excitedly. Fangs moved with Kevin to the wings as the ensemble and some of the cast members to scramble to the stage. As the curtain raised, the cast that wasn't performing at this moment, moved over to the couple.

"Fangs Fogarty!" Toni cried, punching her friend in the arm. Fangs gave her chuckle as he held his boyfriend closer to him. Fangs mouthed to her and everyone else watching them. Fangs walked over with Kevin to the corner of the wings and pressed a kiss against his forehead just as Midge's high note began.

"Please don't cry, please don't cry." Fangs said, holding Kevin close.

"You… are… amazing." Kevin cried, moving over and kissing his jawline before crying in his shoulder. "And I love you too."

Fangs froze. He pulled Kevin off of him. "You… you do?"

"Of course I do." Kevin said. "I love you… so much."

Fangs smiled widely. He moved over and kissed Kevin hard on the lips. Kevin kissed back, holding his hands tightly in his own. Just as the song ended and the audience applauded. Kevin sobbed again, making Fangs pull him closer. "I love you sweetheart. I love you too."

Fangs pressed a kiss against his temple. Kevin snuggled up against his chest. Just then, Midge came out from the wings and she smiled. "Oh my God! You guys!" she cried, walking over to them. "Fangs, that was adorable!"

Kevin smiled with a chuckle, moving to rest his head on Fangs chest. Fangs cuddled Kevin close and pressed a kiss onto his hair. "I've wanted to tell him how I've felt for a while, and I guess that the costume malfunction was the best opportunity." Fangs said. "And if I am not mistaken, you need to get your ass back out there."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Midge said, pointing over Kevin and then to Fangs. "I'll be out in a sec, but may I borrow your bf?"

"Go on." Kevin said. "I need a minute to try and depuff my eyes anyways."

Midge nodded and she took Fangs hand to bring her over to him. "I'm proud of you." she said. "I told you already that you just needed to be yourself and look at you. You're amazing."

"Thank you Midge." he responded, turning over to Kevin. "I never thought that I would be able to have this. To have Kevin. To have this beautiful man right there with me."

"No worries. And hey, you did this all yourself. Kevin is yours because you are amazing." Midge said, patting his chest. "I have a song to sing now."

She walked back over to Kevin and pressed a kiss onto Kevin's cheek and Fangs' cheek before running off to the stage. Kevin turned back to Fangs and traced his cheek. "Come." Fangs said. "Let's sit and watch the show."

"Okay, okay, yeah. Okay." Kevin said. "But hey… I love you."

"I love hearing that from you. And I love you more." Fangs said, pressing a kiss to his lips quickly before walking out with him hand in hand.

* * *

Fangs and Kevin sat hand in hand in the auditorium. Kevin's head was rested against Fangs' shoulder, watching the play that they had put to together and fallen in love while making. Fangs smiled, seeing the his adorable boyfriend just laying there with that beautiful blush on his face. Fangs wanted to hold him tight and kiss all of his pain away. All of his pain away. Fangs ran his hands through Kevin's hair, while watching Ethel sing her heart out as Carrie's crazy mother. Fangs turned over to Kevin.

"I know that there's supposed to be an afterparty…" Fangs said. "But maybe you and I could celebrate. Take a trip to Seaside… spend some time on the beach?"

Kevin smiled. "I would love that."

Fangs moved over to kiss him, but as he did there was a loud slamming sound. Fangs looked over behind him. His eyes widened in fear. He clutched Kevin closer to him. It was The Black Hood. He was standing there with gun in his hands. And without even a second thought, he opened fire in the auditorium. Screamed were heard as a few bodies dropped to the floor. Fangs grabbed Kevin and shoved him down to the floor. Fangs moved his body over his boyfriend protectively. Fangs looked up to see where The Black Hood was, and he was still standing there shooting away. Fangs looked down at Kevin.

His face was strained with fear. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Kevin said, his heart beating hard. Fangs grabbed a hold of Kevin and slowly started to crawl with him out of the seats. Fangs looked up and saw The Black Hood still shooting with reckless abandon. Sheriff Keller, pulled out his own gun and shot the serial killer in his hand. The gun fell out of his gloved hand, but not before a bullet slipped out. And landed right in Fangs' shoulder. Fangs screamed out, falling back against the ground. "Fangs!" Kevin screamed.

The Black Hood looked over and saw Kevin kneeling down and holding pressure to his wound. Fangs held onto Kevin's hand. "I'm fine… I'm fine." he whispered to his boyfriend. "I'm fine… I'm fine… I'm okay."

Sheriff Keller ran over to The Black Hood, gun raised at him. "Get on the ground now!" he yelled.

The Black Hood looked over and where Fangs, Kevin and a few dead bodies were. He looked back over at the sheriff, before taking off and running. Sheriff Keller raised the gun but The Black Hood grabbed Kevin and yanked him off. Kevin screamed aggressively as he was pulled off of his boyfriend. His arms were stretched behind him. Fangs looked up and screamed. "Kev!"

Sheriff Keller held out his pistol. "Let him down! Now!"

The Black Hood pulled Kevin with him as he made it over to the emergency exit at the end of the auditorium. Fangs groaned as he pushed himself up from the ground. He clutched his bullet wound, watching his boyfriend get pulled away. Archie, who was holding Toni close to his chest away from the bullets, turned over and saw Kevin being held hostage by the serial killer that shot his dad. Archie moved Toni out of his arms and into a shaking Cheryl's. "Let him go!" he yelled, walking over to see him. The Black Hood met eyes with Archie as he stood right. He shoved Kevin hard against the wall, before running out of the exit. Archie jumped off the stage and ran out of the exit as well. The people on the ground finally raised their heads, going to see if their friends and loved ones were okay. Fangs forced himself up despite the pain and ran over to Kevin.

He grabbed Kevin by the face, looking for injured and cringing at the bloody gash that was coming from his head. Kevin had must of hit the wall hard or hit the floor hard when he fell. "I'm okay." Kevin said, moving into his arms. "I'm fine."

Tom put his gun back inside of his holster and ran over to Fangs, pressing his hand against the shoulder wound. Fangs screamed out as Tom moved his body to rest against the wall. Tom took off his tie and wrapped it around the wound. "Hang on boys, there's ambulances coming. Kevin, are you okay?"

"I'm fine dad. Go." Kevin said. "Make sure everyone else is okay."

Tom nodded. He pressed a kiss against his child's temple before running off. Fangs looked over at Kevin. "God…" Fangs cried. "I thought he was gone."

Kevin sighed and rested his head against Fangs' lap. Fangs ran his hand through Kevin's hair. Just when things were getting good, all hell breaks loose again in Riverdale.

* * *

 _ **Season 2 might have shit and a complete waste of my time during the months of 2018 (mostly because I wasted my time with barely any Kevin and Betty caring about only herself), but it did introduce almost half of my Riverdale stories. And because season 3 is not shaping up to be any better, I have to go back and give our child Kevin some love.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**So can we just acknowledge something. Riverdale. I'm just going to say that I don't know what direction Riverdale is going in, and sadly neither does anyone else. And it's bad. Like, really bad. I'm trying to stay optimistic, but there is nothing consistent in this show except The Gargoyle King and Hiram.**_ _ **Like in the summer, they said the show would shift back and forth from past to present so that we could see Archie's trial. And I was excited to see Penelope Ann Miller since I saw her in The Birth of a Nation. And she was in one episode. One. It's sad. From the standpoint of a writer trying to get discovered, I hate seeing someone else's project start turning into crap. And I'm guilty of doing it too, don't get me wrong! In a previous, and now deleted, story on this website, I did that.**_

 _ **I just want Riverdale to go back to the way it was. Because no one wants it to be cancelled (speaking of cancelled #SaveShadowhunters).**_ _ **Okay, I'm done ranting through typing. Long story short, I wish Riverdale would get their shit together. Now, please enjoy the past overdue update.**_

* * *

The night of the musical had been complete and utter disaster. It had started off with Fangs finally telling Kevin Keller how in love he was with him. And then that led to a Black Hood shooting. Kevin and Fangs were both one of the injured. A bullet in Fangs' shoulder and a cut in Kevin's head. The two lovebirds were completely shocked at what had happened. Fangs sat there with his boyfriend in his lap, rubbing soothing circles on his arm. Kevin and him had just been checked out by the paramedics in the ambulance. Kevin's cut had a bandage on it and the bullet in Fang's shoulder wasn't deep enough for surgery. The two hadn't said a word to one another since the EMT's left them. It was just complete and utter silence between them.

Fangs moved over and cupped Kevin's chin underneath his hand. He slowly moved Kevin's face over to him. "Baby… hey." Fangs called, wanting to hear his sweet voice. "Talk to me please."

Kevin rubbed his lips together, incorporating his lip balm. He shook his head, not wanting to speak at all. He rested his head in between Fang's neck. Fangs held him close, calmly silencing his sobs and tears. Dear God. Poor beautiful Kevin. The Serpent looked up from where they were sitting, on the top of the stage inside of the auditorium and saw Sheriff Keller walking inside. Tom approached them, pulling off his sheriff's hat.

"How is he?" Tom whispered to Fangs.

'He's a bit… shocked." Fangs said. "I'm just letting him relax."

Tom nodded. He ran a hand through his hair. "Um… there was a casualty that I thought that you two should know."

"Who?" Fangs asked.

"Midge Klump."

Kevin sat up from his position in between Fangs' neck. Fangs moved to touch him and calm him down. "M-Midge…" he choked. "Midge? She-she died?"

"Son." Tom called to his child. "During the shootout, Midge tried to drag Ethel to safety and was shot in the back and fell off the stage on her head. She died on the way to Riverdale General from blood loss and major head trauma."

Fangs was shocked. Sweet, innocent, friendly Midge. Dead. From trying to save someone else's life. Fangs turned over to Kevin. He was shaking. In shock and proper fear. "Baby." he coaxed. "It's okay baby. Just breathe."

"But Midge." Kevin sobbed, hiding his face in his hands. Tears falling down his cheeks and through his fingers. Fangs held him close to his chest, rubbing his cheek.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay." Fangs said, looking over at Tom. "Did she… did she pass peacefully at least?"

"Little pain. Little, little pain." Tom said, mostly speaking to his son. Kevin wasn't looking at him. He was buried in Fang's arms. Tom sighed. "I um… I should take him home."

"Yeah." Fangs said, looking down at Kevin. "Hey, hey babe. Look at me. Hey. You need to head home."

Kevin pulled himself off of Fangs, wiping his tears. "W-What about you?" he asked,

"Don't worry about me." Fangs said, moving his shoulder around. "See? The bullet's out, I'm fine. I'm just going to go home and rest."

Kevin nodded. "I… I just-just don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I'm okay, alright? You go home and take care of yourself. I'll join you tomorrow, okay?" Fangs said, moving and setting Kevin down on the ground. Fangs moved and held Kevin's cheeks. He pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you, okay? I love you."

"I love you too." Kevin said as Tom grabbed his son's shoulder gently. Kevin looked over at his dad before going back to his boyfriend. "I'll come visit you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Get home safe." Fangs said.

Tom held his son close and walked him over to the exit. Fangs smiled. He was so glad that Kevin was a least a little safe. That would be heading to safety. Fangs loved him with all of his heart. As long as he was safe. Fangs watched Kevin take one last look over at him before stepping out of the auditorium fully. Fangs forced himself up from the stage and walked out, He was going to need a lot of sleep. It's been a long day tomorrow and Fangs just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend. And with that Fangs walked out as well, leaving to his motorcycle.

* * *

Kevin spent the rest of his night in bed. As soon as Tom had brought him home, Kevin forced himself to change out of his blood stained and blood smelling clothes and just laid in bed with his boxers. He felt almost broken. His boyfriend had been shot. Midge was gone. The Black Hood was back. Kevin no longer felt safe. He felt completely scared and unsafe. Like at any moment, he would lose someone else. Betty, his dad, Toni, Fangs. Kevin broke out into a broken sob, burying his face in one of his throw pillows. Tears flowing freely from his eyes and drippig down to his ears and nose.

He was no longer safe. He was no longer safe. He was no longer safe. Kevin wasn't safe anymore. He was no longer safe. The Black Hood was back. He wasn't safe anymore. He wasn't safe. Tom knocked lightly on his son's bedroom door. He didn't receive an answer. Just a muffled sob. Tom just decided to walk inside. The sheriff stepped inside of the room that was completely dark. He turned on one of the lamps on Kevin's desk and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He wanted to comfort his son. He loved his child so so much. Comfort is what Kevin needed. Comfort is what his child needed and what his child deserved.

Tom moved his hand to touch his son, but ultimately pulled it back. He didn't know if Kevin wanted to be touched. He rubbed his lips together. Tom sighed

"Kev." the sheriff called. "Hey, are you okay?"

Kevin didn't respond. The younger man stayed completely silent, biting his lip to stifle his upcoming sobs and his upcoming panicking. He just kept his head deep in his pillow as tears dripped from his cheeks. Tom sighed. He wasn't surprised at his son's response. He had just been through a lot. He just lived through a shooting and a hostage situation. Tom knew that his son was going to react in a way like this. In fact, this was better than most cases. Some people would run away and try to end it all. At least his son was just silent. Tom sighed again, biting the bottom of his lip. Kevin's face was completely red from crying. And his arms and legs were visibly shaking from underneath the blankets. Tom looked frightened, seeing his son shaking this way.

Tom moved over and pulled his child into his arms. He rested Kevin's head against his chest and slowly rocked him back and forth and back and forth. He used to do this to Kevin when he had nightmares when he was two and three. Hopefully, this would calm down Kevin. Kevin listened to his father's heartbeat. Tears were still covering his face and filled his eyes. Poor Kevin. Tom rubbed his baby hairs, slowly rocking him from side to side, back and forth.

"I know sweetheart. I know that it hurts. You just lost a friend. I know how much that hurts." Tom said. "It'll get better okay? It'll get better. Time really does heal all wounds, it does. You just need a bit of time. Right now, I just want you to get some sleep, okay."

"...Okay." Kevin whispered. The first words he's spoken since he's gotten home from the shaky shooting at the Riverdale auditorium. And that's all he said. He slowly moved off of Sheriff Keller's chest. Tom leaned Kevin down onto the bed. Kevin flipped to the other side of his bed and hugged the tear covered throw pillow that he had been crying in, against his chest. Fangs wasn't here. So the pillow would have to substitute. He wanted Fangs. He loved Fangs. He wanted him so so much. Fangs, he needed his Fangs. His boyfriend. He needed Fangs here with him.

Tom moved over and rubbed a soothing circle on his son's temple with his middle and index finger. Kevin didn't seem to want to move at all, he just enjoyed the touch on his skin. Tom got up from the bed and picked up Kevin's phone from the desk. He quickly played one of Kevin's favorite songs. Tom kissed his son on the cheek before getting up.

"We'll be okay son." he said with a weak smile. "Call me if you need me, okay?"

Kevin still didn't respond, looking down silently. Tom licked his lips and walked out, leaving the door open for if his child finally decided that he wanted to speak again or he just wanted a hug. Kevin wiped his tears, listening to the beautiful sounds of the original Rent soundtrack. The sound of Jesse L. Martin calming him down just a tad. The youngest Keller sighed. He just wanted to feel safe. He just wanted to feel safe.

* * *

Fangs made it back home and was completely exhausted. Emotionally and physically. Fangs walked inside of his trailer. And for once, he was met with someone he never really saw. His cousin. He was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Fangs looked confused. "Mad Dog?" he called. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Fangs cousin looked up from his hands and got up. He ran over to Fangs and wrapped him in a tight hug. Fangs was thrown a bit off guard, but he patted his cousin's back. Fangs pulled away, before earning a light punch in the stomach.

"Why the hell didn't you call me? There was a damn shooting! You should have called." he said, before pulling Fangs over to the couch and setting him down.

'Nothing happened." Fangs retorted.

"Fangs, do not spew me that bs. I know you."

"Okay Mad Dog." Fangs said with a shake of his head and an eyeroll. "Okay."

Mad Dog moved over and knelt down in front of his cousin. "Take off your shirt, let me see the wound."

"What wound? How do you even-"

"Oh shut the hell up Fangs. It's all over the news and I know that you were probably protecting your boyfriend." Mad Dog snapped, pulling Fangs' shirt up and above his head. The wound wasn't as bad. It was stitched up and covered in a thin bandage. Mad Dog exhaled loudly, plumping down on the couch.

"See, I'm fine. No blood. No expensive hospital trip." Fangs said.

Mad Dog sighed and hugged his cousin. Fangs hugged him back. "I'm sorry. I was scared… I promised my mom and aunty that I would watch and take care of you before she passed. And you're the only family that I have left."

"But I'm okay. I'm here." Fangs said. "We're okay."

"Just promise me next time that you'll call me if you're in trouble. That's what I'm here for. I don't want to have to work so hard just to lose you." Mad Dog said. "I love you okay? Like a brother."

"I love you too." Fangs said.

Mad Dog nodded. He got up and walked over to the fridge. He pulled out a can of soda for each of them. "So…" he said, handing one can to Fangs. "Is your boyfriend okay?"

"How did you know that I have a boyfriend?" Fangs asked, popping open the can with a loud snap.

"It's a small town man."

Fangs smiled. "He was hurt, but he's with his dad now. I'm going to go visit him tomorrow morning."

Mad Dog smiled and nodded. He sipped his soda. The two cousins just stayed like that after a while. In complete and utter silence. Just enjoying this rare moment between the two. Fangs leaned back onto the couch with his cousin, sipping his soda... and thinking about his boyfriend. His beautiful Kevin. He would be okay. He would be fine. Fangs laughed along with Mad Dog, thinking of what to do for his baby, to make him feel better.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Options for Kevin now that Moose is gone:**_

 _ **1.) Fangs and Kevin start to date (which could be good for us fans and Kevin)**_

 _ **2.) Moose comes back for Kevin (but that's unknown because Cody's new show could end up being a hit and it'd be better for him to do that as a main character instead of stay on Riverdale as a minor one)**_

 _ **3.) Chic turns out to be alive and becomes Kevin's new lover (the one that I highly doubt, but then again... it's Riverdale)**_

 _ **4.) Kevin leaves Riverdale too (which would make me stop watching the show all together, stop writing my Kevin stories and go off to other shows and writing projects)**_

 _ **5.) Sabrina brings Joaquin back to life (sounds dumb, but it would make half the fans not as angry as we are know. And the actor who plays Joaquin, Rob Raco, but something like that on his Snapchat or Instagram story. Plus the show already doesn't explain crap, so...)**_

 _ **6.) What always happens and Kevin's story is just unimportant and unexplored until the end of the season**_

* * *

When Fangs arrived at the Keller household the next day, he was a bit shocked to hear from Sheriff Keller that his boyfriend hadn't gotten out of bed since he had returned home last night. Fangs knew that he was for sure a bit traumatized. Tom welcomed Fangs inside and told him to keep the door opened if anything. Fangs nodded, placing his jacket down on the seat and walking up the steps. He walked over to Kevin's bedroom. He door was closed. And he didn't hear his boyfriend's sobs or cried. That was kind of good, but bad at the same time. He did hear, on the other hand, soft music. Fangs walked over and knocked lightly on the door. No reply.

"Baby?" he called.

There was a short silence. And then there was a ruffle, most likely from the blankets. "Fangs?" called the low voice of Kevin Keller.

"Hey. I kept my promise." Fangs said on the other side of the door. "I'd never break a promise to you. Can I come in?"

There was no reply for a couple of seconds. Then there was a faint: "Yeah."

Fangs opened the door. Kevin was sitting up in his bed, holding his blanket up to the bottom of his neck. Fangs held his hands out in front of him. He knew how Kevin was feeling. He felt the same way when he lost his mom.

"Hi." he said. "Can I walk over to you?"

"Please." Kevin said in a whisper. Fangs walked over and sat down directly right next to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him close. Kevin rested his head against Fangs' shoulder.

"Do you want me to sing for you?" Fangs asked. "Would that calm you down a bit?"

"You always calm me down… but… would you please sing for me?"

"Of course. How about an original this time?"

Kevin nodded, wrapping his arms around Fangs' side. "I would like that."

Fangs opened his mouth and slowly started singing a song that he wrote after he had met Kevin. A song called Amazing Feelings. As soon as Kevin heard the lyrics, he found himself smiling. Fangs' songs were always beautiful. They always brought the best in people. Fangs sung to him slowly, rubbing the ends of his shoulders. Fangs sang and sang, until Kevin moved up from where he was and looked up at his boyfriend. Fangs shut his mouth, the song stopping abruptly. Fangs was worried. He was about to move over, hold his jaw in his hands and ask if he was okay, but Kevin communicated first. Kevin moved forward and kissed Fangs.

Fangs kissed back, but not hard and feverishly like when they had sex. Just slow and caring. So that Kevin felt safe in his arms. Kevin moved his head to the side as they kissed, holding Fangs neck in his hands. The couple was forced to pull away because air was a thing. Fangs and Kevin both looked down at the comforter's pattern.

"Baby… I know how you feel." Fangs said. "You're mourning on one side and your traumatized on the other. I understand that you're scared and lost."

"I loved Midge. She was one my closest friend's when Betty and I weren't speaking. And The Black Hood took her away." Kevin said. "And I… I don't want him to come back… come back and hurt the people that I love. Like you… my dad… Josie."

"It will be okay." Fangs said, wiping his tears. "I will protect you with my life. And so will the Serpents."

Speaking of, there was a vibrate from Fangs' back pocket. He turned over and pulled out his phone. He read the screen and groaned.

"Who is it?" Kevin asked, trying to look over.

"It's Jughead. He's holding a meeting with the Serpents. I think that it's probably about The Black Hood and protecting everyone we love." Fangs said.

"You can go ahead." Kevin said. "I won't hold you accountable. I know what the Serpents mean to you."

Fangs shook his head and threw his phone across the room. It landed on Kevin's desk chair. "No. I'm not leaving you. Jughead would so the same for Betty. I'm here now, for you and only you."

Kevin smiled. He leaned forward and rested his his head against Fangs' lap. Fangs laid down fully on the bed, resting his head against the pillow and playing with Kevin's hair. They stayed like that. Just floating in an abyss, Kevin's music playing in the background and their love radiating off of every wall. Fangs ended up staying at the Keller household until it was mid afternoon. He didn't want to move from his spot, but he knew that he had to in a while. He needed to head back over to Southside. He needed to check on Mad Dog, Sweet Pea, Toni and Jughead. He needed to. But he didn't want to. And he was already thinking of leaving towards three, until Tom walked over to them inside the bedroom and told them that he needed to take care of some things in the sheriff's office. And that was his excuse to stay with his boyfriend. As soon as Sheriff Keller left, Fangs pulled Kevin into a fireman's carry. Kevin started laughing, because his stomach was right where the back of Fangs' head was and it was tickling him. Fangs brought him over to the kitchen and sat him down on the couch.

The gang member left then, leaving Kevin alone. Kevin wrapped himself around with their couch throw blanket. Fangs came back a couple of minutes later, a bowl in his hands.

"Did you make this for me?" Kevin asked.

"I just made whatever pasta you had on hand." Fangs said, placing the bowl in his lap and sitting down next to him. "I saw some cheese in your fridge, do you want some?"

"Yeah." Kevin said with a nod. Fangs got up and left again. He came back two minutes later with some shredded cheese. He sprinkled some on Kevin's pasta and started to eat some himself. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." Fangs said, pressing a kiss to his nose.

Kevin chuckled, leaning up against him and eating the pasta with his fingers. Fangs rubbed his thigh from on top of the blanket. Fangs moved over and picked up the remote from the side. He turned on the TV and put on one of Kevin's favorite movies. Kevin ate with his fingers and cuddled up with his boyfriend. A whole hour passed of just the sounds of the romantic comedy playing and the slurping of Kevin eating the chessy pasta. But Fangs wasn't at all focused on the film. He was focused on his boyfriend. Kevin looked happy, he looked contempt even though he had been through so much right about now. Kevin looked up at Fangs, who immediately looked away. The blush on his cheeks gave it away.

"What are you looking at?" Kevin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." Fangs said. "I'm uh… watching the movie."

"Oh really? Then what's that character's name?" Kevin asked, pointing at the screen to the main character.

"Um… Blair?"

"It's Cher. What are you looking at?"

"You." Fangs said. "You and those beautiful eyes, beautiful cheekbones...beautiful ass."

"My ass is covered by the throw."

"But that doesn't mean that I still can't admire it."

Kevin chuckled. "You're unbelievable!"

"But you love me." Fangs said, holding Kevin's wrists in his hands.

"That… that I do." Kevin said with a smile, moving forward to kiss Fangs.

Fangs kissed back as their lips met. The love that radiated off of them was almost unreal. Like it didn't even people on different sides of the tracks. Fangs, a Southside Serpent. Kevin, a beloved Northside school body. Both of them here despite all the tragedy and all of the pain. Here. In each other's arms. In love. Fangs kissed Kevin with lust, wanting every single part of him. Wanting everything about him. Kevin held out his bottom lip for Fangs to suck on as they kissed. Fangs took it and moved to pull Kevin closer to his body when they were interrupted. Fangs hated the fact that the two of them were always, always interrupted by something or someone. Fangs groaned loudly, making Kevin giggle.

"Stay here. I'll get it." Kevin said, getting off of the couch. Fangs leaned down against the pillows, a smile on his face because he knew that his love would be back soon.

Kevin walked over to the door and opened it. Who was there kind of shocked him, but not too much. Two of his kind of close friends Toni and Sweet Pea. Kevin wondered why they were here. And more importantly, why they didn't call first? Kevin, nonetheless, smiled like he always did and gave them a gentle wave.

"Is Fangs inside?" Sweet Pea asked.

Toni punched him in the groin, keeping her smile. "Hi Kev. How are ya?"

"I'm great, thanks for asking Toni." Kevin said, turning over. "Uh, Fangs! Toni and Sweet Pea are here for you."

Fangs got up from the couch and walked over to the front door. He saw his best friends here and instantly worried. Did something happen? He grabbed Kevin by the waist and pulled him a bit closer.

"Toni, Sweet Pea, what happened?" Fangs asked.

"You can't pick up the phone? We've been calling you for hours!" Sweet Pea yelled at his friend.

"Excuse me, but I'm here taking care of my traumatized boyfriend!"Fangs defended.

"Ignore him. He's worked up at the moment." Toni said, pushing Sweet Pea behind her. "How are you Kevin? Are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm as good as I can be." Kevin said with a smile. "Fangs has been helping me a lot. I think that with him I'll be okay enough to… to help with Midge's funeral."

"That's great." Toni said with a smile. "Do you mind if we just speak with Fangs for a moment?"

"You can speak to me in front of him." Fangs said, rubbing Kevin's hipbone.

"Fine." Sweet Pea said. "With Midge's and the other town's people's death, the entire town is on the edge. And a couple riots are going to be breaking out tonight."

"Riots?" Fangs said. "Against who?"

"Southside." Toni answered. "Since some people are still dumb enough to believe that The Black Hood is a Serpent or a Ghoulie."

"Then again, The Black Hood was dead before last night. So I kind of get where everyone is coming from." Fangs said, rubbing his boyfriend's shoulder. "What does FP want us to do?"

"Come to the Wyrm and lay low." Sweet Pea answered. "Especially you."

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"Because the Bulldogs told the sheriff, you dad might I add, that Fangs and Midge were seen together." Sweet Pea said, shoving his finger in Kevin's face. "There's a bounty on his head."

"Hey!" Fangs said, shoving his hand away. "Lay off. I know you're upset, but Kevin doesn't have anything to do with this! He's your friend, don't fuck that up!"

"And Fangs didn't kill Midge. He was shot by The Black Hood!" Kevin said, worriedly.

"I know that. I saw." Toni said, rubbing Kevin's shoulder. "But some people think that Fangs associated the attack. Especially since some people think he was holding on the show for the attack with the song he sung for you."

"For fuck's sake, there was wardrobe malfunction!" Fangs screamed aloud in anger.

"But the police don't know that." Toni said.

"Then I'll go to the police."

"No, you're staying at the Whyte Wyrm where we can keep an eye on you and you'll be safe!" Sweet Pea said.

"No." Kevin interjected. "I think that Fangs is right. If he hides, it makes him look more guilty. And then someone who might be rioting tonight, not saying that that will happen, might try to arrest Fangs or worse, kill him themselves."

"Okay, nope." Sweet Pea said, pushing past Toni and grabbing Kevin. He swung the boy easily over his shoulder, making the shorter man yelp in surprise.

"Hey, set him down!" Fangs said, pushing past Toni and slamming his hand on his friend's back.

Sweet Pea carried Kevin all the way over to his dad's office and sat him down hard in the office chair. He walked out of the room and slammed the door closed. Fangs moved to get the door but Sweet Pea stood in the way of the door handle. Fangs moved to punched Sweet Pea in the chest but the man pushed him away.

"Hey, hey, pay attention for two seconds!" Sweet Pea yeled, keeping one hand on the door handle and one the other hand pointing a stern finger at Fangs. "Your life and well being is on the line. Do you wanna die? Or would you rather get arrested and probably never be able to do anything in the real world with a prison record?"

"Let Kevin out!" Fangs yelled.

"Don't focus on him right now, focus on what I'm saying! This is important!"

"Sweet Pea, I will duff you right here and right now! Get the hell out of the way or open the door!"

"Fangs, can you let me out please?" Kevin said, calmly. Almost as if he didn't mind or really care about the fact that Sweet Pea just threw him inside of the room.

"We need to get you to the Wyrm. And now!" Sweet Pea said, ignoring Kevin's calm plea to be let out and grabbing Fangs' roughly by the forearm.

"I'm not going to the Wyrm, I'm going to Sheriff Keller. He'll understand and I have an alibi." Fangs said, yanking out of Sweet Pea's hard grip. "I'm not just going to hide and let the people that think that I helped kill Midge and all those innocent people believe that I'm just another Southside scumbag! I'm not! I'm going to the sheriff's office! But right now, get off of me and let Kevin out!" Fangs said, pushing to get the door. "Sweet Pea, I swear to God that I'll punch you right here and right now if you don't get out of the way."

Kevin rolled his eyes from outside and kicked the door opened, making Sweet Pea fall back onto the floor. "Seriously? I don't like being carried unless it's the bridal carry. Especially if it's force."

"Dumbass." Toni said, walking over. "I told you that he packed a hell of a punch."

"Kick in this instance." Kevin said with a smile, before walking over to Fangs and taking his hand in his. "And for the record, I don't think that you're a Southside scumbag."

Fangs smiled, holding his boyfriend by the shoulder and pressing a kiss against his temple. "I meant what I said. I am going to talk to your dad. Give him a statement."

"So that you won't be a prime suspect." Toni said. "Then after-"

"I'll stay at the Wyrm." Fangs said, looking down at his best friend and holding out his hand. "Will that satisfy you so that you know that I'm safe?"

Sweet Pea, rubbing his nose, nodded. He took his friend's hand and stood up. He looked over at Kevin. "Sorry." he said, sincerely.

Kevin shrugged. He'd reply to Sweet Pea when he wanted. He turned over to Fangs, rubbing his boyfriend's chin and growing stubble. "You should probably go on head now. I'll go over to the Wyrm once you get back."

"I can stay with you for a-"

"You can't." Toni said. "If you want to do this then you gotta do it now."

Fangs sighed. He turned over to Kevin, cupping his face in his hands and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. "If there is a riot, lock all the doors and windows and stay as far away from them as possible." he said. "I'll be back as soon as I can and I'll text you, okay?"

Kevin nodded and kissed his boyfriend. Sweet Pea and Toni turned to each other and gave each other faux gagging faces. Fangs smiled at his beautiful lover and pressed a slap against his beautiful ass. Kevin yelped with a smile.

"I'll go get your phone." Kevin said, kissing Fangs' cheek and walking up the stairs.

Fangs watched his beautiful boyfriend walk up the steps, before turning over to Sweet Pea. "I know that you love me like a brother, but that doesn't give you the right to do that to Kevin! You were the same one saying a while ago that Kevin is like Serpent family."

"I know. I know. It's just… your like my brother. And if I lose you, I'd lose a piece of myself as well." Sweet Pea said.

"Doesn't justify what you did to Kevin." Toni said as Kevin came back. "Watch yourself, or I swear that I'm going to beat you."

"Hey baby." Fangs said, ignoring his two friends.

"Hey." he responded, pressing a kiss to his neck. "Here you go."

Fangs smiled, taking his jacket and his phone from Kevin. "I'll be right back okay? Keep your phone on."

"Don't die." Kevin said.

"I promise." Fangs said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kevin said. "Come back to me."

"I will." Fangs said, turning over to his friend's. "Come on, let's go."

Toni and Sweet Pea nodded, walking out of the house. Kevin followed behind with a smile. He waved them goodbye, especially Fangs and closed his front door.


	20. Chapter 20

_**I tried to give Sheriff Minetta a chance in my story Crashing Down, but... I have no idea what to feel because in one of the new episodes... all of a sudden he's alive. So, I have no clue how to feel about him.**_ _ **Hopefully he's dead this time for sure by Hermione's hand. But... who knows honestly?**_

* * *

Fangs took his motorcycle and drove all the way over to the sheriff's office. He wasn't going to break his promise to himself. He was trying to not be seen as a criminal. He was going to go to Sheriff Keller and tell him honestly where he was and what had happened and why he had sung for Kevin. He would make himself innocent. He was innocent. Fangs made a turn over towards the sheriff's office. Nothing was going to scare him. Nothing scared him. Well, losing Mad Dog, Sweet Pea, Toni and Kevin were his worst fears. But he wasn't going to lose them. Fangs stopped in the parking lot and pulled off his helmet. The office used to scare him. But now, it was just go in and get out.

"Fangs, hey." Sweet Pea called.

Fangs turned away from the sheriff's office and looked down at the helmet in his hands. Toni, who had been sitting behind Sweet Pea, looked over at her friend. "Fangs, are you nervous?" she asked.

"No, I'm not nervous." Fangs said, rubbing the helmet. "I just… I just want to get this over with. I could be with Kevin right now."

"Kevin is alright Fangs. And he's meeting us at the Wyrm afterwards." Sweet Pea said.

"You don't have to do this." Toni said. "You can do this later."

"No, no… I have to do this now. If I hide it… then I'm going to seem more guilty." Fangs said, setting his helmet down. Sweet Pea and Toni slowly walked off of Sweet Pea's motorcycle. "You guys don't have to come with me."

"No. We're coming." Toni said sternly, rubbing her friend's shoulder. "You're going to be great, okay? Come on."

Fangs nodded. He pulled his jacket closer to his chest and started walking with his friends towards the entrance to the sheriff's office. As he approached the door, it opened and a sad looking older man walked outside. Well, he looked more sad than angry as he stormed out of the sheriff's eyed him. But as the man got closer, he realized, he recognized this man. He knew who he was. It was Sheriff Keller. Fangs moved over and started to rush towards him.

"Tom!" he called.

Tom looked up from the ground, anger in eyes. He looked over at Fangs and gave him a weak smile. "Fangs. Wait, what are you doing here? I thought that you were with Kevin?"

"I was. I… I need to talk to you. I need to make a statement."

"Fangs… I… I can't anymore. I'm not... because... I-... Fuck!" he screamed, curling his hands into fists and crossing his arms across his chest.

Fangs turned over to Toni and Sweet Pea. They looked just as confused as he was. Fangs turned over to Tom. "Tom what happened?"

"I was forced to resign!"

"Resign?" Toni said before Fangs could. "Why?"

"Because apparently, I'm no incompetent when I didn't capture or kill The Black Hood the first time!" Tom said, completely angry.

"But you didn't know." Fangs said. "But if you're not the-"

Just as Fangs said that, the door opened again. And this time, a Spanish looking man walked outside. Along with two deputies. They seemed to be looking for someone. But when they looked over and saw that it was the person that they were looking for. The Spanish looking man looked down at a piece of paper in his hand, looked back up and then pointed out at Fangs

"Who is that?" Fangs asked, just as the man yelled out.

"There! Fangs Fogarty!"

"That's the new sheriff." Tom said in anger. Then, his anger turned to concern. "You need to get out of here."

"Hey, wait right there!" the new sheriff said.

"They think that you were an accomplice." Tom said.

"I knew that this was going to happen." Sweet Pea said, grabbing Fangs by the arm. "Come on we need to leave!"

"You do need to leave. They'll find some way to say that you staged the attacks." Tom said as the new sheriff was getting closer and closer to the Serpent. "Go."

"What? No!" Fangs said. "I'm not running!"

"Fangs!" Sweet Pea said, grabbing his friend. Fangs pulled away and pushed past Tom, walking over towards the new sheriff.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We'd like to speak with you." the new sheriff said, holding out his hand. "My name is Sheriff Minetta."

"The only Sheriff that I trust and know is Sheriff Keller." Fangs responded, not even bothering to raise his hand and shake it. They stayed shoved inside of his jacket pockets.

"Well, Tom isn't the sheriff anymore, but you can still trust him. He's just Detective Keller now. But me, as the new sheriff of Riverdale, would very much like to speak with you. And for that, we'd need to detain you."

Just as Sheriff Minetta said that, Fangs was grabbed by the arms by the two deputies behind him. "Hey!" Fangs called out.

"Hey you can't arrest him without probable cause!" Toni yelled.

"There's no proof that Fangs help orchestrate the attack." Tom said, his anger being shoved all towards Sheriff Minetta.

"I'm just detaining him."

"Detaining. Arresting. They're synonyms you dumb fuck! Let him go!" Sweet Pea yelled, being pushed back by Toni and Tom before he could attack this new sheriff and possible get the Serpents a bad rep with him.

Sheriff Minetta looked back over at Fangs and patted his thighs. "Sorry, I'm taken." he said with an eye roll as the sheriff's hand got a bit too close to his crotch.

The new sheriff rolled his eyes and pulled out Fangs' switchblade from his jacket pocket. Fangs' face didn't change, but Toni's, Sweet Pea's and Tom's did. They looked worried even more. Sheriff Minetta smiled.

"Seems like I have some probable cause." he said. "Come on."

The deputies pinned Fangs' wrists behind him and started to drag him towards the sheriff's office. Sweet Pea cursed out loud, running inside behind his friend. Tom moved over to Toni.

"What was he here to do?" he asked.

"To talk to you. To give a statement to prove that he wasn't an associate with The Black Hood attack and Midge's murder." Toni explained.

"He has an alibi. He was seen. He was shot by The Black Hood!" Tom said loudly. "You need to head over to wherever the Serpent's hide and explain what happened. I'll call Fangs a lawyer."

Toni nodded, picking up her phone and texting Jughead quickly. Telling him to hurry up and get here. She then ran inside of the sheriff's office as Tom ran over to his car.

* * *

Fangs was put in handcuffs the moment he was placed inside of the interrogation room. His wrists were tightly cuffed with cold metal and connected to a hook on the table in front of him. Fangs in all honestly wanted to be mad and upset and surprised. But he wasn't. Of course they would take his switchblade out of contact. And now he was handcuffed like the criminal that he wasn't. And the worst part was that the deputies that had been dragging him inside had taken away his phone, which was also in his Serpent jacket. Which meant that he couldn't get in contact with Kevin.

He had already been here for an hour. And they hadn't asked him if he was okay or if he wanted his phone call. Cops. He hated those sons of bitches. Besides Kevin's dad of course.

God, he hoped that Kevin wasn't worried. He hadn't been gone long in Kevin's eyes, but he knew that this was going to take awhile. One hour would lead to at least seven. Police investigations and interrogations always took hours and hours at a time. Which meant that Fangs might be here for hours. And that meant that Kevin was going to so worried about him if he didn't text. Kevin would be going to the Whyte Wyrm, probably for hours. Looking for him and looking for him. Fangs was so worried that he was going to get scared and worried. This was his boyfriend after all. Fangs groaned, slamming his palms down onto the table that he was cuffed down to. Dammit. If only Fangs could just call Kevin, let him know that he was alright. Fangs turned his head over to the mirror, that he knew was a one way window. That new sheriff was watching him. Fangs didn't trust him one bit. Jughead would probably spin this into one of his conspiracies about Hiram Lodge, but Fangs didn't care. What he really wanted, was to tell this new sheriff what he came to tell Tom and leave. But with these handcuffs, he knew that this would probably take a couple of moments.

The door opened, but Fangs didn't even bother to turn over to face who entered the room. Sheriff Minetta looked over at Fangs and shook his head. He was definitely going to be a difficult perp. But Fangs wasn't a perp. Michael set down his papers on the desk.

"You want some coffee kid?" he asked. "Some water, there's some cookies in the offices."

"I'm good thanks." Fangs said, still not facing him.

Michael shrugged and sat down in the chair. He opened the file and looked through it. "Well looking at your record, you don't seem to have any real felonies. Just one speeding ticket when you were going to visit your friend Antoniette in the hospital."

"Her name is Toni and she was getting surgery." Fangs said, turning over to finally face the new sheriff.

Michael shrugged. "Now, let's move on to why you're here."

"I didn't help The Black Hood attack the play. I helped direct it with my boyfriend!"

"Got any witnesses?"

"Are you fucking serious?" Fangs said. "Yes! I do! Basically everyone in Riverdale High who was apart of the play. Ask any of them! They became my friends and they know me. I would never do anything like this."

"Even though you are a Southsider?" Michael asked.

"I was best friends with Midge before she was murdered. I loved her and I didn't kill her!" Fangs said, slamming his hand on the table that he was cuffed to. "You have no evidence against me that I killed Midge or any of the innocent people at the play that night!"

"Are you sure? It seems to me that you are a Southside Serpent. And Southside Serpents are known to be putting on horrendous crimes." Michael said.

"The Serpents are my family since my mother passed and my father left. Just because I'm apart of a gang that has a few bad eggs doesn't mean you kill the chicken." Fangs said. "I'm done talking to you. I'll wait for a lawyer."

Sheriff Minetta sighed, closing the file. "You're lucky that your lawyer is outside."

Fangs didn't show his shock. He didn't have a lawyer. He was actually thinking of using his one phone call to call Mad Dog and get him to call one of his lawyer friends to help him get out of this jam. But Fangs himself didn't have a real lawyer. So what did this brand new sheriff guy mean? What lawyer was outside? And why was he, she or they here specifically for him? Fangs couldn't pay them anyways. The door opened again and this time, Fangs turned over curiously. He was surprised to see the ex mayor and his boyfriend's dad.

"Tom? Ms. McCoy?" Fangs said.

"It's actually Attorney McCoy now." Sierra said with a smile. "Tom called. I'm here to represent you."

Fangs looked over at Tom. "Why?"

"Because it is technically illegal to hold you without a real probable cause. And you have three witnesses to help justify you." Tom said with a smile. "Me, Sweet Pea and Toni."

"From here on out, you are just going to utilize your right to remain silent." Sierra said with a smile. "Now come on. They're not allowed to keep you here for a few hours with real evidence against you."

"So that means the deputies are going to put you in a cell and you're going to stay in there for a while." Tom replied.

"But I'm still pretty much under a tight leash." Fangs said. "Even though I might be silent, but if they find a way to make it look like I'm at fault, they will push it on me."

"They won't once me and your friends tell this new sheriff where you were and what you were doing and the reason that you sung to my son." Tom said, just as two nicer looking deputies walked inside. "So you just hang ten and relax."

Fangs nodded. Hang ten and relax. He could do that. He hoped.


	21. Chapter 21

_**First off, I am back from a long break from writing. I am currently still on break to focus on school and outside projects, but I thought that you all had waited long enough for an update. So, I slapped something together from my WIP pile from this story and here is chapter 21. On the topic of Fangs and Kevin, did they get married in Riverdale? I dunno. It's kind of unexplained. But, this episode was by far the best in a while and I don't plan on wasting time on the next episodes if it's gonna go back to shit. Just saying. No offense to those over reactive (toxic Bughead shippers) fans.**_

 _ **Kevin and Fangs love**_ **IS _God. D_** _ **on't fight me.**_

* * *

After speaking with the new, and fucking annoying, sheriff, Fangs was thrust into the holding cell. And he had been waiting for a full hour. He wasn't allowed any visitors yet, mostly because they said that they overlooking the evidence and speaking with his witness. Fangs just wanted someone to talk to so he wouldn't go insane. He held his arms through the cell bars, thinking if Midge was safe up in heaven where she belonged. Fangs turned to sit down on the bench that was supposed to double as a bed when the holding cell door opened. At first, Fangs thought it was the new sheriff, so he didn't turn around. Until he heard a voice.

"Yeah, you don't want to get fired for not following protocol. Open the goddamn cell door."

Fangs turned over and saw a very angry looking Kevin Keller. Fangs had seen him angry before, but not like this. He smirked as his cell door opened. Kevin walked in, taking Fangs in his arms.

"Hey." he said with a smile, looking out and waiting for the deputy to leave. She took the memo and left. "So…"

"What happened to meeting me at the Wyrm?" Kevin asked first, kissing his nose.

"Change of plans Keller." Fangs responded.

The hours passed. Fangs was still in the cell. They spoke, watched a few of Fangs' favorite movies and more importantly… they cuddled. Fangs held onto Kevin closely as he heard the screaming and the yelling coming from outside. It was a huge riot happening outside the sheriff's station. When Sweet Pea warned him about the riots that would happen when he was freed, he expected a few people from the Northside screaming their heads off inside the office lobby. Not tons of them outside with banners. Fangs squeezed onto his boyfriend tightly. He knew that he was going to get out, but he needed to hold onto him with his life just in case something happened and they were seperated. Fangs snaked his hand underneath Kevin's shirt and rubbed soothing circles onto his back.

"I'm going to be okay." Fangs whispered, looking up and removing the feeling from below Kevin's shoulder. He pulled Kevin up to face him.

Kevin shook his head and leaned him back down onto Fangs' chest. "I know. I know. I just… just wanna hold you. Be held by you" Kevin whispered back. "I want you to hold me until Jughead and Toni get back."

"When they come back, we'll go out the back." Fangs said, sitting up and moving Kevin so that he was sitting on his lap. Kevin loved sitting there. "We'll leave from there." Fangs moved over, resting his hands a top Kevin's hips. Fangs moved over to kiss him but Kevin pulled away. "What?" he asked

"Fangs... will we ever get away? From the people trying to tear us apart? First each other. Now the Northside and the Ghoulies."

"You and I are going to be okay. Nothing will take me away from you."

"But people are going to-"

Fangs raised his hand and covered Kevin's mouth with his huge palm. "Okay now you listen to me Mr. Director. Nothing and no one will ever, ever take you from me. I don't care what I have to do. I love you and I will never, ever leave you. I promise So stop your worrying, it ruins your adorable face."

Kevin chuckled, his cheekbones raising underneath Fangs' hand. Fangs moved it from his mouth and moved his hand back underneath his shirt. Kevin smiled, pressing his palms onto his cheeks. Fangs moved without hesitation and pressing a kiss to his lips. Kevin kissed him back, feverishly and tightening his grip against Fangs' shirt. He did not want to let go of him. At all. Their kiss was cut short when the door to Fangs' cell opened. Fangs didn't stop kissing Kevin though. Jughead and Sweet Pea sighed, seeing the two in complete and utter love. While Sierra just gave a smile. Mostly because Kevin was going to be her son in law hopefully sooner or later.

"Fangs." Sweet Pea coughed.

"What?" Fangs asked, pulling off of Kevin with a pop. "Am I free to go?"

"You are." Sierra said. "It's illegal to keep you here, especially after Kevin, Tom, Jug and Sweet Pea advocated for you as your witness."

"But how am I supposed to get out?" Fangs said, getting from the cell's bench and pulling Kevin with him. "There's a riot outside."

"I can hear them all the way in here." Kevin added, gripping Fangs' forearm.

"It's okay." Jughead said. "Your dad has a few of his good deputy friends protect you. They'll escort you to Archie's truck and then he'll take us back to the Whyte Wyrm."

"See." Fangs said, focusing in his boyfriend and pressing a kiss to his nose. "We're going to be fine."

Kevin sighed. He rested his head onto Fangs' shoulder. Fangs took his hand and followed Jughead outside of the cell. There outside of the room was Toni. She moved over and hugged him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm good." Fangs said. "Are we going out the front or the back?"

"Back." Jughead answered. "That's where the least rioters are."

Fangs nodded, holding Kevin closer to him and following his friends to the back of the sheriff's office. The back door opened, introducing Fangs to Archie. Fangs gave him a nod and walked with Fangs out to the office. Kevin held onto him tightly, looking everywhere just in case something happened. In case someone was there. Like someone trying to place Fangs under citizen's arrest or kill him as revenge for Midge's death. Kevin turned over and saw something hidden in the darkness. And something shine in the darkness. Fangs noticed his hesitation and turned over to where he was looking. And he saw it. Their eyes widened. Kevin knew that shine from his dad. Fangs knew that shine from The Southside. It was a gun.

"Kevin, move!" Fangs screamed as he heard a loud click, grabbing his boyfriend by the shoulders and throwing him forward.

The gun went off and the bullet shot through, hitting Fangs in the stomach.

Fangs hit the floor, his wrists and palms immediately going to the wound despite everything being in slow motion. But he turned around immediately in shock. Kevin. What happened to him? Was he okay? Everything was so slow that it almost like he was dying. But Fangs turned over and saw the boy with beautiful eyes and hair He was on the ground, both his hands bleeding from the impact onto the concrete ground. But he was paying attention to that. All of his attention was on Fangs. Tears were filling his eyes and he was shaking. Panicking. Fangs said he was fine. And… and now...

"F-FANGS!" he screamed, running over to him on his knees. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand, pressing down harder on the gun wound. Deep red blood covered his paler complexed hand.

"Hey!" Jughead screamed, immediately running off with Sweet Pea and Toni to see who the culprit was. They started running away as fast as they could. But they didn't get far as Toni tackled them.

Sierra ran over, kneeling down beside Kevin and rubbing his shoulder. "You're okay." she said calmly to Fangs. "You're gonna be okay. Breathe."

Kevin was taking in too many breaths. He was hyperventilating, tears dripping from his eyes and down his temples as he looked down at Fangs. He might have been in undeniable pain, but seeing Kevin cry pained him more. He forced his arms up, despite the pain that he was feeling all over the damned place, and cupped Kevin's jaw beneath his bloodied hands. Kevin instantly pressed down harder on the wound, but Fangs rubbed his cheek. Requesting some attention. Kevin gave it, still shaking and crying.

"In and out babe. Slowly. In and out." Fangs whispered. "Breathe with me."

"You said you'd be fine." Kevin whispered before letting out a hard sob.

"What? This? It-It's just a paper cut. I'm fine."

"Stop that. Stop making jokes."

"Then smile. I'll stop if you just breathe and show me that absolutely b-beautiful smile of yours."

"Fangs-"

"Please baby." Fangs whispered, wiping a fat tear away from his eye. "Please show me a smile."

Kevin sobbed before showing his boyfriend a closed mouth smile. Fangs smiled at it. Kevin kept pressure on the cut before turning to the fellow Serpents. Archie and Toni were on the ground, pinning the shooter down while Toni restrained them with Archie's belt.

"W-Who is that?" Kevin asked.

Toni turned over to him. Fangs and Kevin both looked down and saw that it was Mrs. Klump. Midge's mother. Kevin shook his head, more emotions taking hold, and focusing only on Fangs below. Kevin moved his hand over, not caring about the dark blood dripping, and cupped his hands underneath Fangs' chin. Fangs sobbed, feeling his skin against his. Fangs smiled back.

"Kiss me." he whispered.

Kevin obliged immediately. He knelt down and pressed a kiss to his lips. Fangs kissed back, feeling Kevin and tasting the watermelon flavor of the gum he had been chewing. He wanted to hold him, just in case this was the last time that they were ever going to be together. Kevin pulled away when Fangs groaned in pain. He pressed down on the wound harder. Sweet Pea ran over to them from behind. He fell to his knees and ran a hand through Fangs' hair.

"You're gonna be okay Fangs." he said to his best friend.

"No offense bro, but do you mind?" Fangs said with a weak chuckle. "Trying to have a moment with my boyfriend."

Kevin found himself chuckling. "You dork."

"How much longer until the ambulance Ms. McCoy?" Sweet Pea said, looking up at her.

"Not long now." Sierra said, rubbing her lips in worry before turning back to the 911 dispatcher on the phone.

Fangs turned from the them and smiled at Kevin. "Babe. I need you to do something for me."

"Okay? Okay, what do you need me to do?" Kevin said. "Anything. I'll do anything."

"Tell me that you love me."

"What? No! No! This isn't goodbye, this isn't our-"

"Kevin… please. Just… tell me you love me."

"I-"

"Please."

Kevin nodded, tears spilling from his eyes. "I love you Fangs Fogarty."

Fangs smiled. He nodded before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Kevin immediately grabbed him.

"Hey, no, no, no, no, no, no." Sweet Pea said, taking his friend's head in his hands.

"Don't do this." Kevin whispered as the sounds of sirens filled the room. "You-You hear that Fangs. It's the ambulance. They're coming. They're here. For you. Just for you. You… you… you need to stay awake okay? They're here. Okay? So just please stay awake."

Fangs groaned in pain, tightening his grip on his gunshot wound.

Kevin sobbed. "You said that you wouldn't leave me. You said that nothing will tear us apart! That's what you said Fangs! You promised that we'd be fine! That you'd be fine! You made me a promise. So don't break it. Do not leave me. Do not leave us. Come back, come on! Stay awake Fangs and listen to me!"

Kevin didn't know who moved him from Fangs, who took him inside of the ambulance or how he ended up in the tight hug from Sweet Pea. But there he was. Crying his eyes out as hard as he could inside of Sweet Pea's jacket. Sweet Pea rubbed his shoulder as he cried, his own tears of worry falling from his eyes and his cheeks.

"Sshh." he said, calming Kevin like he was a younger sibling. "Sshh. Everything's gonna be okay. Everything's alright."

Kevin sobbed harder, not feeling Toni, Jughead and Archie's arms wrap around him in comfort.

* * *

"Here. Drink this. It's iced coffee. Fangs told me you like yours with vanilla."

Kevin nodded, taking the plastic cup from Toni. He rubbed the condensation off and took a sip. Toni gave him a smile and sat next to him a top of the Whyte Wyrm's stage. Kevin hadn't spoken a word since he walked inside of the bar. Sweet Pea had carried him here and then disappeared along side Archie and Jughead. It was just him, some of the younger Serpents, the older ones and Toni. Toni watched him as he took a sip.

"How are you feeling?" asked one of the younger Serpents as he gave Kevin a shoulder rub.

"I'm… floating." Kevin said with not much emotion at all.

The younger Serpent and Toni both shared a look. A look of worry. The Serpent turned over to Kevin. "Don't worry. If anything happens to Fogarty, we'll take care of you."

"It's best not to think about that." Toni whispered through gritted teeth. "Hey, can you try ringing Jughead. My phone's busted from tackling Mrs. Klump."

"You got it." he said, walking off.

Toni gave him a discreet middle finger and turned to Kevin. "Nothing's going to happen to Fangs. He'll be alright. He's strong. And FP is with him. He'll call and tell us about Fangs."

Kevin didn't respond. He set down his cup and curled up into ball. Toni sighed. She knew how he was feeling. She turned over and saw Sweet Pea walk inside with Jughead and seven of the other young Serpents.

"And where the hell have you guys been?" Toni asked. "It's been two hours!"

"Stopping Sweet Pea from making a mistake." Jughead said angry. "Decided to trash Mrs. Klump's house, Riverdale High-"

"Why?"

"Because maybe you've forgotten, but out best friend and Keller's boyfriend is clinging to life!" Sweet Pea yelled, punching the wall.

"Retaliation like this isn't going to help anyone. If anything, it's going to make it worse!" Jughead yelled. "As soon as my dad gets back-"

"Oh, so you're not our leader all of a sudden?" Sweet Pea said.

"I'm with Sweet Pea." Kevin added, making everyone turn to him. "You're supposed to be the big bad Jughead Jones. Young Serpent Prince. But you have to wait for your dad to order what to do next?"

"Kevin." Jughead said calmly. "You're still in shock. I-"

"No, no, no! I'm fine!" Kevin yelled, jumping off the stage. "Answer my question! Why aren't you doing anything?! Anything at all?! To either get back at the people that hurt my Fangs?!"

"My dad is with Fangs!"

"So what?! He's not here and you are a Serpent by blood. You should be leading everyone here, not waiting for orderson how to lead!"

"Why does Kevin seem to be the only one making any damned sense?" Sweet Pea said, pointing at him and nodding. He walked over to him and clapped his shoulder. "A Northsider shot Fangs. And the Northsider, no offense Keller, is making more sense than you have. What kind of leader are you? Next you gonna tell us that the Ghoulies are after us!"

"Sweet Pea-"

"No Jones! Are you gonna lead us or not?!" Sweet Pea yelled.

"I AM LEADING YOU!" Jughead yelled, slamming his palm on a table and pointing at Sweet Pea. "And what's going on with the Ghoulies is entirely different right now?"

"What's going on with the Ghoulies?" Toni asked, this time her tone was siding with Sweet Pea and Kevin.

"You know what's going on. What's always going on. War. Against the Northside."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Jones, step up." a random Serpent yelled from the crowd forming.

"If we can't do anything for Fangs now, we might as well get rid of those drug dealing dirtbags." Sweet Pea yelled.

"No absolutely not!" Jughead yelled, stopping the crowd before they could yell out their agreements.

"What do you want to do Jones?!" Toni said, pointing at her two friends. "You're not being logical. Kevin and Sweet Pea are making sense. Going to war is what he need to do now."

"Would you rather have a writing contest to decide the winner." Kevin remarked before scoffing and rolling his eyes.

"War is the only option." Sweet Pea said with a wide shrug.

"Sweet Pea it-"

"Alright, enough!"

Everyone shut up and turned. The older man walked in. FP, holding his motorcycle helmet in one hand and scratching his head with the other. Kevin's eyes widened and both Toni and Sweet Pea's gaze went to him. Before they could coax him and hold him back, he pushed forward and ran over to the leader of the biker gang.

"Dad." Jughead tried to say. "Listen I-"

"How is he?" Kevin asked, pushing Jughead aside in his desperation. "How's Fangs? Is he okay."

FP swallowed. "I heard the scuffle. Right now is pretty desperate times. Especially know that... Kevin… something happened…"

"Oh no." Toni gasped.

"Fangs… is dead." FP said, truly caring and genuine.

Kevin felt the whole world stop. Because his whole world was gone. Fangs. Was dead. Kevin shook his head taking a step back in shock. "No… no… he… he promise me." Kevin said, his voice shaky.

"Keller." Sweet Pea called, trying to touch him but he yanked back.

"No, no, you're lying. You're lying!" Kevin cried, getting louder. "Fangs isn't dead. Fangs wouldn't leave me like this! He would never leave me!"

"Kevin…" Jughead called this time, reaching to take his hand but Kevin pushed him back hard.

"No… no… no…" Kevin sobbed, turning around and taking off running the back exit.

"Kevin! Kevin, wait!" Toni yelled after him.

"Toni, go get him." FP called.

She nodded and ran out the back exit. FP turned back to all the Serpents. Emotion and pain was in their eyes. Sweet Pea growled. He yelled out in frustration and threw a table at the wall. Jughead was just in still and utter shock. Fangs was… he was actually dead.

"He will avenge him and we will take care of his boyfriend. But right now, we have a war to fight." FP said.

"Fangs would want us to fight." Jughead said. "Fangs loved the Serpents more than anything."

"Not more than Keller." Sweet Pea added. "But for him… I'll fight."

"I'll fight."

"I'll fight."

"I'll fight."

"We fight tonight!" FP yelled, earning a cry from the Serpents.

They will fight. For Fangs.


	22. Chapter 22

_**I dunno about you... but that whole "I am red. I invented red." thing from the new episode honestly made me cringe as a writer. Like seriously. Are the writers from Riverdale serious? That was bad. Terrible. But good on Madelaine's acting. She's always so into her roles.**_

* * *

Kevin found himself hiding in the woods. Sitting down near the shore of Sweetwater River with his knees pulled up to his chest and chin. He hadn't stopped crying since he had left the Whyte Wrym. The only difference this time was that he wasn't crying as loud. He just sat there as the tears dripped from his cheeks and down onto the knees of his pants.

Fangs was dead. He had lost Fangs. He had lost a lover. The one that Kevin thought would be it for him. Kevin thought that Fangs was the one that God had set him out to find. His soulmate. But of course, he was stripped from him. Fangs was gone. Dead. And not coming back to him. Kevin found himself humming some of the songs that Fangs had sung him. The songs that he had written just for him. Now he would never be able to hear the new songs that Fangs had written. Kevin buried his face in between his knees. It hurt. Everything hurt. He didn't want to open his eyes and face the world around him. He just wanted to stay where he was and cry his eyes out. Kevin pulled his face up, taking in a breath of fresh hair before hiding in his legs again.

Why did this have to happen to him? First Joaquin left, and he had no idea if he was still alive or wanted him. Moose was never an option because he never wanted him for anything that involved being seen. Now, there was no one. Kevin went inside of his pocket, looking for the one thing that he had left of Fangs at the moment. His ring. The ring he slipped into his jacket when Moose and some of the Bulldogs stormed into the trailer park looking for him. Kevin ran his thumb against the metal before sighing. Fangs was gone now. What more did he have here in this town now that the love of his life had left him forever. Kevin put the too big ring over his finger and looked out at the waters in front of him. It was reflecting the moonlight beautifully.

If only Kevin was able to appreciate to how beautiful it looked. Kevin stood up, still in complete shock from what had just transpired with his boyfriend, and pulled off his clothes. He yanked off his flannel, his jeans, his vest, his boots and socks. Leaving him bare up top with only his boxers visible. Kevin walked down towards the river, not caring about the cold air or the cold water. He just needed to feel something. Anything. Kevin walked neck deep into the water, the cold water making him shiver just a bit. But he just needed to feel something. Anything that wasn't the pain in his heart that was radiating everywhere in his body. Kevin took in a deep breath, dunking his head under the water. Needing to feel something. Anything. When he came up, it was freezing cold. He was freezing cold. But it didn't replace the pain in his chest and the pain that he felt all over the place. Kevin sighed, swimming out of the water and trying to grab his clothes.

When he heard a rustle.

That wasn't from him. Kevin looked up. "Hello?" he called out.

There was no response.

"Please leave me alone. I don't... I just want to be left alone." Kevin said, turning over and grabbing his clothes. As he leaned down to pick it up, something pressed against his back. A hand. A soft one that he knew from hugs and handshakes and playful steals of fries. He turned over.

Toni.

"Toni. I thought that I made it clear. I want to be alone." Kevin said.

"You don't have to be alone." Toni said. "You… wanna swimming buddy?"

Kevin turned over to her and gave her an annoyed stare. "Toni, please. Leave me alone."

"Kevin, you're mourning. You and I both are. There's no need for us to be alone. You and I… both loved Fangs. Please Kevin. I just want to help you." Toni said, raising her hand to him. "Please."

Kevin finally turned and faced her. New fresh tears were dripping down his cheeks. "I miss him so much."

"I know. I know. C'mere." Toni said, taking him in her arms and hugging him tightly.

* * *

When Fangs came to the first time, he just heard the doctors thanking something or someone. He was only able to stay awake for a couple of minutes before he clocked out again. When he woke up the second time, the drugs making him sleepy seemed to have wore off. Fangs groaned, moving his hand and rubbing his temples. He felt like he just got hit with a bus seven times in a row. The Serpent forced himself up from the bed. There was no one in the room. He just by himself. Fangs' hand went to his stomach once he started to understand what was happening around him. He saw that he was in no shirt and there was a thick bandage surrounding his flat stomach and six pack. Fangs exhaled.

He was fine.

Thank God. He wasn't going to leave Riverdale now and head off somewhere better. He promised Kevin that he was going to be okay and that he wasn't going to leave him. Kevin. Oh God. Fangs pulled the blanket off of him, moving to find his clothes and find his boyfriend. Where was he? He would have been here for him. Fangs looked around, searching and searching for his missing shirt, jacket and pants. He slammed his hand onto the call help button, still looking around.

The door opened, and in walked a doctor, two nurses… and his overprotective cousin. Fangs groaned, seeing him. "Shit."

"Fangs, you're okay!" Mad Dog cried, running over to him and pulling him close by the shoulder. Fangs hugged him back, turning to the doctors. "Why the fuck did you guys tell me he was dead?!"

"Wait, what?" Fangs said, raising his eyebrows.

"His paper said that he was deceased." one of the nurses said.

"Well I'm not dead, obviously!" Fangs cried.

Why the fuck did they think he was dead when he was obviously still breathing and his heart monitor was still going on. Then reality set in. They thought he was dead. Which meant that they called family. The Serpents. Kevin. Kevin... Kevin!

"I need to get the hell out of here!" the young Serpent cried.

"What, no, no, no, no." Mad Dog said, taking him lightly by the arm. "You need rest. You just got shot four hours ago. Doc, I think that-"

"Four hours?! No, no, you all need to let me out now!"

"Mr. Fogarty, you were just shot in the stomach and you just got out of surgery from closing in your skin and stomach lining. You need to stay here at the hospital for a couple of days." the doctor said in a calm voice. She moved to touch Fangs. "We just want to make sure that-"

"I am perfectly fine! I'm fine! You all are discharging me. Now!" Fangs yelled.

"No we are not. You're lucky that you're even getting treatment Southsider." the male nurse said with a disgusted and annoyed growl. His two colleagues looked at him like he was insane.

"Excuse me?" both Mad Dog and Fangs said in unison.

"First of all." Fangs said, before punching him in the jaw. The nurse fell to his knees, yelling in pain. "Fuck you. Second, you are discharging me. Because I'm legally obliged to sue because you guys wrongfully checked me as dead. Get the papers, get me my clothes and discharge me now!"

The doctor and the other nurse nodded. They ran out of the room to get what they were asked to bring. The male nurse stood up, still holding his jaw, running out while crying for a medic to check him. Fangs rolled his eyes at him as he moved to check if hadn't tore a stitch.

"Where'd you learn about suing?" Mad Dog asked.

"Believe it or not, I learned a thing or two at that fancy Northside school." Fangs said. "Did you come all the way down for me?"

"No shit little cousin."

"Don't call me that."

"I'm just glad that you aren't actually dead. Your Serpent buddies have been calling me nonstop with worry and that you… were dead."

"Mad Dog. I'm fine. I'm alive. Now, I need to go out and get to my boyfriend. Oh God, I hope that he hasn't heard. It would kill him." Fangs said, running his hands through his hair.

Mad Dog sighed and patted his cousin's shoulder. "He'll be fine. If anything, he already believes that you're alive."

"I just hope that he's not hurt."

"He won't be."

The door opened again and in walked the doctor. She looked frightened. "Here." she said, handing him a pile. "Your clothes and personal belongings."

"Thank you." Fangs said, taking the pile and starting to change his clothes. Mad Dog covered him with the curtain that was over his bed during the bullet removal surgery.

Fangs quickly pulled on his shirt while looking down at his phone. There were no messages or texts from Kevin or any of his friends. Oh no. Had they heard? That he was dead. He wasn't. Fangs pulled on his pants and dialed Sweet Pea as he tied up his boots.

 _"If this is some sick doctor trying to play a prank, I'll fucking kill you."_ Sweet Pea said, his voice full of anger and emotion.

"Sweet Pea, it's me Fangs!" Fangs yelled out to him.

There was silence for a bit and then there was yelling. Sweet Pea cursing at everyone to shut the hell up. _"F-Fangs? Is that… is that really you?"_

"Yes! Yes, it's me. I'm alive!"

There was cheering from the other side of the phone. From the voices of all of his Serpent family. Fangs smiled. They knew that he was alive.

 _"Oh thank fuck! I don't know how much longer I could have kept up this whole I'm okay thing."_ Sweet Pea said, sounding way more happy.

Fangs smiled, pulling the curtain back and meeting with Mad Dog. He was looking at him curiously. Fangs just held his hand out to him while he spoke to his best friend. But the voice of the Serpent leader met with him before he could speak.

 _"We're so glad that you're alive Fangs."_ FP said. _"When I was there at the hospital and they told me that you died…"_

"Well I'm not, thank anyone above." Fangs said. "I think that this must have been a ploy from the Northside. That new sheriff already doesn't like me, so I'm guessing that he had something to do with that."

 _"We can worry about theories later, right now we are all just glad that you're alive."_ said Jughead. _"We can be at the hospital in ten minutes."_

"No need. I'm leaving now with my cousin. I'll be at the Wyrm in a couple moments. And where's Kevin? Is he there?"

There was silence.

Fangs didn't like that. Neither did Mad Dog.

"What happened?" Mad Dog said, turning over to Fangs and raising his eyebrow.

"Guys." Fangs called to the phone, getting a bit more worried. "Where is Kevin?"

There was more silence. Then an exhale.

 _"Keller ran off when FP came back… saying that… that you were dead."_ Sweet Pea said. _"He was in tears."_

 _"Toni went after him."_ added Jughead.

"And she hasn't come back?! Why haven't gone out looking for him?!" Fangs cried.

 _"We've been a bit busy preparing for war with The Ghoulies."_ Jughead said.

"Jug… The Ghoulies are out… so is my boyfriend. What if the ones that threatened me are out there and Toni hasn't found him yet?! You know what, fuck this. I'm going after him."

 _"No wait, Fangs-"_

"Don't okay? We'll deal with everything else later, but Kevin means everything to me. I love him. Meet me by Riverdale High."

Fangs hung up the phone and yanked his Serpent jacket on. He pulled out his switchblade, which wasn't confiscated from the hospital security, and shoved it inside of his pocket.

"What happened?" Mad Dog asked.

"My boyfriend is missing and vulnerable." Fangs said. "I need to go out and find him."

"Well I'm coming with you." Mad Dog said, pulling his own leather jacket closer to his chest. "You just got shot. I'm not letting you out of my sight for a while. Besides… I need to meet the boy that stole my baby cousin's heart."

"Don't call me that." Fangs said jokingly. His face changed to serious then. "Come on. We need to hurry."

* * *

Toni brought Kevin to Pop's. A place where he would feel a bit comfortable and calm. She and him sat down at a table in the back corner of the room. Kevin sat there, still a bit damp from his dip in the river. He was currently by himself as Toni was paying Pop for some quick food. Kevin barely noticed anything or anyone. He was silent. Still mourning the loss of what he thought was going to be the love of his life. Fangs was the only thing on Kevin's mind right now. He didn't notice how a very afraid looking Reggie was sitting in the booth across from his table. He didn't notice or hear the door open and the bell ring. He didn't see Moose and Archie walk inside.

Archie met eyes with Reggie and patted Moose. The two started to walk over to his table. But Moose stopped and looked over, seeing Kevin there by himself and on the edge.

"Kevin?" he called out, walking over slowly. "Hey."

Kevin looked up at him. He wiped his eyes and turned away from him. Archie looked over and Moose and saw that there was Kevin there was well. "Kevin." he also called out.

"Keller, you okay?" Reggie said, moving to get up from his booth.

"Leave him alone Bulldogs." Toni yelled out, walking over with a mug of coffee and a basket of fries.

"Toni?" Archie said. "What are you doing here?"

Toni ignored him, sitting down beside Kevin and putting the food and drink in front of him. Kevin gave her an appreciative smile, picking up a fry and eating into it. Archie looked over at Kevin. He decided, without permission, to take a seat at their table. He hadn't seen or heard from his friend since Fangs was shot and was taken to the hospital. Archie wanted and needed to know if the friend was okay. Moose joined in, sitting down across from the attractive young man. The same curiosity as to if Kevin was alright. Reggie got up and took the other seat available.

"I don't remember inviting you to sit." Toni said a bit annoyed. The two of them needed time alone.

"We just want to make sure that Kevin and you are okay." Reggie said.

"I'm fine." Toni said.

"That's a lie." Archie said. "How's Fangs? Is he still in the hospital?"

"Archie." Toni snapped, anger and sadness in her eyes.

Then, Archie understood. So did Reggie and Moose. The three football players looked over. "Kev…" Reggie said softly. "I-"

"Don't… Don't say it! I'm fine!" Kevin snapped. He froze and shook his head. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Moose said, moving his hand forward and placing it a top of Kevin's. "It's been a long night with the rioting."

"I'm sorry about Fangs." Reggie said. "Really. You guys were Romeo and Jessica."

Kevin chuckled. "It's Juliet."

Reggie smiled. "I know. But you seemed like you needed a smile."

Kevin nodded. He sat up a bit straighter, picking up a fry and the bottle of hot sauce at the center of the table. "Might I ask what you guys are doing here?" Toni asked, sipping the coffee.

"Pop called me because we were looking for Reggie. He went missing when the riots broke out." Archie explained.

"I was running away from some Serpents and I saw another gang there. I'm now sure. They had studs all over their jackets." Reggie explained. "And they seemed pissed as hell. I'm not sure because I saw them-"

"No. They're not looking for you. I think that they're looking for Serpents." Kevin finished, looking over at Toni. "Remember? When those Ghoulies threatened me and… and Fangs?"

Toni nodded. "The Ghoulies are at war with us since the drag race that you screwed up." she explained to Moose and Reggie, but at the same time glaring at Archie.

"So they're out of prison?" Moose asked, looking at Toni and then back at Kevin. "Don't worry. I think-"

But Moose was cut off when he heard a loud humming from outside of the diner. Archie and Toni met eyes. They both got up and walked over to the window. Archie held up the shutters and saw vintage looking cars shining.

"Ghoulies." the two said in unison.

"What?" Pop said from over the counter.

Before Toni could said anything to him, there was a huge crash. A brick had just been thrown through the window. Kevin immediately stood up from the crashing sound. Archie and Toni met eyes and immediately moved into action. Reggie yanked out his phone and dialed the sheriff's station while Moose grabbed Kevin by the shoulders and pulled him away from the windows. Toni and Archie unplugged jukebox and pushed it into the door, preventing anyone from getting inside.

"Dammit!" Reggie cursed. "No one's answering at the sheriff's station!"

"That new sheriff is a dick. He probably knows what's happening." Toni said.

"Okay, we should be fine as long as we-" Archie tried to calm down his friend, but there was hard slamming at the door and more crashing from the windows. All of the customers of Pop's screamed in fear. "Everyone get away from the windows!"

There was another brick thrown at a window. The glass shattered everywhere, moving to hit Kevin. Moose covered him and pulled him down to the ground, holding him close to his chest and covering him. Kevin started crying from shock and fear. Everything was too much right now.

"Sshh, sshh." Moose whispered, looking over at Reggie. "It's okay."

"It's okay." Reggie said, crawling over to them and rubbing his shoulder.

Toni looked over at Archie from on the floor underneath one of the booths. Archie was right across from her, just on the floor. She growled and crawled over to him.

"Dammit, what do you we do?" she said, shock and panic in her voice. "They're here for blood. And I shit you not that they're looking for you, Jug and Kevin."

Archie turned over to the counter, holding Toni close to his chest protectively as he crawled to get behind it. "Pop?" he called out.

Pop looked out from where he was keeping safe.

"Do you have a gun in here?" Archie asked, hopeful that that would be what saved them.

"No. I haven't had a gun in here for years." the older man replied.

"Shit." Toni cursed.

"Come on out and play!" cried Malachi from the hole that was from the brick that impaled the window. "I got some new toys to show you! I know you're in there! Serpent lass and that Serpent's boy toy!"

Moose held onto Kevin tighter. "It's okay. It's okay." he whispered in Kevin's ear, hiding him in his chest away from what was happening.

Archie groaned. Pop pulled him by the shirt and turned so that he was facing him. "I do have something that can help. I trick that I learned in the war in '85." he said. "I still have a bunch of that liquor from Hiram's little poker night."

"I like the way you're thinking." Archie said.

"You have a lighter?"

"Way ahead of you." Toni said, taking out her own personal lighter and tossing it to Archie. "Come on."

Archie nodded. He got up and followed Toni to get to the roof.


	23. Chapter 23

_**You may or may not know, but I stopped watching Riverdale Season 3. Why? It's bad. It makes no sense. It's repetitive. It's not very diverse. There's other shows I'd like to watch that actually make sense, like Shadowhunters (#SaveShadowhunters), On My Block or just reading a book instead without having to wait a week for a conclusion.**_

 _ **Anyways. I hope you enjoy. Sorry for the wait.**_

* * *

Mad Dog drove Fangs to where he had told him to. Fangs ran out of the car, running over to his fellow Serpents. Sweet Pea was the first one to notice that it was Fangs.

"FANGS!" he screamed out, running over to him and pulling him close in a hug. Fangs yelped a bit in pain. He was still a bit sore from the surgery. But he hugged his best friend tightly nonetheless. Sweet Pea held him close. "Oh thank God that you're alive! I was so scared."

"Sweets, look at me. I'm fine. I'm okay." Fangs said, patting his back. "I'm okay."

"You are not leaving your trailer for a while until I say so." Sweet Pea said.

"You don't own me my friend." Fangs said with a smile. "Now… what the hell happened with my boyfriend?"

"Fangs." Jughead called, walking over to him and hugging him. "Glad to see that you're okay."

"Glad to be okay. Now… answer the question. What happened with Kevin?"

"When we told him what happened… that you… died. He panicked. Starting freaking out." Sweet Pea explained. "He ran off."

"And Toni?"

"Asked her to go with him. She didn't come back either."

"If The Ghoulies laid a hand on them I swear to God…" Fangs cursed but was stopped by Jughead as he laid his hand on his shoulder.

"We won't let anything happen to them, okay?" Jughead said. "You're Kevin's boyfriend. You know where he would be. Where would he go when he's upset, sad."

"He would come to me. But… if he didn't want to come to me… he'd… he'd go to Pop's! Pop's is his favorite place in all of Riverdale when I'm not around!"

"Okay, then we need to go now!" Sweet Pea said, walking over to his motorcycle. "Hopefully the Ghoulies aren't there already. Hop on Fangs."

"Mad Dog, I'll be back soon! I promise!" Fangs yelled out to his cousin as hopped on the back of Sweet Pea's motorcycle and rode off with the rest of the Serpents.

* * *

Malachi jumped around the parking lot of Pop's, laughing like The Joker as he watched his gang kick the mirrors off of cars, jump on top of car roofs, scream at incoming residents to scare of them off and playing catch with people's stolen purses. It was fun. But he really wanted to get inside and get revenge on the people that arrested him inside of Pop's. He knew that that Topaz Serpent was inside of the diner along with Fangs' Fogarty's slut.

"Are you gonna come out?" Malachi called out towards the blocked entrance and window of the diner. "Come on! I won't hurt you! Much!"

Just as Malachi said, Archie and Toni climbed up to the top of the roof. Alec had a bottle of liquor in his hands.

"Do you know what you're doing Archie?" Toni asked as Archie lit the Molotov.

"I got this." Archie said, throwing it.

It exploded in front of Malachi and a few of his Ghoulies. They stepped back, but Malachi just laughed in shock. Archie lit another one looking down at them. Toni stayed behind him, switchblade in her hand in case that something got ugly.

"HIT ME!" Malachi screamed out, staring right into Archie and Toni's eyes.

Archie wasn't going to be told twice. He about to let the bottle fly, when he and Toni heard roaring in the background. Toni looked out. In the background, a few motorcycles flew inside of the parking lot. Malachi smiled. It was who he was looking for. The Serpents.

"Alright!" cried on of his Ghoulies.

"Now it's a party!" Malachi said in agreement.

The Ghoulies awaited for FP or his bitch of a son to step out, but the first person that stepped out was Fangs. Fangs threw off his helmet and jumped off the back of Sweet Pea's motorcycle. Malachi gave him a look. Archie and Toni looked down. Toni gasped. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Moments ago she thought that she had lost one of her best friends. A brother to her. Someone she knew and loved. And now. He was back. Archie looked shocked as well.

"Fangs!" Toni cried, hugging Archie's arm.

"Fangs!" Archie cried as well, a smile on his face.

"Y-You're dead." he said, smile and crazy laugh fading.

"Do I look dead?" Fangs yelled, pulling out the shotgun from the back of one of the other Serpent's cycles. He raised it in the air and shot three fires.

The Ghoulies screamed. They thought that Serpents were usually blade and switchblade kind of gang members. Not guns. Malachi growled. He knew when he had to leave a party. He dropped his baseball bat and ran off with the rest of his gang members. Fangs dropped the gun and looked over at Sweet Pea and Jughead.

"Go." Jughead said.

Fangs nodded and ran over to the entrance. Toni and Archie moved over to where they had walked inside of the room. They ran back inside of the diner.

Inside of the diner, Moose and Reggie stood up with Kevin. Kevin looked confused and scared. "Is everything okay?" Kevin asked.

"I think so." Reggie said to him.

Just as he said that, there was a huge slam from the front door. Kevin back away in fear, right into Moose's hold. Reggie grabbed a butter knife as protection as the slam got louder and the jukebox started to get shoved away from the door. Kevin looked on as the jukebox was pushed away from the door completely. Fangs ran inside of the room. He was followed by his fellow Serpents, but Fangs completely ignored them. His mind was on one thing. One person. His baby. His boyfriend. His love. He looked around for the one person that he needed to see. Wanted to see. His baby. His Kevin. He searched around and turned over.

Fangs and Kevin finally met eyes.

As soon as Kevin and Fangs met eyes, Kevin burst into tears. He turned away from Fangs, sobbing into his hand. No. This couldn't be real. Fangs was killed. He was dead. Kevin was still in shock and not in the right mindset. He was imagining Fangs being here again. But this wasn't fake or an illusion. Fangs ran over, pushing past some of the other trapped customers to get over to Kevin. Fangs ran over and stood in front of him.

"Kevin, Kevin, Kevin baby." he whispered to him, taking his hands in his and moving them away from his face.

"No... I-" Kevin sobbed. "I don't know why I'm crying."

"You're in shock baby. You're in shock." Fangs said. "But I'm here now. I'm here now. Look at me Kevin. Look up at me."

Kevin didn't want to look up and be disappointed in what he saw. But he also wanted to know if Fangs was alive. If Fangs was here. If he was back. Kevin slowly looked up and stared at Fangs. He looked up into his eyes.

"F-Fangs." he whispered, his shaking stopping.

"Yes. Yes, it's me. Look at me okay. I'm here now. I'm here now." Fangs whispered.

"You... you..."

"They lied. They lied saying that I was dead. But I'm not. I'm completely fine! I'm fine, and I'm here now. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. Look at me, I'm right here. Stay with me Kevin."

Kevin sobbed, moving into his arms. He buried his head into his shoulder and sobbed. "I thought I lost you! I thought I lost you!"

"I know, I know." Fangs said, rubbing the back of his hair. "I'm right here sweetheart. I love you. I'm right here. I love you, I love you. I'm right here."

Fangs looked up and saw Reggie, Moose looking at him. But not in an angry way. But in an understanding way. In a respectable way. Fangs gave them a small nod, holding Kevin in his hands.

"Stay with him." Moose whispered. "He needs you."

Fangs nodded. "Thank you for taking care of him while I was gone."

"You're welcome." Reggie responded.

"How did you guys know that we were here?" Archie asked, looking over as the Serpents were making sure that everyone was okay. He looked over at Fangs, Jughead and Sweet Pea.

"Fangs knows his boyfriend more than anyone in the world." Sweet Pea said, looking over at his best friend as he coaxed his boyfriend.

"Oh my God, Fangs you're okay!" Toni cried, running over to Fangs.

Fangs shifted Kevin into one arm and hugged Toni with the other. "I'm okay Tiny T." he said. "I'm so glad that you're okay. And that you kept Kevin safe."

"Serpents take care of their own." Toni whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"The new sheriff and their deputies should be here soon." Jughead said. "We should stay here to tell them who to arrest."

"You should get out of here Fangs." Archie called over to him. "I mean it in the best way. You and Kevin... need some time away and alone."

Fangs nodded. "I'll see you guys soon. I'll call I promise." he said to his fellow Serpents. He turned to Kevin and slowly started to walk with him. "Come on baby."

Kevin allowed himself to be walked out of the restaurant. As he did, he stopped over by Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea threw his keys at him. He took them, gave him a nod. Fangs accepted it and walked out of the diner. He walked Kevin over to Sweet Pea's motorcycle and sat him down on the seat. Fangs put Kevin in a helmet and sat down.

"Hold on baby." Fangs whispered.

"I won't let go." Kevin responded, gripping his waist tightly and wiping his tears away. Fangs smiled. He pressed a kiss to Kevin's hand and started the motorcycle. The bike roared to life and Fangs rode off as fast as he could.

* * *

Fangs brought Kevin as far as he could from Riverdale. He saw the rioting happening all around the town and he didn't want his boyfriend to see even more violence and pain. Fangs held onto Kevin tightly as he rode as fast as he could all the way up to Greendale. Fangs pulled the motorcycle into a parking lot.

"W-Where are we?" Kevin asked when he heard the roaring and wind stopped.

"Greendale." Fangs answered. "I thought that you and I needed to be a little far. Especially after what happened with you and I... and The Ghoulies and the riots."

Kevin nodded. Fangs turned over to his boyfriend and pulled his helmet off. Then he pulled his helmet off. He put them away and took Kevin's hand. He led him off of the bike. Fangs kicked up the kickstand and took Kevin in his arms.

"Where are we going?" Kevin asked, his voice a bit hoarse from his sobbing, crying and panicking.

Fangs gave him a smile. He walked Kevin inside a big building that looked a bit fancy. Fangs walked over and handed over a card. Kevin raised his eyebrows. The woman at the counter swiped the card and gave him a smile. Fangs whispered something to her. She nodded, typing onto her tablet and then returning the card. Fangs took Kevin back inside of his arms and walked with him down the hall. Kevin raised his eyebrow at him, curious as to what was happening. He watched as Fangs walked him down the hall. Kevin looked around and noticed that they were inside of a movie theater.

He saw a few signs with multiple movie names and their showing times. And a couple of posters for a few new movies coming out. Fangs led Kevin all the way down to the back. The sign at the top was completely blank. So nothing was showing. There was a worker standing there, looking at them. Fangs smiled at him and whispered to him as well. The worker looked annoyed at first, but his face slowly changed and he smiled. He gave a wink to Fangs and a thumbs up to Kevin.

"Movie?" Kevin heard him whisper to Fangs.

"Beauty and the Beast. 2017." Fangs whispered back.

The worker nodded and opened the door for Kevin and Fangs to enter. Fangs led Kevin inside. The theater itself was beautiful. The seats were emerald green and the walls looked a pretty cream color. Fangs waled Kevin over to the middle seats and sat him down. Fangs looked over at Kevin.

"Why did you bring me here?" Kevin asked.

"They know my cousin here. He usually rents out the theater to some of the poorer kids in Greendale, Riverdale, Glendale, Seaside. He also plays important documentaries or diverse movies all week for those that can't afford to see it." Fangs explained. "They love him here. And they love me as well."

Kevin nodded. "So you brought me because..."

"It's quiet. Perfect for you and me to just... speak. Especially after everything." Fangs said, exhaling. "Kevin, I am so so sorry."

"For what. You shouldn't be apologizing. You were attacked and you were in the hospital."

"I promised you that I would never leave you. I'm so so sorry for everything. I love you Kevin. More than anything and anyone. I will never leave you again. Not after everything."

Kevin moved over and sat down on Fangs' lap. He noticed the pain in his eyes and the pain in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his neck. "Fangs... what is it?"

Fangs looked up. Tears were forming in his eyes. "I hurt you."

"No, no, you didn't hurt me."

"I was trying to protect you and I got shot. And because of that I abandoned you and I hurt you. You were in tears in pain because of me. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I'm so sorry that I ever hurt you."

"You didn't. You didn't hurt me Fangs. I'm okay now. I'm okay because you're here with me now." Kevin said, moving forward to kiss his nose. "I love you. I love you Fangs Fogarty. Don't ever say that again. Don't ever say that again. Because I know that you'd never hurt me."

Fangs looked up. He moved his hands over and held Kevin's waist. He moved close, their faces close enough to kiss. "I love you." Fangs whispered.

"I love you too Fangs." The lights slowly started to dim inside of the theater. Kevin chuckled. "The movie is going to start soon."

"I don't care. I want to hold onto you for as long as I can... I don't want to let you go now." Fangs said, moving close to finally kiss him.

Kevin melted into the kiss, running his hands through Fangs hair as the introduction to the Disney classic began. Fangs moved forward, the two ending up going down onto the ground below the chairs.


	24. Chapter 24

_**... I have not seen the Riverdale season finale. I do not intend to watch. Nor do I intend to watch the next season. All I can do is say that from what I've heard... that I pray that Riverdale gets cancelled for its shitty writing.**_

* * *

Fangs had brought Kevin home after everything that had happened. He was a bit shocked to see that his father wasn't around, until he found a note on the fridge saying that he had gone out to make sure that everyone was okay on riot night. Fangs took Kevin's hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom. Kevin gave his boyfriend a soft smile the entire way. Mostly because he was happy that Fangs was alive. Fangs opened the door to Kevin's bedroom and walked over to his bed. He opened up the covers and gave him a smile.

"Come on. To bed." Fangs said. "It's been a long day for the both of us. We need some rest."

"Wait, you're not leaving are you?" Kevin asked as he walked towards his bed. "No, no. You can stay here."

"Kevin, baby-"

"No! You're staying here! I don't… I can't… just…"

"Hey, hey, hey." Fangs said softly moving towards him. "If you want me to stay, I'll stay. I'll stay."

"No, You don't have to. If you need to go, you can go. I'm sorry that I lashed out at you. I just… I-I just..." Kevin started to stutter but Fangs leaned forward and silenced him with a kiss.

Kevin kissed back, moving to hold his boyfriend's chin in his hands. Fangs stopped him from touching and took his wrists in his hands. He tightened his grip, earning a moan from Kevin. Fangs slowly walked him over to his bed and laid him down on the mattress. Kevin wrapped his legs around his waist. Fangs pulled away and looked down at Kevin.

"Tell me what's wrong sweetheart?" Fangs said, tracing Kevin's jaw.

"It's just… it's just… with everything that's happened and that's is happening. The Bulldogs, The Ghoulies, the riots, not being taken seriously as a couple. And with you just being shot and in the hospital I… I just...don't want you to leave me again." Kevin said. "I want you to be safe. I want you to be here with me. And I know that this sounds selfish and-"

"It's not selfish. It's okay. I know how you feel. I feel the exact same. I never want to spend a moment apart from you. I love you Kevin. More than anything. More than anyone."

"I love you too."

Fangs sat up, pulling Kevin with him. He slowly helped remove Kevin's shirt and pants as Kevin did the same. The two slowly laid down on the mattress, in nothing but boxers. Fangs was usually the one that cuddled Kevin, holding him against his chest. But this time, Kevin wanted to hold Fangs. And with everything that Kevin and he had gone through, Fangs did not complain. Kevin pulled Fangs close to chest and held his head in his hands. Fangs held Kevin by the waist, pressing a kiss to his collarbone.

"I love you." Fangs whispered.

"I love you more." Kevin whispered back.

"No. I do. Nice try baby."

* * *

After that moment and after the couple's moment of love and care... Fangs had been acting a lot different after his brush with death and his and Kevin's theater love making session. He seemed almost, darker in a sense. Kevin noticed how he had been acting and how he was changing. It started with how Fangs refused to spend a moment apart from Kevin. With his father dealing with the effects of The Black Hood returning, his title being stripped from him, Fangs took that opportunity to have Kevin by his side. He helped him pack a bag with clothing and essentials (more like did it for him if you asked Kevin) and brought Kevin to his trailer. And from that moment on, Kevin noticed the things that changed for Fangs. Fangs was always sweet, protective and loving towards Kevin. He was always kind to all and loving to everyone that he had met. And then after the shooting, the rioting and the attacks… Fangs changed.

Fangs always left early, leaving Kevin alone in the bed. He was violent, towards almost everyone. He slowly stopped speaking with Kevin while he was at school and even if he was inside of the trailer. And more often than not, Kevin would see Fangs come home covered in blood, dirt and sweat. His jacket drenched, knuckles and hands covered in blood. Kevin of course, was worried out of his mind with whatever happened. It scared Kevin. It horrified him.

And after the third time, Kevin spoke up.

He was inside of Fangs' trailer when this was happening. He hadn't seen Fangs all day. He woke up alone, went to school alone, spent the day with Betty, Toni and Cheryl, came back to the trailer alone and was cooking something for him and Fangs. Alone. Again. He was stirring the pasta when the door opened. Kevin turned over and saw Fangs walk in. He was dripping wet from the rain coming in from outside. His hair flat, his Serpent jacket shining from how wet it was. Kevin dropped the spoon, running over to the door. Fangs looked exhausted.

"Fangs. Fangs, oh my God." Kevin said, pulling him inside of the trailer and closing the door.

He got a closer look at him. He saw that there was some dry blood spots on his face, some small cuts along his cheek. The inside of his hands looked irritated and red, while his knuckles were cut and bruised. Kevin gasped. He moved forward to cut Fangs cheek, but he pushed him away.

"M' fine." he slurred, pushing away and walking over to his bedroom.

Kevin took off after him, hurrying to catch up with him. "Fangs." he called. "Fangs! Fangs, hey!"

Fangs moved over towards his closet and pulled out some of his dry clothing. He pulled off of his wet clothing, so now Kevin could see more of his injuries. There was a huge bruise along his side, along with a few cuts. Kevin ran over. He moved to touch him, but Fangs lightly pushed him away. Kevin stood there as Fangs stripped his clothes off and pulled on a dry pair of sweatpants. Kevin moved over to touch him again, but Fangs shook his head.

"Kevin… stop." Fangs said, shaking his head again. "Stop it."

"I just want to make sure that you're okay." Kevin called over to him, his worry making him shake a bit.

"Well I'm fine." Fangs said, walking over to his bedroom bedside table. He pulled out a cotton ball and soaked it in some alcohol that he kept for situations like this. He patted his bruises and his cuts.

"Fangs… Fangs, babe. Let me." Kevin said, reaching to take the cotton ball from him.

Kevin reached to take it from him, but Fangs yanked his hand away and stood up from the bed. "I'm fine Kevin! I can take care of myself!"

"What? That's not what I'm saying at all."

"But you are. I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm not your babysitter… I'm your boyfriend."

"Then act like my boyfriend and not my nurse. I can take care of myself. Okay?"

Kevin looked over at Fangs. He looked at him up and down. "I just… just want to know what happened."

"I got into a little brawl with The Ghoulies. Bastards." Fangs said.

"You attacked them?"

"No. Not… attacked. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Baby." Kevin said, moving forward to take Fangs hand.

"Please. Stop. Just… just stop. I'm fine." Fangs said, yanking his hand away from Kevin. "I'm… I'm gonna… I'm gonna eat. Then I'm gonna go to sleep. I'll take the couch. You can have the bed to yourself."

Kevin looked at Fangs worryingly. "Fangs."

Fangs moved over and pressed a kiss to Kevin's temple. "Goodnight babe."

Kevin reached over to grab his wrist, but Fangs had already left the room. Kevin sighed, leaned down against the pillows.

* * *

Sweet Pea groaned annoyingly when he heard the sound of knocking at his trailer door. He lived alone, but this time he had a guest with him. A guest in his bed. He immediately looked down over beside him. Josie was sleeping deeply, her naked body covered by the homemade quilt that Kevin had made him for Christmas. He smiled, rubbing his cheekbone. He was interrupted by the door again. He slowly moved out of the bed, covering Josie tighter in the quilt. He pulled on his boxers, which was left on the ground. He walked out of the bedroom, closed the door so that Josie could sleep, and made his way over to the front door. Sweet Pea opened the door and was a little shocked to see Kevin there. He was holding up an umbrella and was shivering in his pajamas.

"Kevin?" he said. "What are you doing out here? Come in, come in, come in."

He pulled Kevin in lightly by his shoulder. Kevin closed his umbrella. "Thanks."

"No problem." he said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm a little worried about Fangs." Kevin responded honestly, slowly taking a seat on Sweet Pea's tattered red love seat.

"You've heard from him?" Sweet Pea asked him.

"You haven't?"

"No. He doesn't respond to my text to answer my calls. And he hasn't shown up to the Serpent meetings. Toni even tells me that he's missing class."

"What?" Kevin asked. "But he… he tells me that's where he is when he comes home late. With you… and with-with the Serpents."

"I haven't seen him Kevin. I'm sorry."

"Why is he lying to me? What is he doing?"

"Kevin. Look, I know that Fangs is a lot different than you are. I know that Fangs is a lot to handle sometimes. But… with him getting shot, he's a bit… different."

"But… the doctor said that he's not traumatized."

"No. Not with trauma. That's not what I mean. Not at all. I mean that… with Fangs' childhood, the Serpents, all the bullshit happening in this town... and now the shooting, he just needs an outlet. An outlet to express himself. And maybe… his is to go on out." Sweet Pea said. "Do you… do you know what Fangs is doing?"

"He told me that he's gone after the Ghoulies."

"No wonder. Some of the Ghoulies have been joining our ranks."

"I'm just scared that he's going down a dark path. I love him. I don't want something bad to happen to him. Or for his next outing and fight with the Ghoulies to be what breaks him… or worse."

Sweet Pea smiled. He walked over to Kevin and pulled the shorter man into a hug. Kevin hugged him back. "Fangs is going to be fine."

"And how do you know?" Kevin asked.

"Because I've known Fangs since we were young. I know that whatever happens to him, it will pass. He just needs a little… punch in the gut." Sweet Pea said with a smile.

Kevin smiled back. "Thank you Sweet Pea. I um… I should get back now. Oh, and before I leave… please make sure that you feed Josie before she leaves."

"Wait… how did you know that I was-"

"Please. I know my soon to be stepsister. Now, as I was saying, please take care of her. If you want, I'll take her to school tomorrow."

Sweet Pea smiled. "It's okay." he said, handing him his umbrella. "See ya Kev."

"Bye Sweet Pea." Kevin said, opening up his umbrella and walking out of the trailer.

Sweet Pea smiled as he slowly closed the door. He turned over and saw Josie standing by the hall, her entire body covered by Sweet Pea's quilt.

"Josie." Sweet Pea called. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just woke up. You weren't there. I came looking for you." Josie replied, walking over and taking his hand. "Are you going to come back to bed? I would very much enjoy a cuddle with you. Pretty, pretty please?"

Sweet Pea smile. He took her arm and pulled her into his arms. "Yes we shall."

* * *

The same routine happened with Fangs and Kevin. Kevin being alone for most of the day and Fangs returning late, defensive, angry and annoyed. Kevin tried to adhere to Sweet Pea's advice and just give Fangs a chance to heal and relax.

But that recent night, Kevin decided that enough was enough.

He had been sleeping when he heard the door open. At first, he didn't mind it. But then he heard a large stumble and a yelp. Kevin sat up quickly, looking over to find out what that was. He pulled the covers off and made his way out of the bedroom. He looked through the kitchen and saw his boyfriend down on the ground.

"Holy fuck, Fangs!" Kevin cried out, running over to him. He knelt down and pulled off his jacket. His eyes widened when he saw the cuts across his chest. "Oh my God."

"M' fine Kev." Fangs said, shaking his head and slowly trying to pull Kevin off of him.

"No. You're not- you're not fine! You're bleeding! Oh my… oh my God. Hang on." Kevin said, slowly getting up. "Don't move, hang on."

Kevin ran from where he was and into the small bathroom that Fangs had. He moved, pulling the mirror away and getting into the cabinet. He pulled out a packet of alcohol wipes and a huge ACE bandage. Kevin ran back over to the room. He saw Fangs standing, leaning against the wall as he looked down at his cuts. Fangs cursed in pain. Kevin ran over, running to get to his boyfriend.

Kevin tried to touch his chest, but Fangs pushed himself away. "Kev, Kev, get-get off. Get off." he said, snarling as he spoke.

"No." Kevin said, grabbing a tight hold onto Fangs' elbow and pulling him towards the couch. He pushed him down. Fangs tried to stand again. "No, no, no, no, no. Fangs, stay down. Let me help you. You're bleeding."

"Kevin, get the hell off." Fangs said, getting back up and pushing Kevin down onto the couch.

"Fangs." Kevin called as he walked away from him.

Fangs ignored him, pulling his jacket fully off and grabbing a package of band-aids from the kitchen. Kevin got and ran over to him. He moved to take away the package from his boyfriend. Fangs yanked it away from him.

"Stop." Fangs said, shifting it to another hand and pointing over at Kevin. "I'm fine. Stop it, okay! Just stop! Stop babying me! I'm fine!"

"You're obviously not. Baby… Fangs baby please. Please just, let me help you… please!" Kevin said to him.

"I don't need your help! Okay?!" Fangs said. "I can take complete care of myself! I do not need you to worry about me and babysit me! That's all you've been doing since I got shot!"

"I think that I have the right to be worried about you. I almost lost you Fangs."

"You are my boyfriend okay? My boyfriend! You're my boyfriend, not my mom, not my cousin, not my fucking nurse! I got shot okay? I didn't die. I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine!"

"I'm worried about you okay?! What, what about the days that you don't come back here?! I stay up sometimes worried to all hell about what's happening to you!"

"Oh my fucking God, are you fucking kidding me? What, are you gonna put me on curfew now? I'm not a child! I'm doing what I have to do to get revenge on the people that hurt you. The people that hurt the Serpents? Okay?! That's where I am. Now stop with the constant worrying and the constanst babying?! I'm my own man! I'm can take care of myself! Now just fucking leave me alone!" Fangs hollered, slamming his fist on his kitchen counter.

That made Kevin jump away from him fear. Fangs didn't notice that fear.

"Fangs…" Kevin called.

"Kevin… My God. Leave. Me. Alone!"

Kevin looked over at his boyfriend. He looked at him as he just walked away and sat down at the chair near his small dining room table. "You really want me to leave you alone? You really want me to just not care about you? Not be worried about the man that I love?! Is that what you want?! Huh? Is that what you want?!"

"Kevin…" Fangs called, getting up and walking over towards his boyfriend. "I need time. I need space."

"From me?"

"Yeah, from you. I would enjoy that."

"After all I've done to try and keep you safe and try to make sure that nothing happens to you?!"

"You're fucking babying me!"

"Oh fuck you. Babying you? Are you fucking serious?! You have no idea what babying is! I've grown up being babied by my fucking father! I'm just scared and worried about you."

"Protective my fucking ass." Fangs cursed back, moving forward and getting into Kevin's face. "I'm fucking fine. All you've done is annoy and bother me."

"Because I'm worried about you. And now that I know that you're out there going beating up Ghoulies while you're getting hurt?"

"I'm not hurt!"

"Look at your fucking chest!"

Fangs laughed angrily. "I'm fine! I'm okay! Fuck! I don't need you to worry about me every fucking second! If I'm going out and attacking Ghoulies, then that's my business!"

"If it's your business then you obviously don't need me here. You don't care about my love for you. You don't care about how worried I am about you?! Huh?! Why don't you put your hands on me?! Why don't you fucking hit me!?" Kevin screamed.

"What?" Fangs said, finally coming to the conclusion that this wasn't a good conversation to be having. "H-Hit you? Kevin I-"

"I've been trying to help you. I've been trying to make sure that you're okay and that you're not hurt. That's all I've done… I've done that all because I love you more than anything. And you scream, ignore and avoid me. That is exactly what you have done since this began. That is exactly what you have been doing since you've been shot. Since you've… you've gotten out of the hospital. Since I came here to stay with you."

"Kevin."

"No! No! Stop!"

Fangs reached for Kevin and reached to touch him, but as he did he backed away. Kevin reached again. But Kevin shoved him away this time. Kevin shook his head. He laughed and walked to Fangs bedroom. He grabbed his bag filled with clothing. Fangs moved to touch him but he shoved him away again. Kevin grabbed his jacket and pulled it on.

"Kevin." Fangs called, walking over to grab the jacket away from Kevin. "Kevin, stop. Stop wait. Kevin."

Kevin was completely ignoring him. He yanked the jacket back, put it on and snatched the bag. He pushed past Fangs and walked to the door. Fangs immediately chased after him. He fucked up. He messed up. Why did he do that? Yell at him? Ignore him? The man that he loved more than anyone else. The man he loved more than his family. He chased after Kevin and moved in front of him. He blocked the front door.

"Move Fangs, I'm serious." Kevin stated.

"No. Kevin, please. Listen." Fangs said, holding out his hand to him. "I-I-I… I just-"

"You need a moment alone and I get it." Kevin said, shaking his head. "You don't want me here and you obviously don't appreciate how much I care about you. How much I honestly worry about whether or not you're okay. I understand. You need a moment and I'm giving it to you."

"Kevin please." Fangs said, moving towards him to try and touch him and cup his cheeks. But Kevin pulled away, tears filling in his eyes. "Baby…"

"No." Kevin said, shaking his head. He shoved Fangs away and pushed through the door.

Fangs immediately ran out to follow him. He ran as quick as he could. "Kevin, Kevin please wait! Kevin."

"Fangs." Kevin said, turning around and facing him. "Fangs… I'm giving you what you want. Giving you a moment to be alone."

"I don't want to be alone. I want you."

"You need a moment. And I'm giving it you. Okay."

"Baby…"

Kevin shook his head and walked off. Fangs watched as Kevin walked out of the trailer park. He stayed there, watching as Kevin stood there. Fangs stayed there, breathing heavy and watching his boyfriend stand there. He didn't move until he saw Kevin walk inside of a cab and drive off. Fangs sighed.

"FUCK!" he screamed, punching the wall of his trailer.


End file.
